Just Another Day! in the Caribbean
by kasviel
Summary: SLASH COMPLETE One year after PoTC: CotBP, Jack returns to a certain port town seeking a nurse for his sudden sickness. Naturally, he is passed from friend to friend to, well, enemy! Who will finally nurse him to health? And...which of his three 'treasure
1. Prologue

Just Another DAY! -In the Caribbean-  
  
Author's Notes: I have to do something for this series, I mean, come on!!! Only problem is....er...I have no freaking clue what to write ^^; And Jack's dialogue [dia...lect?] is seriously odd, hard to get a handle on. Ergh _ I am a bad writer! ........but it's worth a shot...I guess...  
  
Prologue: Windstorm in the Tropics  
  
How did we come to this?  
  
The sound of swordplay broke the patter of rain in the stormy night. Two pairs of feet swished against the soft ground smoothly, dancing around each other. There was a soft "Whoa!" and the heavy swish of a blade cutting the air.  
  
"Ha! Steady on your feet there, boy."  
  
"I'm not a boy!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoaaa...."  
  
Why did it come to this? Why? Here we are, fighting, loving....I hate you, Jack. I detest you.  
  
Clink! The young blacksmith's apprentice locked blades with the captain. Rain battered their bodies, and their gaze met. Will pressed relentlessly on, forcing his blade closer to Jack's face. The pirate stumbled and gave an unsteady "Mmph...."  
  
"I'll sever that lying tongue of yours, you filth," Will seethed.  
  
"Ah, you would sever this tongue you've enjoyed so much, would you?" Jack asked, his tone innocent but his words needles.  
  
Will bristled. "Shut your mouth!"  
  
Jack heaved Will's sword away from himself and quickly darted to the side. Will followed, equally fast. Their blades crossed and clinked and crossed again, an endless waltz in the torrents of rain.  
  
Why did you make it this way? I love you, Jack. I love you, and I detest you! God, how I detest you! It was fine, and you destroyed it! You've destroyed these lives, you've destroyed me. You made it this way, Jack!  
  
Will stabbed his sword right past Jack's waist. Jack looked worried. "Close shave there, mate...."  
  
"It shall be closer next time," Will said quietly. He swung again, and Jack darted away. Will followed. "Coward!"  
  
"I'm no coward, I'd like to live is all, friend." Jack jumped up climbed up a rock, slipped, and fell onto the beach, sitting. When he looked up, Will's sword was pointed right to his throat. He squinted up at Will through the rain. "....."  
  
"You've lost," Will told him. "You've lost! Say it's over! SAY IT!"  
  
"What I'm sayin' is....No, no." Jack waved a hand, fingers dancing nervously as they tended to do. "No. Askin'. I'm askin' you."  
  
"Asking me what?!" Will demanded.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Will's face melted from rage to horror. Jack gave him a pondering, but calm, look. Will, chest heaving, searched for an answer.  
  
How can he ask me in the face of death whether I love him or not? Does he hope to distract me? That must be it. A pirate attempting to con his way out of punishment, again. Not this time, Jack. I love you. I love, and hence....  
  
Will shut his eyes, and his tears mingled with the rain. "I love you, Jack."  
  
And the boy thrust his sword forward.  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Windstorms and Rain  
  
It began on a wind-torn night such as that. The storms of the season had rolled into Port Royal, and the streets were emptied by nightfall. Winds raced in and out, and the sea thrashed aimlessly. One lonely, wet night, Lady Elizabeth Swan was tying her hair back for sleep when she heard a sound outside. She turned, eyes searching the ominous night. Blackness lay stretched out in the horizon, nothing more. She closed the curtains, and swept over to bed. Adventures of the past had left her shaken, and she exhaled in frustration at herself. An entire year had passed since then! Until now, the memories had not crossed her mind yet. Why tonight? Something in the wind, perhaps? The same stormy, swarthy air...the whistle in the winds...it was all the same as one year ago. That must be the reason for her remembering that time, and being unnerved.  
  
Or perhaps that was not the sole reason. Just as she was nearly settled, and alone, there was a loud noise from downstairs. Elizabeth sat up, jolted, her eyes wide. She listened, and it continued, a sort of rapping. In her mind, she recalled how the pirates had knocked upon the door, and her butler, unknowing, had let them in. She ran from bed, into the halls, and down the stairs. In the hallway, she took up one of her father's swords and faced the doors.  
  
"Who comes to call at this time of night?!" she demanded.  
  
A jarringly familiar voice called back, "An old friend of yours, love! C'mon, lovely, open the door for an old love, will ye?"  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "J...." She dropped the sword and hesitantly gripped the knobs of the door. "Jack?" She flung the doors open, and there, in the rain, was Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth's jaw dropped an inch. "Jack?"  
  
"Aye, 'tis me again come to call, love," mumbled Jack. He faltered and fell forward, into Elizabeth's arms.  
  
"Ohhh! Jack!" Elizabeth gasped as she caught him. "Ngh. Jack? Jack, what happened? It's been a year! What are you--Why are you-- "  
  
"Why are you not invitin' me in, love?"  
  
"Because you're heavy," Elizabeth groaned, dragging him inside. "Ohh! Jack! What is the matter with you?"  
  
Jack burst into a coughing fit. "I--" He coughed violently. "I, y'see--" And he broke into coughs again. "--am sick--" He hacked some more. "--love."  
  
"Ugh." Elizabeth brought him into the dining room, and sat him on a chair. Filthy, as usual, and all his dirt had washed up on her, right along with the rain he was soaked by. She ignored it, and watched Jack curiously. "You're....sick?"  
  
"Aye," Jack coughed.  
  
"....How did you come upon this illness?"  
  
"Went to [cough, cough] back to good ol' England," Jack said hoarsely. "Rain got me there, so I come back 'ere, rain got me 'ere." He took a moment to indulge the 'illness' and coughed for a few minutes. "Argh. Pneumonia."  
  
"Pneumonia?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Jack, you have--"  
  
"I do indeed, love." He smiled haphazardly at her. "And that's why I came to you."  
  
"...Me?"  
  
"Yes. Ye see..." Jack raised a finger. "Saw a doctor," he said, in his 'attempting to be serious' tone, "and he says to me, he says....I may just survive this, but I need--" He moved closer to Elizabeth. "--I need care."  
  
"Care?" Elizabeth gave him a look, eyeing his hand, which was wandering close to her waist.  
  
"Yes, yes, good care, he says," Jack replied. "Rest, care, for God only knows 'ow long. Had to leave me ship."  
  
"You left the Pearl?"  
  
Jack nodded sadly. "She's in the hands of me crew until I'm better," he said, and his lip quivered slightly. "Had to watch her sail off.....for the third time...."  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth took a step back from him. "And they left you here?"  
  
"On my request." Jack smiled slyly, sitting back in his chair. "Y'know, I ain't got a friend in the world, save you. No one would humor me long enough for me to get better, would they? Only one person I know of..."  
  
"...You forgot someone."  
  
Jack gave her a questioning look, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Will."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Will."  
*  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
Alone in the blacksmith shop, young Will Turner rolled over in bed. He groaned softly and shut his eyes. There was no logical reason for anyone knocking on the door this time of night; the wind must have been banging branches or debris against it.  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
It persisted. Will sat up sleepily. Perhaps his master, the good- for-nothing drunk blacksmith, had returned from his trip to his sister in England? It was fairly early for a return, but knowing the nature of the man, it was quite probable he'd been sent packing on home.  
  
"Will?!"  
  
Will jumped out of bed. "Elizabeth?" He hurried to gather his clothing and dress. "I'm coming!" Still slipping one leg into his pants, Will scurried down to the first floor of the shop. He sloppily tied on his pants and opened the door.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth hurried inside. She was swathed in her black cloak, but her night clothing was still on beneath it. Her face was all but covered by the damp hood. She dragged in beside her another, larger figure, completely covered by a man's cloak. Will, puzzled, let them in and locked the door. "What is..."  
  
The cloaked figure tossed back the hood and grinned goofily at Will. "Long time no see there, mate."  
  
"Oh my....Jack!" Will exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Some'd say hell, but I'd say England, at the moment," Jack replied, flopping down onto a chair. He exhaled labouredly, looking uncharacteristically tired.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"He is not fine, Will," Elizabeth said, stepping before him. "He has pneumonia, according to him. He contracted it in England."  
  
"Wasn't used to the chill," Jack explained, gesturing towards the window and the rain. "This doesn't help." And he began to cough.  
  
Will stared at him. "You weren't used to the chill?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"You, a pirate of the Seven Seas, feared Captain Jack Sparrow....is one so delicate he cannot withstand the chill of his home country?" Will asked flatly.  
  
Jack gave him a cynical grin. "Why d'ye think hell is so warm? Demons can get sick, can't they?"  
  
Will raised his eyebrows. "You are hardly a demon." He turned to Elizabeth. "Is that what brings him here? Illness?"  
  
"So he says," Elizabeth replied, shrugging. "He appeared at my doors, saying that I should care for him."  
  
"Nurse me back to health," Jack agreed.  
  
Elizabeth glanced at him, and then shook her head. "But I brought him here, because....Well. It would hardly be reasonable to have him stay at my home. A glance from a servant and a loose tongue could rouse suspicion and end him in the gallows." She looked at him and added, "Again."  
  
Jack ignored her. He was leaning far back in his chair, looking at a sword mounted on the wall. Will and Elizabeth then ignored him.  
  
"He doesn't seem so deathly ill to me," Will commented.  
  
Jack began to cough.  
  
"His cough does come at the most convenient times," Elizabeth agreed. "But he says he is sick, and....well, why else would he leave the Black Pearl and come here alone?"  
  
Jack's coughing grew so violent that the chair gave way beneath him and he fell on his back.  
  
"It would not be proper for me to care for him, if he is so ill," Elizabeth told Will. "Do you understand? He is a man, and....not a trustworthy one, at that."  
  
"I am trustworthy!" Jack defended himself from the floor. "If I weren't, you two'd have died a year ago, remember that." And he convulsed into a coughing fit.  
  
"It is not a false cough, it comes from the lungs," Will said quietly. "And if he does need care, then....Well, why not your crew, Jack?"  
  
"Can't aid a sick man at sea," Jack replied, sitting up and wincing. "Do ye think I'd be here when I could be on me Black Pearl???"  
  
"And what is wrong with Port Royal?" Elizabeth inquired sharply.  
  
"It be a port, not a ship, and not my ship, savvy?" Jack retorted. "Ports are only good for one thing, and that be raidin'."  
  
"Ugh!" Elizabeth groaned. She took up her cloak. "Will...."  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Care for him, Will, or do not, it is your choice," she told him. She hesitated, and then touched his face. "Knowing you, you will. And while it is not the arrangement I'm sure Captain Jack might have liked...I am grateful."  
  
"It isn't a problem," Will said. "Take care of yourself, though, Miss--I mean, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a kiss and then bid him farewell. Jack coughed her a "G'bye", and she only gave him a pitying smile and nod. Then, she was gone. Will stared out the window as she was swallowed by the black night, and then turned on Jack, who smiled lopsidedly at him.  
  
"A year goes by, and you waltz back here with the sole purpose of having one of us nurse you back to health?" he asked, approaching him.  
  
Jack thought about this. "...It be a good thing to have friends, it be," he finally said.  
  
"Where have you been?" Will asked. "You vanished on the Pearl, and were never heard from again! Not even a letter..."  
  
"Were you expecting a letter?" Jack asked, sounding amused. "I can barely scratch out my own name, Will, let alone a letter to you."  
  
"Is that why?"  
  
"No. If I could....I wouldn't 'ave." Jack stood up and picked up the chair he'd fallen in. "I'm a pirate, not a pen pal."  
  
"You still could have--"  
  
"I didn't have time!" Jack exclaimed. He placed a hand over his chest. "But it touches me to know you care and worry so much about me."  
  
Will made a disdainful sound. He and Jack looked at each other. Finally, Will couldn't help break a smile. He gave Jack a man's embrace and pat on the back. "Ah, Jack! Well, where have you been? And what have you been doing?"  
  
Jack's face lit up. "Sailin' on the Pearl!" he said proudly. "And she's more breathtaking than I even remembered! We plundered ships from Indonesia, pillaged the most bustling ports, found the most legendary treasures! Our sails strike fear into the hearts of seamen again! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Will wasn't sure these were exactly good things, but he smiled at how ecstatic Jack was. But as he tried to resume his gushing, Jack broke into a hideous cough. He sat down and bowed his head.  
  
"I worry about 'er," he mumbled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Pearl," Jack replied mournfully. "I put faith in the crew, but a crew without a captain is only a crew. If something happens to her...."  
  
"The ship will be fine," Will told him. "You should worry more of yourself."  
  
"I am worryin' about myself by worryin' about the Pearl. Without her, I'm nothing, savvy?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Will looked at him. Despite his usual placid face, there was a deep depression in Jack's eyes. "Besides, without you, the Pearl is nothing. So come. I believe you need some rest."  
  
Jack was staring at the floor, unusually quiet. He stood and followed Will, but was sullen in nature. Will guessed that he had little experience relying on others, and it was humiliating for him. Not knowing what to say, Will simply led him upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
"I would dare not use the master's bedroom in his absence, and so...well, you take my bed," Will offered. "I shall sleep on the cot."  
  
Jack was nervous; Will could tell by the way he was holding his hands. "Problem?"  
  
Jack looked at him oddly. Then, he flopped down on Will's bed and replied, "No! I simply have never met a man willing to give up his bed for another man."  
  
"I'd have thought twice had I know you'd jump in with your coat and shoes like that," Will sighed. "You're soaking wet! You can't sleep like that."  
  
"Of course I could." Jack sat up and began removing his boots. "But I won't." He removed his belt with all his supplies, his coat, and his boots and hat, and placed them all very carefully on Will's nightstand. Will came to his side and placed a hand on his chest. Jack jumped. "What are ye doing?!"  
  
Will gave him a look. "I may be no doctor, but I do know something of illnesses." He was quiet for a moment. "Your breathing is shallow." He touched Jack's forehead, having to slide a hand beneath the bandanna. "And you have a high fever." He frowned at Jack. "Why are you so calm? You must feel terrible."  
  
"I been sick before," Jack replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, lie down." Will gently pushed Jack down on the bed. "I'll have you back at sea before you know it."  
  
"Ah, Will...." Jack lay down and realized how exhausted he was. He smiled a little at Will as his eyes began to close. "Just like your father....only smaller...."  
  
Will frowned in puzzlement, but Jack was asleep before he could further inquire. Will exhaled. "I feel exhausted already," he said. "It'll be a fine few weeks, few months dealing with you, Jack. Though I do somewhat hope that being ill will, er...calm you down a bit." He smiled fondly at Jack. "Well, in any case, welcome back."  
  
With that, he stood and stretched. He removed his own shoes and lay down on the uncomfortable cot. Fortunately, he was so tired that he fell asleep despite the discomfort.  
  
*  
  
Will awoke fairly late the next day. He stretched and yawned, wondering why he was on the cot. Slowly, the events of last night filtered into his mind, and he groaned. "Ohh....Jack....are you awake yet?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Jack?" Will stood and looked over at his bed. It was empty. "Now where have you gone off to?" Will wondered. He dressed himself and brushed his hair neatly, and then went downstairs. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Then, he heard a noise from the cellar. "There you are," he muttered. "I should have known."  
  
Will walked down to the cellar, and sure enough, there was Jack. He was pulling the cork out of a bottle. Will scowled. "Those aren't mine! Put it back!"  
  
"Fine selection your master has here," Jack observed. "I knew it wasn't yours." And he drank from the bottle. "Ah! Nothing like a drink first thing in the morning! Good stuff! I'll be cured in no time with this, I'll tell ye that."  
  
Will watched him, at a loss. Finally, he turned and left him there. There was no point in trying to separate a pirate from his drink, especially Jack. Will resigned himself to making breakfast.  
  
Around the time he was serving it, Jack reappeared. He sat himself down, took the plate that was stacked the highest, and began to wolf down the food. Will stared at him, and then ignored him.  
  
"Nod bad," Jack mumbled, mouth full with biscuit. "Aren' ye the independand one."  
  
"I've been cooking for myself since I was a boy," Will replied. "I assume you can't?"  
  
"Cand wha'?"  
  
"Cook."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yer fadder coul' though." Jack washed down the mouthful finally. "He could cook well."  
  
"My father?" Will asked. He stared at his fork. "I haven't thought of him much, since I found out what he was."  
  
"Yer not ashamed, are you?" Jack asked sharply.  
  
"No." Will shook his head. "I know it's possible to be a good man and a pirate."  
  
Jack nodded and the resumed savaging the food. Will went to his own food, pondering. Adventuring with Jack and living with him were to be vastly different, and he knew it. He somewhat dreaded the weeks ahead.  
  
"How has the crew been?" Will asked.  
  
"Good, good." Jack smiled bitterly. "No sign of a mutiny yet."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"And how have you been, mate?" Jack asked. "Obviously, Elizabeth still is fond of you, or else she'd have no objections to nursing me." He smirked.  
  
"Unlike you, she respects our love," Will replied, "and we are in love."  
  
"Mm....didn't see any particular pieces of treasure on her fingers, though, mate," Jack pointed out. "Specifically a, oh, diamond, gold....engagement ring?"  
  
"It is none of your concern," Will said curtly. He stood and began clearing away his empty dishes.  
  
"As sincere as you are, lad, I must say, you move rather slowly," Jack told him.  
  
"I wish to be...better established in Port Royal before marrying Elizabeth," Will explained. "The shop does not even belong to me yet. We agreed that I should own something before the marriage."  
  
"Why?" asked Jack. "You won't own anything worthwhile until you marry her and her wealth is yours. So, marry her, and then you'll own something."  
  
Will shook his head. "I refuse to marry her for her money, Jack."  
  
"You refuse to, but you will." Jack stood. "In the end, it will be yours, Will. Why fuss with ideals and the like, waiting as your opportune moment passes you by? Keep waitin', and you'll have your ideals and morals safe, but no estate and no Elizabeth."  
  
"We both agreed on this," Will informed him. "We shall both wait for the 'opportune moment', as you say."  
  
Jack only gave him a look. Will returned the look and then carried the dishes to the sink. Behind him, he heard Jack start coughing again.  
  
"You go back on to bed now that you've finished eating," Will told him. "I don't see you're fit to do much else."  
  
Jack grumbled something incoherent. Will was grateful he did not understand.  
  
"I don't see why you did decide to return here, even if you are sick," Will said, sitting at the table beside Jack. "You can't show your face in town, and you have but two friends here. Why not rest in Tortuga? You said you have people you know there, and your crew could have docked." Jack was shaking his head. "Why not?" Will asked.  
  
"A ship like the Pearl is not meant to rest, especially not in a den of thieves, savvy?" Jack explained. "She could not rest for but a moment without someone takin' 'er, and I will be damned, aye more damned than I am now, to see her stolen again."  
  
Will gave him a queer look. "You truly love that ship, don't you?"  
  
"The only thing I have ever loved," Jack said, eyes shining. "Well, other than all the treasures I've plundered, but that goes without saying."  
  
"And of people?" Will asked.  
  
Jack looked at him, fairly surprised.  
  
"Have you never loved a person?" Will asked curiously.  
  
Jack shifted his gaze. "....There was one."  
  
Will gestured for him to explain. "Who? What happened to her?"  
  
Jack gave a quiet laugh. "Her...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jack stared at him for a moment. Then, he jumped to his feet. "I think I'll be taking your advice and going to bed," he said quickly.  
  
"Not a thing you wish to discuss, I presume," Will observed.  
  
Jack spun on his heels and looked at Will. "Not a thing I wish to discuss with you, young Will Turner." And he left.  
  
"That was bizarre," Will muttered to himself. "Then again, Jack is bizarre...." He shook his head. "At least he isn't causing trouble.....yet..."  
  
*  
  
As it may happen, Jack did not cause any trouble for a great deal of the day. In fact, Will heard nothing from the pirate from morning until late afternoon. As he took a break from working, Will realized how late it was, and how unusual it was for Jack to be silent so long. He put down his hammer and left the metal to cool, and then went upstairs.  
  
"Jack!" he called. "Jack, are you asleep? Wake up! I'm growing hungry, are you? Jack? Jack!"  
  
To Will's horror, the bed was empty, as was the cot. "Jack!!!" Will searched the small room, but Jack was nowhere. He ran through the upstairs, and even searched the cellar. Jack was gone. "Argh! JACK!"  
  
Having no choice, Will left the shop to search for the ailing pirate. Annoyingly, he had to make an attempt at being inconspicuous in town; no one could know Jack was in Port Royal, lest word fall upon the ears of the commodore. Walking in a less than casual pace, Will swept through the small town. Jack was nowhere, but Will knew he could be anywhere. He cared nothing for danger nor law, and was the sort who was addicted to getting in over his head. Added to this that the last times Jack got in over his head in Port Royal it landed him in prison, and the result was a near frantic and highly annoyed Will.  
  
In the meantime, Jack was spending his time rather frivolously. He stole a coin purse or two from various targets, pick pocketed a silver watch, and then swiped a drink unnoticed in the pub. His cough got in his way, so he managed to steal a bottle of elixir from the medicine store. Drinking a bit too much of it, he jumped his way down the beach and rocks. Here, he found a cove, and watched the navy's ships sailing in and out of the port. It saddened him, and he missed his Pearl, but the smell of the sea air calmed him. In his mind, he mused with the day he could return to sea, free of illness, and resume his plundering....but he did not necessarily plan on leaving Port Royal without a certain treasure....  
  
Jack shifted and watched the navy's Interceptor II. Yes, this treasure....he might not have returned to Port Royal for it, had his illness not taken him. But being that he would have to be grounded for a time, he may as well do one last bit of plundering here in Port Royal. Easily, he could have rested in Tortuga, as Will suggested, had it not been for this treasure of Port Royal.  
  
How many tricks, he wondered, would it take to conquer this treasure? Would it be worth it? Perhaps, perhaps not, and perhaps he would never be able to own this treasure; it did not matter. The hunt of the treasure was the best part, after all.  
  
As a ship vanished into the dimming horizon, Jack realized that he had been out for a while. He smiled as he went on his way back to the blacksmith shop, wondering how furious Will would be. He might have taken his time, but the rain started soon, and his cough forced him to hurry back.  
  
Will had also returned to the shop due to the rain. The moment Jack walked inside Will was before him, complaining. "Where have you been, Jack?!" he asked angrily. "I was looking for you all day! How can you dare show your face in town? Do you enjoy danger?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Aye."  
  
Will gave him a threatening look.  
  
"Not to say I was in trouble," Jack said, darting past Will. "I was browsing the streets, mingling with the lively crowds of dear, old Port Royal!"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"As I said, mingling." Jack emptied his pockets onto the table. Several coin purses jingled with money and the half empty bottle of elixir rolled across it.  
  
"Mingling? Ha! More like stealing," Will observed. "Did anyone see you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hm. Really? And you know this...how?"  
  
Jack was counting the money. "That be one and two...ah, gold one there..."  
  
"You don't," Will answered for him. He was quiet for a moment, and then grabbed Jack by the shoulders. Jack protested loudly, but Will jostled him all the way upstairs.  
  
" 'Ey! 'Ey! Lemme go! Whaddaye think yer doin'?!"  
  
"Sit down! Sit down and be quiet!" Will snapped.  
  
"Now what be rising your temper?" Jack asked. "I didn't recall you being so uptight."  
  
"It isn't uptight!" Will said angrily. "Anyone could have seen you! You would have been arrested! Do you want to hang?!"  
  
"No." Jack jerked his arm out of Will's grasp. "Do you want to die? Little brat, daring to grab me like that..."  
  
"I dare," Will said defiantly.  
  
"Ohhh. I understand now, yes." Jack raised his index finger. "You......you, you, you....were worried about me." He smiled.  
  
"Yes, I was worried!" Will said. "Why are you laughing?! I was worried."  
  
"If you worry about me every time I'm not at your side, dear Will, I pity you," Jack said in amusement. Then, he broke into his cough.  
  
"It shall not be a problem, as I plan to keep you under lock and key from here on," Will told him. Jack attempted to laugh at this, but only coughed harder. Will frowned. "It isn't funny."  
  
Jack tried to croak that it was, but collapsed to his knees with the cough. Will was instantly at his side. Jack clutched his aching side and winced.  
  
"You've done it to yourself," Will told him. "You're soaked, and cold. Ugh. Here." Will tugged off Jack's bandanna, much to Jack's choked up protest, and Jack's black hair spilled down. It was matted and tangled around his face, and smelled rather awful. Will ignored it and removed Jack's shirt, to which Jack protested even more. "Calm down!" Will snapped. "Do you wish to remain ill?"  
  
"Stop--[cough]--undres--[cough]--undressin' me," Jack managed to croak. "Lea'e me."  
  
"No." Will took off his boots. Then, he wrapped a sheet around him. Jack looked at him sullenly, before he burst into another coughing fit. "Well, who else will take care of you, since you don't?" Will pointed out.  
  
"Ah dun need care," Jack mumbled. Then, he smiled cynically at Will. "But yer so sweet, love, that ye remind me of me mother."  
  
Will's chest heaved. "Hold your tongue."  
  
"You can hold my tongue for me if ye--" He broke off into coughs, much to Will's relief. Jack gave a frustrated groan and collapsed on the bed. He lay on his back (which, Will had taken note, was not as hairy as he so may have bragged) and stared at Will. Will stared back.  
  
"I be stuck with ye, Turner," Jack sighed hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "And you be stuck with me. But why? Why do you care, young Turner, eh?"  
  
Will shrugged. "Why would I not care? There were uncertain times, but after all was said and done...we saved each other, didn't we? And we both rescued Elizabeth. I thought that made us friends...."  
  
"Aye, it did, it did." Jack nodded. "And you be the only friend willing to care for me."  
  
Will looked at the floor. "Yes..."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to say more, but began to cough violently. Will watched him worriedly. Jack's mortality had never occurred to him until now, but as the captain's face began to take a bluish pallor and his skin broke a sweat, Will realized that he very well could die. Pneumonia killed most people around Jack's age, after all. Will did not want to think of it.  
  
"It's cold," Jack said, on his side by now. "Ah, Will, light a fire, will ye? It's cold..."  
  
"It isn't so cold," Will said softly. He gave Jack another blanket and stopped at his side to touch his face. "Your fever worsened. I told you not to go outside!"  
  
"You sound upset," Jack said in amusement. "How worried are you, I wonder?"  
  
"Shut up." Will sat on the corner of the bed beside him. "Worry of yourself for now, stupid."  
  
Jack laughed more, through his cough. "Ye are just like 'im..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
Will shook his head. "No, I....I simply wish for you to live! Look at you. You're shaking." He turned his face. It pained him to see Jack this way, and he was suddenly jolted by memories of their first meeting, of how strong and confident Jack had always been. He remembered stealing the Interceptor from the commodore, how Jack had smiled so evilly. His personality had not been dulled at all by the illness, but Will worried for his body. Were he weakened too much, it would be as death; for Jack would surely die without being able to plunder the seas.  
  
"I see it in yer eyes, Will," Jack said, smiling still. "You are worried!" He began to laugh.  
  
"Is this what you do?" Will asked. "Laugh at those who care about you?"  
  
"Aye. Ha ha ha!"  
  
"....No wonder women are always slapping you," Will said darkly. He stood and went to light a fire, despite the warmth of the room.  
  
This made Jack laugh even harder, until he was racked by another coughing fit. He made an annoyed noise and buried his face in the pillow, muffling but not stopping the cough. "Arrrghhh! I hate this!"  
  
"As do I." Will returned to sit beside Jack on the bed. "Here. I heated this on the fire. Drink it." He helped Jack sit and gave him hot water. Jack looked at it with distaste, but drank it. Will's hand lingered on his shoulder. Jack looked at it, and then at Will.  
  
"Your father did exactly the same," he said incredulously. "He would be doing this for me now....had he not..." He frowned deeply, much more serious than usual.  
  
"Well....I am here," Will said. "So.....stop making fun of me, listen to what I tell you, and go to sleep."  
  
"Bossy little welp, you are," Jack grumbled, lying down again.  
  
"Like my father?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Were you two...good friends?" Will inquired.  
  
"Aye." He shrugged. "Somethin' like that..."  
  
"And he cared for you?"  
  
"Aye, from time to time." Jack smiled distantly. "Hell, I met him when I was thirteen."  
  
"So young?"  
  
"Yes, and he was..." Jack counted out on his fingers. "Well, he was....sixteen, or something of the like. And I followed him out to sea, good old William." He lowered his gaze, and sadness entered his deep, usually vacant, eyes. "Yes, good old William....I miss 'im, you know that, Will? I miss 'im to this day."  
  
"I'm sorry, I suppose."  
  
"Good man, him, and a hell o' a pirate." Jack smiled wistfully. "Hell of a man..."  
  
Will just smiled a small smile, not knowing quite how to reply. Jack grew silent, and soon had fallen into sleep. Will noticed he was still holding Jack's shoulder, and instantly drew his hand away.  
  
*  
  
A day had come and gone since Jack's return to Port Royal. Having seen Will briefly the other day, flitting worriedly through the town, Elizabeth had come to worry that Jack was causing more trouble than even she had expected. Today, she woke early, and planned to see Will about the matter. She dressed hurriedly, told her father she would visit with Will, and swept out before breakfast.  
  
Walking through the rainy town, Elizabeth realized that ever since Jack had returned, she was plagued by unease. Not that she distrusted Jack entirely, but she knew his knack for adventure quite well. It was highly probable he get himself into some trouble, and then drag Will into it. And Will would do nearly anything for Jack, as he was extremely loyal to all his friends.  
  
Yet, beyond these fears of Jack dancing with danger, another feeling bothered Elizabeth. She could not quite comprehend what it was, or what was causing it, but it hung an ominous cloud overhead. The rains and storms of the season seemed to be an omen.  
  
"Jack," she murmured to herself as she neared the blacksmith shop, "what are you doing with my Will?"  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth spun on her heels, nearly falling in the slippery streets. She held her hat on straight, water dripping from it, and looked up. Through the sheets of rain, she recognized the commodore himself. "Oh! Sir Norrington!"  
  
The tall, stern-faced man was eyeing her with concern. "Are you all right, Elizabeth?" He glanced at the shop. "He makes you come through rain and storm simply to see him now, does he?"  
  
"Not at all! I wished to....surprise Will," Elizabeth lied. "And for what reasons, no doubt of high importance, do you brave the storms, Sir Norrington?"  
  
"We are out for the same reason, I should say," Norrington sighed. "I was about to pick up an order of swords personally from your Turner."  
  
"Oh! Well, eh...." Elizabeth glanced nervously at the shop, where Jack was hiding. "Why not....wait a spell? I should....I should....love to speak with you!"  
  
Norrington's eyebrows raised. "With me?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, about the, eh...the swords!"  
  
Norrington stared at her. "...."  
  
"In a moment, I will be right with you," Elizabeth said, stepping backwards. "Let me....inform Will of, er....our arrival."  
  
The commodore opened his mouth, but she had already darted inside the shop. He frowned deeply. "What in God's name...."  
  
"Penny for a thought, commodore?"  
  
Norrington turned. A young street urchin he knew by his brushes with the law had approached him: a small boy with quick hands and darkened skin, one of the town's half-breeds. Norrington looked down at him apathetically. "Hm?"  
  
"Do ye not wish to know of why the lady is actin' so oddly?" the boy asked. "So suspiciously, commodore?"  
  
"As if you knew," Norrington retorted.  
  
"I know what I see, I does."  
  
"...." Norrington normally would have ignored this, brushing it off as town gossip. However, something caused him to pay attention. He turned back to the boy. "And what have you seen?"  
  
"Interestin' sights, interestin' sights," the boy said vaguely. "Some pence worth of sights, mebbe?"  
  
"Perhaps, should I deem them so." Norrington flipped the kid a coin. "Tell me."  
  
"Lady Swan 'as been actin' more peculiar than this, I tell ye that," the kid said. "Came by the night before last, to this 'ere shop."  
  
"At night?" Norrington asked, horrified. "Alone?"  
  
"Not quite." The kid glanced at Norrington's pockets.  
  
"Oh, for the love of--" Norrington carelessly flicked more money at him. "Go on, you wretch!"  
  
"Heh. 'At's more like it," the kid said. "No, she was not alone. She held over her fine shoulders another figure, a man, and 'e was all wrapped up in black."  
  
"In black...a man, you say?"  
  
"Aye, stranger it was, perhaps, or perhaps someone ye know," the kid said. "Saw 'im leave the next mornin', still all cloaked and hidin' 'is face, and then went back in the evenin', 'e did. Never left again, if ye catch my drift."  
  
Norrington stared at the shop, eyes alight with suspicion. Elizabeth exited then, and began to come towards him. He motioned for the kid to leave.  
  
"All righ', I'm goin'," the kid said. "Thank ye kindly, commodore."  
  
"Keep your eyes and ears sharp, and you may thank me again in the future," Norrington said under his breath.  
  
The kid smirked and headed off just as Elizabeth returned. Norrington eyed her, though his face showed no emotion. She only smiled nervously.  
  
"I suddenly tire, Sir," she told him. "Would it be much of a bother to have me driven home?"  
  
"Not at all," Norrington said curtly. "My carriage is there. The driver will have no objections to taking you."  
  
"But...."  
  
Norrington ignored her and strode over to the shop. He went in, and immediately sensed a familiar presence. His eyes darted around, and then landed on Will. The young apprentice's eyes were wide, and though he was doing his absolute best to appear as normal, there was nervousness in his demeanor. Norrington smiled discreetly.  
  
"What might I do for you, commodore?" Will asked coolly.  
  
"The order of swords, Turner. You remember?"  
  
"Oh! Those!" Will turned around. "Damn it...."  
  
"A problem?"  
  
"I was...distracted the other day, and...well, they aren't quite ready yet," Will said, teeth clenched in anger. "Forgive me, I had...business...to attend..."  
  
"In town?"  
  
Will looked at him in surprise. "Yes...."  
  
Norrington looked him up and down. "I see."  
  
Just then, there was a noise above their heads. Will twitched. Norrington was watching him as a hungry cat watches a mouse.  
  
"Company, Turner?"  
  
"No, not--I mean...yes, but....ah...."  
  
"Old company? Old friend?" Norrington pressed, approaching the stairs.  
  
"No!" Will darted in his path. "I mean, yes, I am caring for a friend. Their identity is my business alone."  
  
"There is no business in Port Royal beyond or beneath the commodore," Norrington told him. "Let me pass, boy."  
  
Will shook his head in dismay. Norrington drew his sword and pointed it at his throat. "Let me pass, now, Turner."  
  
"He is....he is ill!" Will blurted out.  
  
"...."  
  
"He is ill!" Will repeated. "He returned not to commit crime, but to heal! Even he deserves a place to heal! I swear, commodore, if you so much as hurt him..."  
  
"Step aside before your words do you in, Turner," Norrington said, sounding bored. "I have no intent of arresting anyone, I'm simply...curious."  
  
Will made a disbelieving sound. Norrington pushed him aside and darted up the stairs. His lips curled into a dark smile. "Well, well, well.....and look what the storms have blown in."  
  
Jack was sitting on Will's bed, looking decidedly anxious, and gesturing with his hands senselessly. "I can....well, I can explain. Y'see, Will is a wonderful friend, but he's rather hopeless as a guard, wouldn't ye say?" And he began to cough.  
  
"Stop that. You aren't sick," Norrington snapped. "Why are you here?"  
  
Jack only coughed on.  
  
"For our ships again? For the governor's small fortune?" Norrington pressed as he approached Jack. He grabbed Jack's hair in his hand and pulled the pirate's head back. "Answer me!"  
  
Jack winced and tried to pry his hands off. "That's why I told Will not to take off the bloody bandanna. Argh! I didn't come for any of that! I am sick!"  
  
"You look it. Then again, you always look a fright." Norrington released him and looked him over with disgust. "You're barely even dressed."  
  
Jack gave him a nasty smile. "Is it makin' ye uncomfortable?"  
  
"Only with revulsion." Norrington shifted his gaze to Jack's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't march you straight to the gallows...again."  
  
"...Because I'm ill?"  
  
"Not good enough." Norrington grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Jack protested, struggling. "You haven't heard why I did come back here!"  
  
"Wasn't it because you are ill?"  
  
"No! Lemme go!" Jack tore out of Norrington's grasp finally and rubbed his arm. "I could've rested in Tortuga, couldn't I 'ave, yet I came here instead, knowing you'd be lurking about my throat, savvy?"  
  
"And what made you choose Port Royal?" Norrington asked impatiently. Then, his eyes suddenly lit with realization. "It couldn't be...."  
  
Jack gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Ohhh. Now I see." Norrington smiled. "Of course....Will Turner...."  
  
Jack stared at the floor, rocking from one foot to the other.  
  
"I've heard the stories, yes, heard them all by now," Norrington said distantly. " 'Tis legend with all men of the sea. I always hoped that...." His eyes turned on Jack. "Is that why you've come?"  
  
"I, er..."  
  
"Is that why you've returned?" Norrington asked firmly. "For Will?"  
  
"....Aye," Jack mumbled.  
  
Norrington laughed an eerie laugh. Jack looked embarrassed.  
  
"Fantastic!" Norrington gushed. "Utterly fantastic!"  
  
"Fantastic enough to lemme live, commodore?" Jack asked.  
  
"Of course!" He turned to the leave, laughing still. "Live! I wish you luck! Oh ho ho ho!"  
  
Jack grumbled something vile under his breath.  
  
Downstairs, Will was waiting restlessly, a sword in hand. Norrington came down, chuckling softly to himself, without Jack. Will jumped over to him.  
  
"...Where is Jack?"  
  
"Jack is where you left him," Norrington replied, eyes gleaming. "Ah, Will, how I pity you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you actually believe his ill act?" Norrington asked in amusement. "That he came all this way to recover here? Foolish boy."  
  
"I'm not stupid! What are you saying?!"  
  
"He is a pirate!" Norrington exclaimed. "Do you realize how many times he must have contracted one illness or the other in his lifetime? He's lived thus far, has he not? He has survived illness without you and without Port Royal before! He did not return simply to recover."  
  
"He told you this?"  
  
"He may as well have," Norrington replied. He frowned questioningly at Will. "Have you never heard the stories? Have you never wondered what it was that draws that filth to you? Why he helped you and Elizabeth that year? Why he returns to you?"  
  
Will frowned. "He is a friend..."  
  
"No, no, he means to be more than a friend," Norrington said, serious now. "My God, Will! You stand on the brink of your own destruction with such innocence! I wonder....if your father was the same, before Jack stole him away."  
  
"My..."  
  
"Yes! Oh, Will, the stories of Bootstrap Turner and Jack Sparrow are legend," Norrington told him. "Ask any man in the bar! Ask any in Tortuga!" He took a step closer to Will. "Their love is legend."  
  
"Love?" Will asked. "You mean, they were as brothers?"  
  
Norrington laughed coldly. "No two brothers have ever loved as that! No. No, Will, they were more than brothers or family or any other lie Jack may spit at you. They were lovers."  
  
Will's eyes widened, and then his face twisted in fury. "You're lying!"  
  
"How could I even begin to make up such a disgusting fantasy? No, it is the truth," Norrington said calmly. "The truth, as it were, that was revealed by none other than Jack, over twenty years ago." His eyes turned to the stairs. "Am I correct, Jack?"  
  
Will turned. Jack had been sitting on the stairs listening all along. He smiled and gave Will a little wave. Will gaped at him.  
  
"You've sat there all this time, allowing him to spew lies about you and my father?" Will asked him. "Open your usually big mouth! Speak in your defense! Dispell these lies!"  
  
Jack was glaring murderously at Norrington, but said nothing.  
  
"I will be off, then. Have me the swords by tomorrow, Turner, and keep your filthy 'friend' out of sight," Norrington said, turning to leave.  
  
"No, wait a moment! Jack!" Will turned to him. "Speak, Jack! What's the matter with you? Dispell his lies!"  
  
Norrington left them, chuckling softly. Jack shifted on his feet and faced Will.  
  
"Tell me he was lying, Jack," Will demanded. "Tell me he was lying!"  
  
".....Now, Will, it wasn't as dark as he made it sound, y'see..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Will exclaimed. He pushed past Jack. "If it is the truth, than I want no part in it! Do not speak to me of it! My God..."  
  
"Will..."  
  
Will went to his work, banging loudly on a piece of metal. Jack went to approach him, turned away, turned to him again, and then finally resigned himself to going upstairs.  
  
When he was gone, Will's felt softened into sorrow. All his life he had dreamed of his father, of a good, noble man forced to leave his family in order to provide for them. But since meeting Jack a year ago, he had learned his father had left of his own accord, that he was as Jack, a pirate. But no, not only a pirate, but a lover of Jack. Will shook his head. He may have accepted, grudgingly, his father's 'trade', but he would never accept this.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: A Plot ~Considerin' This, and Considerin' That~  
  
Will was silent as he served lunch that day. Jack sat fiddling with one of the chairs as Will slammed the plates and food onto the table. Finally, he slammed his fists on the table before Jack. Jack looked at him placidly.  
  
"How could my father love you?!" Will yelled at him. "Is that why he left me, my mother?! For you?!"  
  
"Easy, young Turner, easy...." Jack said.  
  
"Answer me!" Will demanded. "Tell me the truth!"  
  
"I thought you wanted nothing to do with it?"  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"I knew William well before he knew your mother, savvy?" Jack said. "He loved me first. Not to say most, but first is all. In 'is whole life, he had three great loves. In no particular order they were me, your mother, and me ship, the Pearl."  
  
"But did he leave his family because he could not leave the sea...or because he could not leave you?"  
  
Jack waved a hand. "I was the sea to him!" he said. "I was the ep...epit...ept..."  
  
"Epitome?"  
  
"Aye, that! Of the sea." Jack nodded. "He couldn't 'ave left me or the ship or the sea, Will. He was like me." And he nodded one final time.  
  
"Well, that explains everything," Will said bitterly, sitting down. "He was like you."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Will exhaled and buried his face in his hands for a moment. "Jack....rrghh...."  
  
Jack ignored this and began eating savagely. Will ran his hands over his face and watched him silently. "What did he see in you?" he wondered aloud. "What? Not to say I necessarily hate you, but...you are..."  
  
"What be I?"  
  
"You are.....strange."  
  
Jack shrugged. "I been called worse."  
  
"...I have only one more question, Jack."  
  
Jack groaned.  
  
"Is Norrington right? Did you come back here for me? To....what? Seduce me?"  
  
"I could'e rested in Tortuga," Jack said, and then took a long swig of his drink.  
  
"And you did not because..." Will gave him a look. "Why?"  
  
"Well, first, I tried for Elizabeth, didn't I?" Jack reminded Will. "But I knew she wouldn't bother with me. She didn't on the island, af'er all." He shrugged. "So, I decided on another treasure."  
  
"Treasure?" Will widened his eyes. "Me?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Ugh. God, Norrington was right," Will moaned. "You're despicable! Despicable and disgusting! Stay away from me. I will...stand by you through this illness and whenever, but....friends we are, and lovers we shall never be. Savvy?"  
  
"Don't steal me words, Will," Jack grumbled.  
  
"Understand?"  
  
"I understand ye." Jack stared at his food, smirked, and then muttered very softly, "Doesn't mean I agree with ye..."  
  
Will gave him a look. Jack smiled and took a bite out of his food. Will exhaled and shook his head.  
  
"Do I tire you, young Turner?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack laughed. "Poor Will, ye be too young for this," he said. "Nor do you understand the nature of the sea, the nature of a seaman's life."  
  
"I thought I did," Will replied. "From what I always heard, you drink and steal and have countless whores in various locales. That was bad enough to think of, but this is--"  
  
"Is what?" Jack said defensively. "Ye go out to sea, have some drink, sail aimlessly under the moon and star, and your alone then. It isn't so....hard...to...to...." He shrugged. "To lose restraint. We pirates have little restraint to begin with."  
  
"But....two men....it...it is..."  
  
"I know. But...we loved each other, and I stand by that," Jack said stubbornly. "Men love each other every day, y'know; the only difference is they usually keep their bodies out of it."  
  
"Men don't....well, friendship is..."  
  
"Do you not love me, Will?" Jack asked.  
  
Will stared at him in surprise. "Love...you? I....well, I...we are friends, but..."  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"....Yes. Yes, are you satisfied?" Will replied. "I love you as a dear friend."  
  
"And what be stoppin' ye from keeping your body out of it?" Jack asked slyly. "Morality? Society?"  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will snapped. "Even if I did feel inclined to follow in my father's footsteps, my love for Elizabeth would never allow me to share my body with another."  
  
"Don't tell me you're a virgin, lad," Jack said in amusement, his eyes wandering downward on Will.  
  
Will shifted. "Well, no....I'm....I'm not quite, but..."  
  
"Oh ho! And where was your love for the lovely Miss Swan when you lost said virginity?" Jack inquired. How he was savoring this little treasure hunt of his: trying to twist Will's mind into so many circles, he would have no choice but to take him.  
  
"Well, well....I was...younger," Will said, blushing. "I had an incident with one of the, er....well...one of the local....whores. It meant nothing; the owner of the shop, he....he insisted, and...well...I was so young...and..."  
  
Jack began to laugh, but it quickly turned into a cough. Still, amusement shone in his eyes. Will glowered at him.  
  
"It meant nothing," he said firmly.  
  
Jack may have kept laughing but his cough worsened. Will was somewhat grateful. He finally began eating his food as Jack coughed violently.  
  
"For God's sake, man, drink something!" he snapped after some minutes of this.  
  
Jack managed to splutter down some water, but it did not help much. He stumbled off his chair and fell to his knees, grumbling and clutching his side. Will continued to ignore him.  
  
"Goin' to [cough] rest," Jack finally croaked. He pitifully picked himself up from the floor and stumbled upstairs.  
  
"Lunatic," Will muttered.  
  
*  
  
Will was quiet throughout the rest of the day. He worked on Norrington's shipment of swords, made dinner, dragged Jack down for it, ate, and then stormed upstairs. Jack attempted several times to make talk, but Will completely ignored him. Slightly downhearted, Jack finally gave up....for about half an hour. Then, when they were both upstairs in bed, he tried once more.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"Jack, leave me be," Will sighed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Because of a few old, good times I had with your father?" Jack guessed. "Times past, Will, times past. It takes nothing away from your father. I tell ye, he was a good man."  
  
"I....do not doubt that he was," Will said quietly, "nor that he had his reasons for his ways. I simply do not wish to imagine the two of you together." He shook his head. "It isn't right."  
  
"It was more right than you'd ever imagine," Jack informed him. "He was the only person I ever love."  
  
Will turned his face towards Jack. "You mean...when I asked a night or two ago if you ever loved a person, and you replied there was one....it was my father?!"  
  
Jack nodded. "The only person I have ever loved."  
  
"More than any woman?"  
  
"More than any person." Jack rolled onto his side and peered over at Will with a boyish grin. "I was just a lad, understand Will, when I be meeting your father. An' he was everythin' I wanted to be: tall, strong, commanding. I admired him, everyone did! And we became best friends, took to sea together. We were friends for a good share of years, nothing more than mates."  
  
"And what in the heavens happened to change that?" Will asked.  
  
"Nice night one night, starry skies and all, too much rum, singin', dancin'...." Jack scratched the back of his head. "Much too much rum....more dancing....more stars...and....savvy?"  
  
Will stared at him. "...."  
  
"I wasn't like this back then." Jack pointed with both hands to his scruffy face. "I was young, pretty-like, as far as pirates go." He frowned. "Tried my damnedst not to be, but...guess I were after all, then." He cleared his throat. "I started it, and that's the truth. I jumped on your poor father, old Bootstrap, and he was bit surprised, but when I kissed him, it all went--"  
  
"Right! That is quite enough!" Will exclaimed. "I have heard enough to have nightmares every night from here forwards. Thank you. Good night, Jack."  
  
Jack smiled, revealing his few gold teeth. "G'night, Willll..."  
  
Will turned on his side and shut his eyes. He covered his entire body with his sheet, and squeezed his eyes further shut. Jack's presence haunted him, and thus he turned his mind to Elizabeth. Dear, sweet Elizabeth who he would marry someday. She was his true love, his true desire, and no other tiny spark of curiosity, or whatever it may be, for Jack would ruin that dream.  
  
Jack, in the meantime, had climbed out of bed and was tiptoeing up to Will. He leaned over him sneakily with an odd look. "...."  
  
Will bristled, sensing Jack. "What is it?"  
  
"Do ye want me gone, Will?"  
  
"No, Jack. Yes, but....not until you're better."  
  
"Are ye sure?"  
  
"Yes, Jack," Will said tensely. He rolled over and looked up at Jack. "Go to sleep."  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
Will groaned. "Go get something."  
  
"D'ye want something?"  
  
"No! Jack! I want to sleep!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Jack went downstairs. While he was gone, Will did his best to fall asleep before he returned. Unfortunately, he soon heard Jack's heavy footsteps coming back up. He sat down on Will's bed and Will heard him emptying the bottle by the pints. Between drinks, he sang something softly and awfully. Will buried his head under his pillow and shut his eyes. At long last, he felt himself drifting to sleep. Jack would drink himself to sleep sooner or later.  
  
Will was soon fast asleep. Jack's singing softened to silence and he stared at his friend. He smiled and walked towards him. "Will?" he asked with a cough. "[cough] Will?"  
  
There was only the reply of soft breathing. Jack removed the pillow from Will's face and tossed it aside. Will had fallen asleep. Jack smiled at his worried expression, and then laughed. "Ah, Will, don't be worried by old Jack. I wouldn't...." He thought on this. "Well, I would, but...Elizabeth would never have to know, eh? At least I'm not trying to seduce her, am I right? You'd never forgive me that." He smiled, eyes distant. "Will ye forgive me this, I wonder...We will have to see, we will...Will..."  
  
*  
  
The night passed with no storm or rain, and daybreak was overcast but dry. The warmth of the morning came in early, and Will smiled in his sleep. He turned over on his small cot, onto his pillow. His first thought was that the sun had warmed it much more than usual; his second was that it was breathing.  
  
Will's large brown eyes opened like a shot. He looked down and found himself lying on Jack's chest! Will gave a startled yelp and sat up. He checked his clothing and found he was still dressed. Giving a sigh of relief, he turned his attention to Jack. The pirate was also dressed, even his bandanna was on; he was sleeping peacefully, bottle of rum clutched to his chest, mouth open with snoring. Will pushed him. "Jack." Jack snored on. Will grabbed him by the shoulders, sat him up, and shook him. "JACK! CAPTAIN JACK!"  
  
"Mmrrr.....raise the sails, keep 'er steady on course.....arrr...aye, 'at's it....aye..."  
  
"Jack, this is not the Black Pearl. WAKE UP!"  
  
"Bill, that you? Aye, I be awake," Jack murmured. His eyes opened slowly. "Bill, I had the worst dream about yer son....." He laughed and put his hand on Will's shoulder. "I dreamt I wanted your son, and 'e didn't want me, can ye believe it? Not wantin' Captain Jack Sparrow...."  
  
Will drew a breath. "I do not want you, Jack, and I am not my father," he said softly.  
  
Jack blinked and moved his face closer to Will. "Eh?"  
  
"Ugh. You smell," Will said, drawing back.  
  
Jack smelled his arm and shrugged. Will pushed him aside and climbed out of bed. Jack groaned and held his head.  
  
"I dreamt you were a dream, and then I woke up and thought you were your father from the dream, only I didn't think it was a dream," he muttered. He yawned a tired, "Savvy?"  
  
"If I were you, I would dream of bathing," Will said. He put on his day clothes and stretched. "Norrington will be by." He made a stuffy face. "Sir, Commodore Norrington, of the Queen's navy. Or the Queen of his own navy, more like."  
  
Jack laughed. "Well, I think I'll be meeting Sir Norrington before he arrives."  
  
Will turned to him. "Jack, be careful with that one. He doesn't want to see you in the streets, he said."  
  
Jack waved a hand. "He says lots o' things."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"I shall return soon, young Will."  
  
Jack slipped out the window. Will ran to it and looked out. Jack hung onto the window ledge, jumped off onto a laundry line, and slid down it. He jumped off and fell sloppily to the ground. Then, he was gone. Will shook his head and shut the window on him.  
  
Happy to have his cough subdued by the warmth of the day, Jack trotted around aimlessly for a while. Then, he spotted the commodore exiting his coach and smirked. What a nice way to begin a day: bothering the law!  
  
"Ohhh....Commodore?"  
  
Norrington froze. "That voice...." He shut his eyes. "Egh..."  
  
Jack popped up in front of the taller man, typical smart look on his face. Norrington looked down at him piercingly. Jack smiled.  
  
" 'Ello, Commodore, beautiful day it be," he said casually. "Might you be stopping by the shop?"  
  
"Yes, I am, though it is no concern of yours," Norrington said curtly. "Step aside." He moved to the side and Jack darted in front of him. He tried to walk around the other way, and Jack followed. Norrington gave an impatient exhale. "Move aside, pirate, or I shall slay you right here in the middle of the street."  
  
"Oh ho! Slay me, will ye? I think not, dear commodore," Jack said, stepping annoyingly close to him. "Y'see, without me, Will has no one to tempt his young mind save Elizabeth, and that leaves no hopes for you. I know your plan, commodore, I know why you allow me to stand here, as unlawful as I be. Ye hope me to steal Will away from dear Elizabeth, that you may step in his absence and steal her away from him. Be I correct?"  
  
"I would never stoop to such a low, not even for Elizabeth," Norrington said tensely, though his face colored. He drew his sword and tapped the side of Jack's arm with it. "Step aside and leave me to my business."  
  
Jack looked at the spot he tapped and then looked back up at him. Norrington frowned, deeply disturbed by Jack's blatant lack of respect. Their eyes met.  
  
"What are you thinking, pirate?" Norrington asked him.  
  
"Oh....considerin' this, and considerin' that," Jack said vaguely.  
  
"Well, consider this." Norrington pointed his sword at Jack's throat, to which Jack's eyes widened. "You have until your illness, which I have heard nothing of today, clears. Take your 'treasure'....or you shall be taking your last breath at the end of a rope not soon after now. Is that clear?"  
  
"So much for stooping to such a low," Jack said, smirking.  
  
Norrington made a frustrated sound. He grabbed Jack by the arm and marched him towards the shop. "I told that Turner to keep you out of sight. I should have had you shot down a year ago when I had the bloody chance."  
  
"Do ye really want me dead, commodore?" Jack bothered him. "Who would add life to your little town other than me?"  
  
"No one, and it would be the better. One year is too soon, I say, for you to return...Never would be too soon. As it is, I have that Turner to keep an eye on..."  
  
"Will is a good boy," Jack defended him. He stepped directly in front of Norrington and tapped his chest. "I'm the one ye have to keep an eye on."  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off me!" Norrington snapped. He opened the door to the smith shop and threw Jack inside. "Turner! My order now!"  
  
Will came in with it, eyes wide. The commodore had not yelled much in the past year. Then, Will spotted Jack, who was still on the floor. Jack smiled at him, and Will understood why Norrington was yelling.  
  
"Here it is," Will said.  
  
"At last," Norrington said impatiently, looking the weapons over. "And did I not tell you," he pointed a sword at Jack, "to keep him off the streets?"  
  
Will shrugged. "He sneaks out the window early."  
  
"Bar it!"  
  
Will drew a breath. "I'll try, but understand that Jack isn't exactly easy to keep inside."  
  
"Try harder, Turner," Norrington said venomously. He turned on Jack, sword pointed at his nose. "And you. You keep your disgusting self confined to this shop, or I shall hang you."  
  
"Like pointing your sword at me, don't ye?" Jack said, smirking slyly.  
  
"Ugh!" The commodore gathered the swords, pushed some money at Will, and stormed out of the shop.  
  
"He seemed....rather jolted," Will observed.  
  
"He wants me dead," Jack mused.  
  
They looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
Norrington was jolted. Outside the shop, he stopped for a moment. He detested pirates, and Jack was without question the most devilish pirate he had ever encountered. Added to this the fact that Jack kept weaseling out of the gallows, and it resulted in the worst mood Sir Norrington had been in thus far.  
  
Just then, two familiar common ladies caught his eye. He strode up to them. "Excuse me. You would be Lady Elizabeth's chamber maid, am I right? And you the cook?"  
  
The ladies looked baffled. "Um, yes, sir, we are. What may we help you with, sir?"  
  
"There is a bit of information I believe the Lady of the house may have interest in," Norrington said. "Of course, it may be too vulgar to be discussed directly." He slid some coins from his pocket. "Though, naturally, should she happen to overhear a discussion between two servants, well, no one could be accused of vulgarity, could they?"  
  
"N-no, sir," the first girl said. "Might I-might I ask what information she might happen upon?"  
  
Norrington pressed the money into her hand. "A rumor and a legend." He dropped his voice to a whisper and spoke into her ear for a time.  
  
The girl's eyes went round. "Commodore, such stories!"  
  
"They are the truth," Norrington insisted. "Make sure she hears well, in detail."  
  
"Not the usual talk of female servants, but yes, we will....we will make certain she does. Thank you, thank you, sir. Come, Sara." She touched her friend's arm and they hurried on their way.  
  
Norrington smiled a little to himself. Until a voice spoke sharply from behind him.  
  
"Commodore! I must say, I am surprised."  
  
Norrington turned, face taught. "Governor...out so early?"  
  
"Yes, so I happen to be," Elizabeth's father, Governor Swan, replied slowly. "Though I admit, I am not quite as busy as you, commodore."  
  
Norrington gave him a polite smile. "What might you mean by that?"  
  
"Paying off my family's servants?" the governor said knowingly. "I can't say I expected this from you, Norrington. Not you."  
  
Norrington lowered his eyes.  
  
"You've always done everything right," said Governor Swan. "Since you were a lad, I've watched you, have I not?" He put a hand on Norrington's arm. "And my daughter hurt you with her choice, I am aware of that. But regardless of how newfangled a concept it is, I believe she is entitled to her choice."  
  
Norrington said nothing. He felt his old, righteous self returning, and guilt began to creep into his mind. He looked at his old friend, and then looked away.  
  
"I thought you had accepted her choice," Governor Swan said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"It's not that I haven't," Norrington defended himself. "I simply have come across some information concerning Turner's...background...that I thought she might need to know."  
  
"Will shall tell her what she needs to know," Governor Swan told him. "The rest of it is none of anyone's concern. Understand me?"  
  
"Yes, completely. But sir--"  
  
"Norrington, calm yourself," Swan said sternly, looking surprised and baffled. "Since you were a small child, I have never seen you this way. Never once have you lied or schemed." He took Norrington by the shoulders. "Listen to me, Norrington, accept my daughter's choice, and then make your own. Surely, you are aware of the scores of women here and even some in other towns that would love to wed you. Choose one."  
  
"Perhaps, Governor, perhaps," Norrington said, bored. He smiled. "All in good time."  
  
"Good time? You're not so young anymore, you know."  
  
Norrington gave him an insulted look.  
  
"It's only the truth." The Governor shrugged. "It is high time you settled down, Norrington, with or without my daughter."  
  
Norrington shifted on his feet. He was too respectful of Governor Swan to argue, but knew that if he spoke, his words would not be pleasant. He opted to remain silent, although he felt ten years old at the moment.  
  
"And no more lies, eh?" the governor said with a small smile. He patted Norrington's arm. "Now, I must be on my way. Take care of yourself, Norrington."  
  
"Good day, governor," Norrington said distantly. He went to his own coach and climbed in before any more chance meetings. He leaned back in his seat and let out a long sigh.  
  
'I would never stoop to such a low, not even for Elizabeth.'  
  
He had just said those words not even an hour ago, and even they had been a lie. Curse that pirate Jack! This entire situation was his fault. Had he not returned for Will, Norrington never would have even considered his dire plot. Oh, but it had seemed so perfect the moment he saw Jack's intentions: Jack would seduce Will, Elizabeth would be heartbroken, and Norrington would step in and comfort her. His eyes glinted at the mere thought of it.  
  
'I thought you had accepted her choice.'  
  
Perhaps he should simply accept it. The look in her eyes that day one year ago had been real, and even he could not deny it. Elizabeth loved Will; she would always love Will, regardless of class or heritage. That would not change.  
  
Norrington stared out the carriage window. But her choice could change. Should Will break her heart beyond repair, Norrington would be the next obvious choice. Her feelings may not be as strong at first, but she would learn to love him; she would have to.  
  
Norrington nodded to himself. "She shall have to. I'm so sorry, Governor....Your daughter was stolen from me, and now I shall....steal....her back. All I need is that idiot Jack to finish his silly seduction....and then no more lies or plots, then....it shall end."  
  
*  
  
Jack....what are you doing with my beloved?  
  
As the days went past, Elizabeth's mind grew more and more troubled. It was evening, and the storms were returning. A patter of rain gave music to the night, as Elizabeth sat down to dine with her father.  
  
"Busy day, father?" she inquired. "You seem distracted."  
  
"Oh, nothing at all, really," he replied. "No....nothing you would care about, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean, father?"  
  
Weatherby Swan lifted his wigged head. "It was Sir Norrington that troubled me, that's all."  
  
She frowned. "Sir...Norrington? Goodness, what could be the matter with him?"  
  
"Depression, I presume," replied Weatherby. "You broke his heart."  
  
Elizabeth smiled nervously. "Yes, I understand...and am deeply sorry," she lied, "however, that was an entire year ago."  
  
"Sometimes, daughter, a heart may take well over a year to mend, should it mend at all," Weatherby told her. "Lord knows mine has not yet mended from losing your mother."  
  
Elizabeth stared at her plate. "I'm sorry, father. I only meant....well...Sir Norrington is...popular with the nobles, is he not? Surely, it would be easy for him to find another woman."  
  
"He does not want another woman." Weatherby looked at his daughter. "He wants you."  
  
"Well, I am sorry to say, but have me he may not." Elizabeth poked at her food with her fork, slightly more vicious than a lady should be. "I love Will, and when the time is right, we shall marry. I have known since I was a child we would, and nothing will change that."  
  
"I would never contest your choice, daughter," Weatherby said good- naturedly. "But such are the woes of Sir Norrington."  
  
"Well.....well, well." Elizabeth did not know quite what to say. She was certainly sorry she had asked. "He will overcome his sorrow in time," she finally said graciously.  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
Elizabeth then changed the subject, and Norrington was forgotten. Dinner went by peacefully. After her father went to have a drink in the study, Elizabeth was left alone in the dining room. She took one last sip of her drink and then headed for her room. As she passed the kitchen, where the dishes were being washed, she stopped.  
  
".....that Turner boy..."  
  
Elizabeth leaned closer. Two of the young women servants were speaking, and she could have sworn she heard them talking of Will.  
  
"Yes, I do like that Turner boy," said the second girl, "but those ghastly stories about his father..."  
  
"I know," said the first girl. "My Bobby says to me, he says....the love affair of Bootstrap Turner and Jack Sparrow is legend, it is! Over twenty years ago, Jack 'imself blurted their affair out in an English pub."  
  
"Do you really think it's true?"  
  
"No one would dare spread lies of that sort against Jack!" the first girl exclaimed. "They 'ave to be true, Sara, or no one would dare speak of it!"  
  
Sara was quiet for a moment. "Well.....do you think the new story is true, then, Mary? That Captain Jack will someday return here to take Will Turner's heart?"  
  
"His heart or his body?" Mary laughed. "Whichever, I believe it will hold true, and he will return. And on that day, Will Turner will 'ave quite a choice on his hands."  
  
"Who do you believe he will choose? Lady Elizabeth or Captain Jack?"  
  
"Hm. I'm not sure I can say," Mary said thoughtfully. "His father's spirit and blood within him must call for Jack, long for 'im. Yet, he, Will Turner, desires Lady Elizabeth."  
  
"He's in the exact same place 'is father was, in'e?" Sara asked. "Bootstrap 'ad two loves of people: one was Jack, and the other was Will's mother."  
  
"An' he chose Jack, didn't he?"  
  
"Hm. You're right..."  
  
"I just hope 'e doesn't go and break Lady Elizabeth's heart," Mary sighed. "She is a wonderful woman, and I would hate to see her lose her love to that pirate."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Mm."  
  
They bustled off. Elizabeth remained pressed to the wall, her eyes round. Finally, she withdrew, wandering in a daze through the dining room.  
  
"Jack...." She shook her head in dismay. "No...No! I refuse to believe it. I refuse to...." She clutched her chest. "I need to know. I must know the truth!"  
  
She rushed to the parlor and quickly dressed to brave the storms outside.  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Two Treasures and a Broken Heart  
  
Meanwhile, Jack had succeeded in getting Will to take a few drinks with him over dinner. He had exceeded his goal, in fact, and Will was drunker than he ever had been in his young life. They were dancing and singing Jack's favorite song [yes, 'A Pirate's Life for Me']. Jack was also intoxicated, and memories of Bootstrap were adding to his mania. They fell into two separate chairs, both laughing from the song. Jack placed his hand on Will's shoulder, and Will took no notice.  
  
"Where'd you hear that song?" Jack asked. "Elizabeth?"  
  
"No, first ship I ever sailed on," Will replied, chuckling still. "One guy in the crew loved this song! He made me learn it by heart! Ha ha ha! I can't believe I still remember the words!"  
  
"It's in you, Will, it's in you," Jack told him. "Yesss...." He let his hand wander up and down Will's shoulder. "Yer a pirate at heart."  
  
Will shook his head. "No....no....I love...I love Elizabeth, Jack!" And he jumped to his feet and resumed singing and waltzing by himself.  
  
Jack took Will's hand, placed his other hand on the boy's waist, and waltzed with him. "I know you love 'er. Will," he said. "But you love me too, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I....I suppose I do," Will said slowly. He looked at Jack. "But not....not in the way you would like..."  
  
Jack looked a bit put out. "No? Why not, Will? I mean, not to say it'd be one or the other, Elizabeth or me. It's not as dire as all that, savvy? She wouldn't 'ave to kn--ohh!"  
  
Jack stumbled and fell into Will's arms. Will caught him and they both laughed. "Jack, I....I am curious, Jack, I am. You are....well, aside from being filthy, you are quite....I don't know. You have some allure. But you are a man, as am I, and...I would....never....." Will faltered as he met Jack's eyes. "I.....Eliza....beth....I couldn't......well....maybe....I...."  
  
Jack took the moment and pressed his lips to Will's. Will frowned deeply and made a small sound of protest, but Jack ignored him. He opened his mouth, and let his tongue wander into Will's mouth. Will was gripping his shoulder hard by now, but Jack held him close.  
  
"Mmm....mm.....Jack!" Will finally withdrew. "Jack, no! Stop!"  
  
"Mm hm hmmm....ye taste just like your father," Jack said, grinning idiotically. His hands wandered into Will's hair. "Yer delicious, boy..."  
  
"Jack, I...."  
  
Jack kissed him again, and their bodies pressed together. Will kissed him back this time, and he was warm and tense in Jack's arms. "Hold me, Will," Jack prompted him, putting Will's arms around his waist. "Hold me like your father did."  
  
"Mmph...Jack...Jack." Will held Jack at arms' length. "Jack. I might....have...at one time in my life, or had things worked out differently. But as things stand now, I'm sorry, I can't. I simply....can....not..."  
  
Then, the rum finally hit Will, and he blacked out. Jack caught him and then sat him on a chair. He made a frustrated face and lifted his arms in annoyance. "Agh! Will....Damn it! Missed it. Missed the opportune moment."  
  
A voice creepily replied, "Who ever said it was missed?"  
  
Jack whipped around. To his horror, Norrington was climbing in through the back window.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was...passing by."  
  
"Ah ha. Passing directly through the back alleys, commodore?" Jack inquired.  
  
Norrington strode past Jack and looked down at Will. Then, he turned back to the pirate. "Well, here is your opportune moment."  
  
"Forgive me for being so bold, commodore, but I don't usually make it with sleeping people," Jack said with a smile.  
  
"Vulgar wretch. I meant that if Turner refuses to have you, at least make him think he has!" Norrington explained. "Take him upstairs, fall asleep with him in bed, and he shall wake up not knowing what went on between you two."  
  
Jack stared up at Norrington. Norrington shifted on his feet. "Well, do it!"  
  
"Ye would 'ave been a wonderful pirate, commodore," Jack told him. He stepped up to Norrington. "Now, tell me, might ye be interested in joining me crew?"  
  
"No!" Norrington snapped. "Hurry up."  
  
"Why the rush, commodore?" Jack asked. "A certain lovely lady would not just happen to be headed here, would she?"  
  
Norrington picked up a bottle from the table and drank from it. Jack stepped beside him.  
  
"I drank from that."  
  
Norrington looked at him. Jack smiled, revealing his filthy teeth. Norrington sputtered and threw the bottle aside, where it shattered against the wall. Then, he drew his sword and pointed it at Jack.  
  
"Do as I have told you, pirate," he commanded. "Do it, or so help me, I shall cut your measly throat from end to end."  
  
Jack's face darkened. "Now, commodore, are you sure ye want to be doing this? What 'appened to not stooping to low levels?"  
  
Norrington's face gave for a moment, but then hardened. "My actions are my own. Besides," he looked Jack up and down scornfully, "what rules do you pirates go by? What rules did Turner go by, stealing the lady from me? Do as I say."  
  
"Ye really should join me crew," Jack grumbled.  
  
Norrington pricked Jack's arm with his sword.  
  
"Calm you down! I'm movin'."  
  
*  
  
"Will? Will! ..........Jack? Jack! Jack, let me in!"  
  
Elizabeth had sneaked out of her home by now, and finally made it to the blacksmith shop. She knocked and knocked, but there was no reply. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Finally, she ran back and then heaved herself into the door. It gave way, and she tumbled inside. "Oof! Oh. Will, your door is rather flimsy." She stood up, dusted herself off, and began looking around. "Will? Will, it's me. Will? Jack! I know you can hear me! Jack!"  
  
She came across the kitchen filled with empty bottles. "Ugh. Now I see why no one is hearing me. But... Will....Will!"  
  
Elizabeth ran up the stairs to the second floor. "Will?" She hesitated and then creaked open the door to Will's bedroom. "Will? It's me, Elizabeth. Are you asleep? Is Jack there? Will? W...ill...."  
  
Jack squeezed his eyes shut harder. He had known Elizabeth would come, and had been dreading it. But Norrington was in the corner of the room hiding, and Jack knew he had his gun pointed at him. He lay with his arm slung over Will's bare chest, trying to close out the moonlight and the silent disgust of Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh my.....oh my God!" Elizabeth gasped. "Jack...you....no....Jack! How could....ugh! I think I shall be sick!" Elizabeth turned and flew from the room, leaving her cloak behind.  
  
Once she was gone, Jack sat up. He did not look too pleased. Norrington slid out from the shadows. He looked down at the half- dressed pirate. "You've done your part, pirate. I will....keep to my word, and you shall live. It's almost over." He frowned deeply, as if trying to convince himself of this.  
  
"Not for me," Jack grumbled. He looked at Will. "He'll hate me for this."  
  
Norrington looked at Jack with interest. "Do you care?" he asked. "You should be used to being hated."  
  
"Not by him."  
  
Norrington raised his eyebrows. "You do care. Wanted to stay his friend, did you? His dear Captain Jack? Did you really think a pirate could maintain a friendship long? That you deserve any friends?"  
  
"And do you think you deserve Elizabeth?" Jack asked. "After doing as bad as I be doing? Stooping to my level?"  
  
Norrington's face colored. "W-well.....I..."  
  
"I'll leave you to your undeserved love, and you leave me to mine, commodore," Jack said. He sat on the bed beside Will and moved the boy's lank hair out of his eyes. "It is almost over, Norrington. All we 'ave to do is mend broken hearts and claim our treasure."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
Jack looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You called me by my name," Norrington said.  
  
Jack stared at him blankly.  
  
"Don't do it again," Norrington said, shaking his head. He put his gun on his belt. "Well. My job is done here, pirate. Hopefully, neither of us shall meet again."  
  
"Fare thee well....commodore."  
  
Norrington gave him a look and then left. Jack sighed and then touched Will's face. "I'm sorry she had to find out, lad. But I can't say I regret what I've done," he told Will. "You'll be happy with me, though, you'll see. You will be happy again, even without the fair lass Elizabeth."  
  
He kissed Will's cheek and then climbed into bed beside him. Despite the trouble looming ahead, he had to smile; it was exactly like being with Bootstrap all over again. He lay his head on Will's heaving chest and fell asleep to the melody of his pulse.  
  
*  
  
Will awoke for the second time the next morning with Jack on his chest. After he realized it, he only sighed, figuring Jack had climbed in beside him like the night before. For some reason, the pirate would not give up the thought of interchanging Will for his father. Will sighed and sat up.  
  
That was when he noticed his own chest was bare....and not only that. He lifted his sheets a little and saw that he was indeed completely bare! Will drew a breath and looked at Jack; he was wearing only pants, loosely thrown on.  
  
"Ugh! Jack!!! What have you done?!" Will shoved Jack off the bed.  
  
"Ow! 'EY! What the hell?!" Jack sat up on the floor sleepily. "Oh. Hullo Will."  
  
"What did you do?!" Will asked, covering himself with the sheet. "Where are my clothes?!"  
  
Jack pointed to one corner, where Will's pants was thrown, and the center of the room, where his shirt lay. "There, and there they be."  
  
"How did they get there?" Will asked, eyeing Jack suspiciously.  
  
Jack smirked. "Well, don't you remember?"  
  
"No," Will said, his patience hanging on a thread.  
  
Jack gave a small laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Well now, don't that be a shame," he said. He stood then, and went to get himself dressed.  
  
"What is a shame?! Tell me, Jack!" Will yelled. "What have you done?!"  
  
"More accurate question'd be: what have you done?" Jack said, tying on his bandanna. "Or better yet, who? Ha ha ha..."  
  
"Hold your vile tongue! I've done nothing!" Will said furiously. He stormed out of bed, wrapped in a sheet, and began picking up his scattered clothing. "Nothing! Save your lies!"  
  
"Ha! Didn't seem like nothing last night," Jack went on lying merrily. He tied on his belt. "Accept the truth, Will; I'm not going to ruin a good mood by running around truths with you."  
  
"Truths? There is only one truth."  
  
Jack turned to him. "Do you remember it?"  
  
"I...." Will lowered his eyes. "I remember....drinking with you."  
  
"And?"  
  
Will pulled on his pants. "And....dancing and singing...."  
  
Jack leaned his face dangerously close to Will's. "And?"  
  
Will looked up, into Jack's eyes. The closeness was familiar. "And....I kissed....no. You kissed me."  
  
"And you kissed me back," Jack reminded him.  
  
"No." Will pushed past Jack. He distractedly picked up his shirt. "No, it can't be. I pushed you away. I said I could not."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then I....I don't remember." Will held his head. "Why can I not remember?"  
  
"Mm...maybe because you don't want to remember. Pity. But I do."  
  
Will turned to him. "Tell me we didn't.....Tell me it didn't...."  
  
"I'm tellin' ye it did happen, and we did--"  
  
"NO! Jack!" Will grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Tell me the truth, damn you! No more lies! Tell me!"  
  
Jack looked at him seriously, though a smirk played on his lips. "We did, Will. You were curious, and you decided to ease that curiosity."  
  
Horror dawned on the young man's face, and he looked Jack up and down with disgust. "No..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jack held his hands out. "........YES!"  
  
"Oh God..." Will threw Jack aside. "Oh dear God....oh, Elizabeth...."  
  
Jack tightened his lips to stifle a laugh. Despite Will's dismay and the cruelty of lying to him, Jack was basically enjoying himself. He had stolen women from men before, and it was...interesting...to do the exact opposite. Even as Will fell to his knees, Jack felt little regret; he did love Will, and he saw no trouble in stealing his new treasure.  
  
"Elizabeth...."  
  
Jack put a hand on his shoulder, but Will hit it away. He stood up, glaring at Jack, and Jack backed away with his hands up in defense.  
  
"Get out of here," Will ordered. "Leave this place now, and never return!"  
  
"Oh come now, Will, it's not for that much," Jack said loosely. "Elizabeth will...never have to know." He frowned, remembering Elizabeth's shock the past night. "We won't tell her."  
  
"I am going to tell her, right now," Will said. He finished dressing hurriedly. "I can't lie to her, even about something so vile."  
  
"Are you mad?" Jack asked. "She'll never forgive you!"  
  
"I don't care. It's better than deceiving her."  
  
"Will--"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up, Jack!" Will shouted at him.  
  
"But--"  
  
Will turned on him quickly and backhanded the pirate across the face. Jack was knocked into the dresser. Will drew a breath, but stood his ground. Jack slowly straightened up. "Never gotten one of those from a man before," he muttered. He looked in the mirror. "Interesting...." He touched his reddened cheek and winced. "Very interesting...."  
  
"Agh! Jack! Just leave!" Will said in exasperation.  
  
Jack turned and looked at him. Will turned his face, obviously feeling bad but not ready to apologize. Jack nodded. "Fine. Fine, leave I will. Can't say whether or not I'll be gone forever, though, dear boy."  
  
Will said nothing. A downhearted Jack climbed out of the window and was gone.  
  
*  
  
Will did indeed take himself to Elizabeth's home. He was let in, and waited in the foyer for her to be summoned. He took note that the household was buzzing with activity, and the servants were giving him odd looks. However, he could see no reason for this, and thus ignored it.  
  
At last, Elizabeth came downstairs, and Will lowered his eyes to the floor; he could not bear to look at her after his betrayal. "Elizabeth..."  
  
Elizabeth was quiet, much more so than usual. "Oh. Hello, Will," she said, an odd tone to her voice.  
  
"Elizabeth, I must talk with you," Will said. "It's about Jack. Jack and....my father...and...."  
  
Elizabeth shut her eyes. "Oh, Will, you've come to tell me."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I thought you might pretend nothing had transgressed between you and Jack, but...but here you are, and....and I cannot hear it." Elizabeth's voice broke and she paused for a moment. "Never mind it all, Will. Say nothing to me, just listen. Will. I am leaving Port Royal."  
  
For the first time, Will looked at her. He was taken aback by how distraught she looked; there were red circles around her eyes, which were very tired, and her face held pallor.  
  
"You knew..."  
  
"I went to the shop last night," Elizabeth said, walking past him, "to warn you...of Jack's intentions...But I saw I was...too late."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"What do you think I saw, Will?!" Elizabeth snapped, turning to him. "I saw it! I saw it, and I can't stand to look at you anymore!"  
  
"Elizabeth..."  
  
"I detest you! I detest you and Jack and this entire ocean, this island! Everything!" Elizabeth shouted. Tears fell from her eyes. "I depart for my uncle's property in London tomorrow, Will. That is it. Please, please leave."  
  
"Elizabeth, this is your home," Will said quietly. "Do not leave. I shall leave."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "And where will you go?" she asked bitterly. "To sea? With Jack? To the Black Pearl? I could never pass through town again, feeling your absence, and knowing where you are."  
  
"No! Not to Jack!" Will said. "Never to Jack! I don't even wish to see him again!"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him with her tearstained face. "That's not true."  
  
Will opened his mouth slightly to protest, but found he could not. "....."  
  
"You see?" Elizabeth whispered. "You love him."  
  
"But not in that way! I only love you romantically, Elizabeth!"  
  
"Please, please spare me! Please, just go, Will!" she begged. "I could never, never look into your eyes and believe that! Or not see Jack, or not see your father!"  
  
"I am not my father!"  
  
"Aren't you?" Elizabeth asked. "After all, do you think he didn't have this conversation with your mother? Listen to yourself, Will. He must have said exactly these words to her. Only, they did not work, did they? He went to sea....with Jack. And so will you, go to sea, with Jack."  
  
"....." Will shook his head, realizing the truth in her words. "No, I...."  
  
"You are his treasure, and he claimed you, as he did your father," Elizabeth said. "At least you never fathered a child, and I was spared having to lie to him...the way your mother lied to you."  
  
Will looked at her. She turned away. "Leave me, Turner. Go to the sea. You belong there."  
  
She did not look at him again. Behind her, she heard him hit the wall with his fist, and then storm out. She began to sob, as she had not in years. She placed a hand over her stomach, feeling ill.  
  
"God....God, I hate you, Turner!!! You and your filthy creed! Damn PIRATES!"  
  
*  
  
The windstorms blew in again that day, and by noon the streets were flooded with rain. Jack had been doing his usual wandering/pilfering, but was soaked thoroughly by one-o-clock. His cough returned, deeper and more chest-aching than ever. Not wanting to return to Will just yet, he chose his next destination out of a need for amusement.  
  
Sooner than later, Jack had stealthily entered the home of the commodore via an unlocked window. He calmly strode through the grand halls, touching this and that, taking note of the more expensive items. He wandered into the master bedroom, and began going through Norrington's drawers. There were clothes, all perfectly folded and tucked inside. Jack threw them out recklessly, searching for something of value. At one point, he took out one of the commodore's uniforms and held it before himself, looking in a mirror. The sight of himself in a uniform made him laugh, and he slung the oversized jacket on. Then, he donned one of Norrington's hats, flicking a white wig onto the floor. He stopped and looked around.  
  
"Come now, commodore, where do ye keep the goods, eh?" he wondered aloud. He strolled through the room, touching things with his oddly moving hands, looking here and there. At long last, he found a drawer full of heirloom jewelry. "Ah ha! There ye be...."  
  
Much of the stuff was from his mother, no doubt, and Jack pushed those feminine pieces aside. There was little jewelry from Norrington's father, and much of it had the family initial 'N' on it. "Worthless, worthless," Jack murmured. He sifted through the jewelry, and then a glimmer caught his eyes. "Ah ha!"  
  
The pirate pulled from the drawer a handsome man's ring made of gold. It held a nice-sized ruby in the center, surrounded by etchings of vines in the gold. Jack put it on beside his other ring. "Now that's quite lovely. How did the commodore happen upon something like this, I wonder?"  
  
Unbeknownst to him, the commodore had entered the room, and was staring at the mess in dismay. His eyes fell on Jack. "Sparrow?! What in the name of God are you doing here?!"  
  
Jack whipped around. "Ah. G'day, sir." He took note of Norrington's unusual appearance; it was midday, and he was in his nightclothes and a robe. He wore no hat, no uniform, not even his usual white wig, and his own mostly silver and brown hair was disheveled. "And what might you be doing here?"  
  
"I live here," retorted the shocked commodore.  
  
"Yes, I know that," Jack said, trying to close the drawer behind his back. "But I thought you'd be visiting with the Swans today. Mending a certain broken heart? Stepping in?"  
  
"I saw Elizabeth this morning," Norrington said, looking troubled. "But that is none of your concern." He stepped over his scattered possessions. "How dare you invade my residence! Get your filthy hands away from my belongings before I slice you from head to toe!"  
  
"N-now, now, commodore, you give me your word you wouldn't be killin' me," Jack said, taking some steps back.  
  
"And if I would slay you right here and now, who would be the wiser?" he asked, stepping directly in front of Jack and trapping him in a corner. Norrington held his sword to Jack's neck, and Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"I would be," Jack said, flinching away from the blade. He gave Norrington a nervous smile. "Course, I'd be dead as well, and the dead aren't wise, are they?" He lifted a hand. "But! But...come on now, commodore, you don't want me dead."  
  
"And why would I not want you dead?" Norrington asked. He ran the sword's dull side down Jack's neck. "You sail back in with the miserable lie of being sick, harass me, break Elizabeth's heart with your disgusting plan, drag me down with you..." Norrington pointed the sword directly at Jack's heart. "Give me just one reason why I shouldn't run you through."  
  
"Because you give me your word," Jack told him. He was fiddling with a brass closure on Norrington's robe. "Or are you going to lie yet again, commodore?"  
  
"...Hn." Norrington sheathed his sword. "You're right. A pirate isn't worth any more disgrace." He took Jack's face by the chin and turned it to the side. "Ah. I see now why you are here, and not with Turner."  
  
Jack just gave him a cynical smile. "Fortunate thing for you, eh?" He tapped Norrington's chest.  
  
Norrington grabbed Jack's hand. "This ring.....I thought I was rid of it."  
  
Jack looked at his newly stolen ring and lifted it up. "Surprise! Want it back?"  
  
"No, keep it. It figures you would take that one." Norrington threw Jack aside. "Take it. Take it and get out."  
  
Jack looked at the ring, and then at the commodore, pondering what made him hate the ring so much that he'd let Jack steal it. Then, there was the sound of a meal bell ringing from downstairs. Jack sauntered past Norrington, and out of the room. Norrington followed him. Normally, he would have thrown Jack out the window himself, but he was in too depressed a mood to exert the energy.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Jack turned on his heels to face him. "Weren't you going to invite me to lunch?" he asked. "Be awfully rude of you not to."  
  
"I'd never invite a lowlife like you anywhere, nor allow you to eat at my home."  
  
"Ah! Now you owe me a meal, for being so rude."  
  
Jack continued down the stairwell to the foyer. Norrington followed, wondering if Jack was bold enough to actually join him for lunch. He found he was, as Jack eventually found the dining room, and sat down to eat Norrington's served meal.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Norrington exclaimed. "You break into my home, steal my things, and now you're eating my food!"  
  
"Will isn't exactly in the mood to cook for me, so yes, I be joining you." He lifted a piece of bread and offered it to Norrington. "Was this yours?"  
  
"Disgusting! Just....just take it! Take it and leave! LEAVE!"  
  
"Rather not eat and run," Jack murmured through a mouthful of food.  
  
"You're pushing me," Norrington said knowingly. "Once I said I would allow you to live, you decided to see how far you could go. I see." He sat down at the table beside Jack. "I've never met a pirate I haven't killed, Sparrow, and there are plenty of ways to have you killed without having to dirty my own hands. It may not happen today or this week, or perhaps not even this year, but I shall have your life ended. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. I understand," Jack said, not really listening much.  
  
"So why press your luck? Over a meal, some of my family's jewelry? Why are you so reckless? Are you simply that thick?"  
  
"Are you curious about me, commodore?" Jack asked, turning to face him. "Do I...unnerve you?"  
  
"Your stupidity is unnerving." Norrington stood. "I've never seen such a daft, foul creature as you."  
  
"If I were so daft, would I be alive still?" Jack pointed out. "I must 'ave some brains, to be alive and well, and dining with the commodore of Port Royal."  
  
"Dumb luck is all." Norrington looked at him. "And...you conned me, I admit to that. You took advantage of my jealousy shamelessly, and I let you. That much I admit, as regretful of it as I am, and that is why I have not shredded you to pieces yet."  
  
"See?" Jack said. "Brains."  
  
"Stupidity, on both our parts, that's all," Norrington said bitterly. "Well, so be it that you live, but neither of us has won anything by our plot."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Jack replied. He took a long drink from his glass and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Elizabeth may not want you, nor me, but Will'll overcome his anger at me, and soon we'll be sailing away from this little town of yours together on the Pearl."  
  
"You truly believe that, do you?" Norrington asked, sounding slightly amused. He sat back on a chair. "I knew you were daft, but I hardly expected you to be naive."  
  
Jack looked at him.  
  
"Turner will hate you," Norrington told Jack nonchalantly. "He may sail off with you for a time, perhaps even give you what you like, but he shall always hate you. It will end with blood and betrayals, as all pirate stories tend to."  
  
"Will wouldn't hurt me," Jack said. "He loves me."  
  
"Love may easily turn to hate."  
  
"As hate can turn to love, eh, commodore?"  
  
Norrington frowned. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing." Jack shrugged. "Will'll forgive me. If not, I have other treasures to steal and hunt."  
  
"You really don't care about anything or anyone, do you?"  
  
"Only one person."  
  
"?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow." He stood and put on his hat over his bandanna. "Me thanks you for the lovely meal, commodore." He put his hands on Norrington's shoulders and leaned his face down next to his. "We must do this another time."  
  
Norrington swatted him away in annoyance. Jack smiled and went down the halls singing softly some pirate tune. Norrington exhaled and shook his head.  
  
"Bloody lunatic." He threw the glass Jack had drunk from into the fire. "How could I let him slip through my fingers yet again? Detestable fool. Because of him two lives ruined, and mine in turmoil. And he is happy as ever.....nothing bothers him, nothing....He wins..."  
  
Outside, the winds blew through the trees, knocking branches against the windows. Norrington stared out at the pounding rain, and his face was illuminated by lightning.  
  
"....yet....perhaps....perhaps if he did lose his 'treasure'....." Norrington frowned slightly. "And where would that leave me? To pay penance....ugh....but it is necessary, I suppose....My last act for Elizabeth....and more importantly, my first victory over that Sparrow..."  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Windstorm in the Tropics II ~Winding Down~  
  
Jack lingered outside in the storm, trying his best to keep dry. Finally, he returned to Will's shop around the evening. He was hungry and wet and cold...not to mention, his cough felt as if it were murdering him. Thoroughly soaked, he trotted into the small shop. It was silent, and Will was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Fine. Be that way," Jack said, hanging his coat over a chair. "I bet you're upstairs...in our bedroom." And he chuckled to himself.  
  
"I'm right here, Jack."  
  
Jack turned and frowned. "Where?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
Will jumped down from a rafter. His face was dead set, and he pointed a sword at Jack's neck. Jack exhaled.  
  
"Now 'ow many times is a sword pointed at poor Captain Jack in Port Royal, I wonder?" he muttered to himself. "Between you and Norrington..."  
  
"Shut up," Will said. He tossed a sword to Jack. "Here."  
  
Jack caught the sword, though nervously. He looked at it and then at Will. "I don't want to fight you, boy. All I want is some dinner, eh? Come on now..."  
  
"No! No, we end this tonight, Jack!" Will advanced on him. "Draw your sword!"  
  
"You won't kill me, you know you won't," Jack told him, holding up his sword. "I don't want to [cough, cough] I don't want to fight you, Will."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you took advantage of me, and broke Elizabeth's heart," Will said furiously. "As for not killing you, I may not be able to go through with it, but there are more parts to sever on a man than a neck." He turned his eyes downward on Jack.  
  
Jack's eyes widened, but he had no time to worry; Will leapt at him, sword flying. Jack stumbled backwards, his footing sloppy, and then finally got a handle on the fight. They crossed swords, and Will was fiercer than ever. It was as it had been one year ago, as if none of their adventures had ever happened; Will was upset over Elizabeth, and once again Jack was to blame. They danced back and forth around the shop, swords clashing.  
  
"We been here once before," Jack said quietly, dodging Will.  
  
"This time it will end with your blood. You have not only offended Elizabeth, but you have destroyed me as well. You've stolen my manhood, my future! My heart!"  
  
He slashed and slashed at Jack, who kept narrowly dodging. At the last swipe, Jack ducked, and then jumped back to his feet behind Will.  
  
"Your the one who give it away, Will."  
  
"Not willingly! You drowned my reason with your vile liquor!"  
  
Jack dodged a blow, and look at Will with an insulted expression. "Me rum's not vile."  
  
They went back and forth some more. Jack spun past a few blows. Tired, and feeling his chest aching from the cold and exertion, Jack faced Will. "I see you're still upset, young Turner. I shall have my dinner elsewhere. G'night." He spun on his heels and ran to the door. Before Will could throw his sword at the door, he opened it and vanished into the night.  
  
"Come back here!" Will's voice called after him.  
  
Jack ran into the storm haphazardly, ignoring the cold. He knew by Will's eyes that the fight would end in blood, if not death, and he was not about to fight so bitterly with his friend. Behind him, he heard Will's footsteps padding through the wet streets. He ran faster, only to slip and slide down the street. Arms thrashing wildly, he regained balance, and headed for the beach.  
  
In the distance, Jack saw a ship preparing to depart the docks. Elizabeth was on that ship. Perhaps that Norrington had been right....Will may very well hold his grudge against Jack forever. As he slid down to the sandy shores, Jack wondered if he should tell Will the truth about the night, that they never had done more than kiss. No, Jack thought, no, not yet. There was still a bit of hope, so why ruin the plot? Then it really would have been for nothing, as Norrington had said.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Will had come in close to Jack. Jack turned, barely in time to block a slash. Their swords locked and they threw each other off. The sun had set, and they were the only two out in the storm whipped night.  
  
"It ends here," Will said gravely.  
  
"You're all talk," Jack said. "It ends, it ends, it ends. So end it already!"  
  
"As you wish, Jack."  
  
Will went after him, a tall, lithe figure in the dark. He was deadly serious, more so than any pirate, and his rain-streaked face was a man's face. Jack steadily avoided him. Their sword clashes echoed in the night, as their feet swished back and forth in the sand.  
  
Will's feet gave way beneath him in the muddy shore, and he stumbled a bit. Jack laughed.  
  
"Ha! Steady on your feet there, boy."  
  
"I'm not a boy!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoaaa...."  
  
Will turned and swiped after Jack again. Jack messily dodged him.  
  
Clink! The young blacksmith's apprentice locked blades with the captain. Rain battered their bodies, and their gaze met. Will pressed relentlessly on, forcing his blade closer to Jack's face. The pirate stumbled and gave an unsteady "Mmph...."  
  
"I'll sever that lying tongue of yours, you filth," Will seethed.  
  
"Ah, you would sever this tongue you've enjoyed so much, would ye?" Jack asked, his tone innocent but his words needles. He stuck out his tongue briefly at Will.  
  
Will bristled. "Shut your mouth!"  
  
Jack heaved Will's sword away from himself and quickly darted to the side. Will followed, equally fast. Their blades crossed and clinked and crossed again, an endless waltz in the torrents of rain. Will stabbed his sword right past Jack's waist. Jack looked worried. "Close shave there, mate...."  
  
"It shall be closer next time," Will said quietly. He swung again, and Jack darted away. Will followed. "Coward!"  
  
"I'm no coward, I'd like to live is all, friend." Jack jumped up climbed up a rock, slipped, and fell onto the beach, sitting. When he looked up, Will's sword was pointed right to his throat. He squinted up at Will through the rain. "....."  
  
"You've lost," Will said. "You've lost! Say it's over! SAY IT!"  
  
"What I'm sayin' is....No, no." Jack waved a hand, fingers dancing nervously as they tended to do. "No. Askin'. I'm askin' you."  
  
"Asking me what?!" Will demanded.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Will's face melted from rage to horror. Jack gave him a pondering, but calm, look. Will, chest heaving, searched for an answer.  
  
Will shut his eyes, and his tears mingled with the rain. "I love you, Jack."  
  
And the boy thrust his sword forward.  
  
*  
  
How can you have caused me this pain? I didn't like you in the beginning, and I dislike you even more now. Yet, somewhere in- between those two moments of hatred, I fell in love with you. I love you, and I hate you. I want you dead, Jack! I want you gone, just gone! I wish I'd never met you!  
  
Then why....why do I not regret meeting you? I should, I know I should! But I cannot. You are...my dearest friend....but....why could you have not stayed a friend? Only a friend....Jack....I need you....I need you, but I need you gone! Jack....  
  
*  
  
The sword stuck deep into the rock that Jack was sitting against. His eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the blow, and then slowly opened. He blinked and looked at the sword, which had sunk into the rock directly beside him. He exhaled in relief. "God, you scared me, Will...."  
  
Will released his sword and collapsed to his knees in the sand. "I can't even kill you, Jack....I can't.....Elizabeth...."  
  
Jack stood up, looking down at the broken youth.  
  
"She's gone, Jack!" Will mourned. He shook his head. "She's leaving, did you know that?" He sat back against the rock and pointed to the departing ship. "She's leaving on that ship, as we speak. Do you understand? I have nothing, Jack. She saved my life, she was everything to me, everything. I stayed in Port Royal for her. I abandoned my quest to find my father for her. I...loved her...."  
  
Jack put his hands on Will's shoulders. "Well....mebbe she'll forgive you...one day."  
  
"Oh, that's great, Jack!" Will snapped, standing. He faced Jack. "What shall I do?! Sail to England one day, seek her out, apologize for betraying her? Promise her everything I did before? Make her promises I'd already broken? She's gone, Jack! Do you understand that?! I've lost her because of you!"  
  
"I didn't mean for her to find out, you know that."  
  
"I would have told her!" Will yelled. "Had she not seen us, I still would have told her!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I could never lie to her!" Will shouted. "Even if the truth were that ugly, I couldn't bring myself to construct a life with her based on a lie! It would eat away at me, Jack! I'm not like you! I'm not a deceitful scum!"  
  
"Ah. And then, you will never have any woman, Will!" Jack told him. "You're not perfect, no one is. And if you report every little discretion to your love, you're doomed to having me or being alone!"  
  
"What happened between us was no little discretion, Jack," Will pointed out. "It was....disgusting..." He sank to the sand again. "I'm glad I can't remember it."  
  
"Don't say that..."  
  
"I say it!"  
  
"Well, say what you want, then," Jack retorted. "The fair lady Swan has departed, and like it or not, I'm all you have."  
  
"You win," Will said tiredly. "Is that it?"  
  
"Right you are!" Jack said happily.  
  
A third voice joined them above the storm. "Wrong you are pirate!"  
  
Jack turned and Will glanced to the side. To their surprise, Norrington had joined them. He was not in uniform, but wearing everyday clothing; his real hair, silver lined with dark brown, was loose, falling just to his shoulders and being harassed by the wind. He made his way down the beach to them, giving Jack a look. Will stood slowly.  
  
"What part do you have in all this?" Will inquired.  
  
"A role I wish to redeem," Norrington said. "Turner, I....owe you an apology." He nodded. "Someday, I'll speak it. But for now, I believe two favors will suffice."  
  
"Favors?"  
  
Jack began to cough. Will and Norrington ignored him.  
  
"Yes," Norrington confirmed. "My first favor....well, my first favor is waiting for you in her home. Elizabeth was convinced to stay, after I told her the truth Jack has been concealing from you."  
  
"Elizabeth stayed?" Will asked eagerly. "Why? She hates me..."  
  
Norrington shook his head. "Her hatred is no more. Instead, she detests Jack here, as I'm sure you will once I give you my second favor: telling you the truth."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
Jack was shaking his head and fingers, and mouthing, "No. No. No!" to Norrington. Norrington ignored him still.  
  
"The truth this pirate refuses to tell you," Norrington replied. "I know you wish to believe the best about Jack, Turner, but this is exactly what you get for trusting him. He not only came so close to destroying you and Elizabeth forever, but he did it all with a lie as well."  
  
Will looked at Jack. "A lie? What lie? Jack!"  
  
"Now, now, it wasn't--quite a lie, Will," Jack defended himself. "The commodore, he told me to! He--" Jack broke off into a coughing fit.  
  
"You would have done it anyway, at one point or the other," Norrington snapped. "Why do you think he gave you so much rum to drink, Turner? To cloud your judgment and reason! It worked, only not quite as well as he hoped. You kissed, yes, and then you passed out."  
  
Will's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"You fell asleep and did not wake until the next day!" Norrington told him. "Jack took your clothes, Jack placed you in bed beside him, and Jack lied to you the next morning. It ended with the kiss, Turner."  
  
"You're lying....you..." Will looked between the commodore and Jack, too confused to know who to trust. "One of you is lying! I....don't know who to believe anymore...."  
  
"I am, I am, I am the one lying," Jack said hastily, glaring at Norrington. "I admit it, all right? Nothing happened between us, but....that doesn't mean it wouldn't have, had you not fallen asleep, savvy?"  
  
"You..."  
  
Will grabbed him by the front of his shirt, but Norrington intervened.  
  
"Forget this sea dog, Turner," he said. "I only helped you for Elizabeth's sake, and she is....waiting. Waiting for you." He tore Will away from Jack and took Jack by the arm. "Go to her, and be warned: I shall not aid you in any affairs after this. Should you be stupid enough to trust this filth again, and break Elizabeth's heart because of it, it will be on your head."  
  
"Yes..." Will's eyes fell on Jack, who was struggling against Norrington's firm grip.  
  
"Don't leave me with him, Will, he'll arrest me," Jack pleaded. "Come on, I....I'm sick, and you....you did promise to take care of me..."  
  
"You said you wouldn't arrest or kill him," Will said to Norrington. "He is sick..."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement. Norrington rolled his eyes. "Oh! How thick can you possibly be, Turner? Stop worrying about Jack! He's the one who orchestrated this whole, tiresome mess!"  
  
"...I don't want him dead. Someone has to care for him."  
  
"Someone has to care for me," echoed Jack.  
  
"I knew this would happen," Norrington said wearily. He gave Jack a hard jerk to stop his struggling. "I will...let him reside in my home," he said, as if announcing a death sentence on himself. "It shall be my penance for aiding him in this mess."  
  
"You would harbor a pirate?" Will asked in surprise.  
  
Norrington drew a breath stiffly. "You, and especially Elizabeth, need a rest from Jack. I...am bond by my word to not do away with him. I might as well keep it. For Elizabeth's sake."  
  
"If anything happens to him while he's in your care..."  
  
"Don't threaten me, Turner!" Norrington snapped. He shook Jack. "Your concern for this pirate is what let this entire scheme work! Elizabeth is waiting. Will you go to her, or stay here with Jack?"  
  
Jack was pointing to himself, wanting Will to pick him.  
  
"Sorry, Jack, not this time. Take care of him, please, but just enough so that he lives."  
  
With that, Will left down the beach. Jack struggled harder to free his arm from Norrington. "Will! Will! He's lying, he'll kill me! Will! Things is all straightened out now, you don't have to abandon me!"  
  
"You loose, Jack," Norrington said smugly. "Now come on." He began to drag Jack off.  
  
"You're taking me to jail, aren't you? You're going to go back on your word and end me! You'd kill a sick, defenseless man..."  
  
"Silence!" Norrington declared. "I am not going to end you. I'm through with lies. If I were going to kill you, I would say so. Now be quiet and follow me."  
  
"Alas for poor Captain Sparrow, he's on his way to the gallows..."  
  
"Ughhh...."  
  
*  
  
Norrington kept his word. He dragged Jack, with effort, all the way to his home. By the time they reached the main hall, Jack's cough had taken over his complaints. Norrington released him there, locking the front doors. He looked down at the coughing pirate with distaste.  
  
"Oh, stop it, I doubt you have barely more than a small cough," Norrington said. "Stop exaggerating to gain sympathy."  
  
The cough did not stop, and the pain from the chilled night and all the fighting brought Jack to his knees. His body felt as it had when he'd cursed himself a year ago: completely devoid of all warmth. He began shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Norrington finally began to suspect the cough was genuine, and he frowned despite himself. "Well, of course you've worsened; who tells you to cause so much trouble instead of resting?" he scolded.  
  
"Who tells you to stand around watching me cough myself to death?" Jack replied before bursting back into coughs. "Damn disease....damn rain...damn commo—[cough, cough, cough]..."  
  
Norrington roughly took Jack's already bruised arm and lifted him to his feet. Unsure of what to do, he faltered for a moment. Finally, he brought Jack upstairs to a guest bedroom. Jack was about to collapse on the bed, but Norrington grabbed him.  
  
"You filthy idiot! You'll ruin the sheets." He tossed Jack onto a chair, thought about it, and then lifted him up from there. "No, no. You'll ruin the chair." He looked around, at a loss. "You'll ruin anything you touch."  
  
Jack coughed.  
  
"...Come. I'll draw you a bath and...see if I find some clothing unwanted enough to lend you."  
  
"A bath?"  
  
"Do not know what a bath is?"  
  
"I know, I just.....[cough, cough] And what be wrong with me clothes? I don't want to wear your clothes."  
  
"You will until yours are cleaned...if it's even possible."  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"I could care less what you want or do not want!" Norrington shouted at him. "Bad enough you're here! The last thing I need is a pirate dirtying my home up!"  
  
"You're dirty too," Jack pointed out.  
  
"Not so much as you."  
  
"That's true, it is."  
  
Norrington shoved him into the bathroom. He drew up the bath himself, and fetched a pair of old clothes for Jack to wear. Jack watched him curiously, though he was not pleased.  
  
"It bothers you, don't it?" he asked.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"My being a pirate."  
  
"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't it?"  
  
"Why should it?" Jack countered. "If you really believe the law and justice and all that, then you'd believe I be heading for a worthy death."  
  
"Yes, I do believe you will meet an end you deserve, whether by my hand or not. But I am bothered by the acts you commit in the meantime; robbing, killing, pillaging...of course those things bother me."  
  
"No, no, I'm not sayin' that at all," Jack said, waving his hands. "I'm sayin' that me being a pirate bothers you. It bothers you that I chose to be a pirate."  
  
"There are hundreds of men who choose to be pirates." Norrington looked at Jack. "Why would your choice specifically bother me?"  
  
"Indeed, why would it?"  
  
Norrington stared down at him. There a certain, playful look in Jack's eyes, a look he had seen before. Since the two had met a year ago, Jack always made a habit of playing games with the commodore. However, this year, the game was different, and Norrington knew it was because Jack had something specific in mind. What that was, the commodore did not wish to find out.  
  
"Go ahead and take your bath."  
  
Norrington left the bathroom. Alone, Jack exhaled. "Take a bath," he grumbled. "Take a bath. I'll take a bath. Yes. Be nice and clean for the commodore.[cough] This place could use some dirt anyway. It's so perfect...."  
  
Nevertheless, he managed to bathe well enough. He even took off his bandanna and washed his hair, which fell past his shoulders when wet and loose. He left the waters clean, and smelling like soap for the first time in a very long while. But without the grime of the ocean and his usual clothing, he felt incomplete. He tousled his hair this way and that, but eventually gave up; he was no longer Captain Jack Sparrow, terror of the sea, but only the sick peasant Jack. It was very discouraging.  
  
Jack folded his old clothes very carefully, and then put on the nightshirt Norrington had left him. It was, naturally, quite big for him, but he managed. Feeling more anxious than ever, and very vulnerable, he clutched his clothing to his chest and left the bathroom. Norrington was waiting in the hall. He turned to Jack and looked him over. Jack just looked up at him sullenly.  
  
Norrington was actually surprised by Jack; without his bandanna or clothing, he looked much younger. In fact, with that face he looked human. Norrington shifted. "You look...different."  
  
"I look stupid. Go ahead and laugh."  
  
"You don't look stupid," Norrington said, his voice surprisingly gentle. He caught this lack of authority and cleared his throat. "At least you don't look like the filth you are. Come on."  
  
Jack followed him to a guest room. Inside, he placed his clothing down gently on a chair and then looked around. Norrington motioned towards the bed. "You sleep there. The windows are barred, and I have the key to this room. I'll bring you out for meals...if I decide you deserve them."  
  
Jack touched the bed and drew his hand back as if it were to bite him. He held his hands unsurely, looking around lost. He had been comfortable with Will, as they were friends and he knew Will to be caring like Bootstrap was. But this home was cold and formal, stiff, like Norrington was. It reeked of the law and properness: everything Jack stood against.  
  
"Something wrong?" Norrington inquired, his tone bored again.  
  
"You won't...kill me, will you?" Jack asked suspiciously. He motioned towards the bed. "In my sleep? Or...will I wake up in jail?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I gave my word, didn't I?"  
  
"I don't trust your word," Jack replied. He looked around. "I....I want to sleep in your room."  
  
"What!"  
  
"That way I know what you're doing," Jack explained.  
  
"Impossible. I would never sleep with you around," Norrington said.  
  
"You don't trust me either, do you?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Look at me, I got nothing, no sword, no gun, no ship's cannons," Jack pointed out. "If I had wanted to kill you, commodore, you'd be dead by now. I broke into your house once, remember?"  
  
"How do I know you wouldn't have killed me, had I not caught you?"  
  
"If I had been going in for the kill," Jack said, "I would have broken in at night, savvy?"  
  
"Hmph. Well, in any case, I refuse to sleep in the same room as a pirate. So, good night, Sparrow."  
  
He turned to leave. Jack ran up to him and grabbed him by the sleeve. Norrington gave him a warning look. "Release me, Sparrow..."  
  
"I'll never [cough] I'll never sleep with you elsewhere," Jack insisted. His cough began to attack him again. "I [cough, cough, cough] I.....[cough] I don't trust you." And he burst into more coughs.  
  
"You're going to have to trust me, Jack. Or else, don't sleep. It is no concern of mine."  
  
Jack did not reply. His chest ached, and his sides felt as if they were bleeding. He coughed, stooping over, and leaned on Norrington, who stiffened.  
  
"I can't breathe," Jack rasped.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No, I can't [cough, cough] I can't....I..."  
  
Jack fell to the floor. He shut his eyes, uttering a small, "Mmph..." His chest was exploding, and the relentless cough was causing more pain. He attempted to catch his breath, but could not. Turning blue by now, he fell to his side.  
  
"Jack? Jack!" Norrington knelt beside him, unsure of what to do. He shook the pirate. "Stop...stop pretending! You're fine! You're not....You can't die here! You have to live for my gallows, you idiot." He pulled Jack up into a sitting position, and saw that it was no act; Jack was choking. "My word..." He hit Jack on the back, hard. "I won't be blamed for your death, Sparrow! You're not worth it, damn you, breathe."  
  
Jack's cough worsened, but then he finally managed to take a gasp of air. He shook his head, trying to clear the dizziness. "Damn it....damn, damn, damn....."  
  
"Damn what?"  
  
"Weakness...mortal weakness," Jack said with a meek smile. He began to cough again, and gripped Norrington's shirt. His fingers were blue.  
  
"You....are so cold," Norrington observed. "....Come on."  
  
He lifted Jack to his feet and helped him over to the bed. His mind had gone blank, and all his rational thoughts were gone, along with their warnings. He was shaken by his own concern for the pirate, but could not bring himself to question or regret it. As he lay Jack down on the bed, he looked at him. Jack looked, if not fragile, very defenseless. His eyes were wary of Norrington still, and his face full of self scorn. Their eyes met.  
  
"...I wouldn't...stoop as low as to arrest an ailing man," Norrington said. "We...You aren't meant to lose this way, so unfairly. When I do arrest you, it will be...fairly."  
  
"And I'll be hung fairly too, eh commodore?" Jack said, smirking.  
  
".....I suppose," Norrington said distantly. He was staring at Jack. "You're human...."  
  
"Yes." Jack shifted his gaze. Norrington's stare was making him uneasy. "Course I am..."  
  
"Why are you a pirate, Jack?" Norrington asked. "You're rather a bumbling one."  
  
"I like my pirate's life, always have," Jack replied. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Norrington smirked. "Considering this, and considering that," he said, echoing Jack's words from the other day.  
  
"Ah." Jack nodded. "You like me."  
  
"What...."  
  
"Just realizing it, too," Jack observed. "I've known for over a year. Ye like me."  
  
To Jack's surprise, Norrington only smiled. "You're insane."  
  
"Maybe, maybe. At least I admit it."  
  
Norrington touched Jack's forehead briefly, making Jack frown deeply, and then stood. "Try to survive the night, pirate. I'm not taking the blame for you if you die."  
  
"Stay here," Jack pleaded. "I don't trust you. Stay here with me."  
  
"....Nor do I trust me," Norrington murmured. He turned to Jack. "....Very....very well. I'll sleep in the chair."  
  
Jack lay back down to subdue his cough. "Right."  
  
Norrington looked at him with the same eerie, silent look. Then, he blew out the candles and vanished into a dark corner of the room. Jack, perhaps more unnerved than if he had gone, squinted in the dark to see him, but could not. Too ill to let it trouble him, he lay down and closed his eyes. Within moments, he fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
The night passed slowly, and it was tumultuous for both the pirate and the commodore. Jack remained in a deep sleep, but it was troubled by coughing fits and fever. Norrington could not sleep with the noise, and kept going to Jack's bedside, despite himself. He touched the pirate's forehead, covered him in the blankets, and at times just stared at him. Seeing an enemy so weakened was a strange feeling indeed; his mind kept telling him he should be glad, and should hope for Jack's death by the illness. Yet, something else (was it his heart???) kept him rushing to Jack's bedside, worrying about him, watching him. A curiosity, he decided, that was all Jack was.  
  
Nonetheless, the curiosity kept Norrington up for the most of the night. He finally fell asleep in his chair between visits to Jack near morning.  
  
Jack, when he wasn't coughing or shivering, slept undisturbed. He slept late, and would have slept even later, but Norrington was in the room at noon. Jack was curled up peacefully, his cough defeated by the warm morning sun for the moment. Norrington pulled the blankets off of him unsympathetically.  
  
"Get up, pirate. It's past morning."  
  
Jack mumbled something incoherent and rolled onto his stomach. Norrington eyed him for a moment, and then shook him by the shoulder. "Get up, pirate. I won't tell you again."  
  
"Lemme be...."  
  
"Sorry. I can't do that."  
  
Norrington grabbed Jack's arm and lifted him, with effort, up. Jack looked bewildered. Norrington lifted him up and placed him on his feet.  
  
"You're heavier than I thought," he commented.  
  
"Wahd are ye doin'?" Jack asked, yawning. "[cough, cough] I'm tired still...lemme alone..."  
  
"It's time for lunch, and meals are not served twice here," Norrington said. "So, you may sleep in and starve or join me."  
  
"I'll be joining you." Jack yawned widely. "Where my clothes?"  
  
"In the laundry, although it was quite a task explaining to the servants why I had another man's clothing in my possession," Norrington said. "I have some things for you to wear on the chair."  
  
"Yer clothes?" Jack inquired sleepily.  
  
"Yes. Hurry and dress." Norrington motioned to a changing screen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Jack lazily fetched the clothing and went behind the screen. He emerged in Norrington's oversized and overstuffed clothing. "I look stupid again," he said grumpily. "Why didn't you gimme a uniform?" He yawned. "I would have liked a uniform."  
  
Norrington made a disdainful noise. "Tch. I would sooner burn one of my uniforms than lend it to you, bathed or not."  
  
"Ah, I see." Jack looked him up and down. "Would look better on me, you know."  
  
"Agh."  
  
Norrington turned and began to walk out. Jack followed, in only socks since Norrington's shoes did not fit. He lifted a hand, sleeve draping over it.  
  
"You're wearing it today, the uniform," he said. "I liked you better yesterday."  
  
"....."  
  
"That hat is silly." Jack batted at the feather on Norrington's hat. "The wig is worse." He tugged it.  
  
"Get away from me!" Norrington swatted at him. "I liked you better last night as well; you were too sick to annoy me."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I most certainly do."  
  
"No you don't." Jack looped his arm in Norrington's and leaned on him. "This house is boring. Admit it. You used aaalll of last night as an excuse to bring poor Captain Jack home."  
  
"You make yourself sound as a stray dog."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You're not funny." Norrington yanked his arm away. "Stop touching me. Get away from me."  
  
"Why? I'm clean now." Jack smiled, revealing his few gold teeth.  
  
Norrington stopped walking to stare at him for a moment. Despite his very troubled facade, he felt a pang of....something. The first word that came into his mind as Jack smiled goofily was....'cute'.  
  
The commodore turned from Jack and hurried his stride. What was happening? Had he...been alone too long? Was he....punishing himself for his evil scheme? Or....  
  
Norrington frowned deeply. This was the man he had been going to watch hang a year ago. Nothing had bothered him at the execution, nothing whatsoever. Jack had been right there....  
  
Of course....somehow, the commodore had expected Jack to be saved, either by Turner or God only knew what other scum. Not that he had known per say of the combined efforts to save the captain, but....something.....  
  
Then, after that, he'd had the chance again to have Jack shot up. Yet he'd walked away, given him a 'head start'. He'd always had the intention of catching him again....although what he would do with him was now unclear. Had Jack not sailed in sick, and he had caught him 'fairly', what would be happening now? Would Jack really be dead? Or might he have slipped through the hands of the law...again? And if he did....would it be entirely Jack's doing, or....would some of it be on Norrington's head?  
  
Norrington blinked, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. Then, he noticed that Jack was staring up at him. Their eyes met.  
  
"Deep in thought you be, eh?" Jack observed. "What is troubling you, commodore?"  
  
"I'm forced to harbor a pirate in my house, and you ask what is troubling me?"  
  
"You're not forced into anything." Jack shrugged. "I can leave."  
  
"...To wreak more havoc on people's lives?" Norrington asked. "I don't think so." He grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him along. "While you're not able to cause trouble on a normal, piracy scale, you destroy personal lives instead. That is...interesting."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes." Norrington looked back at Jack. "You're not satisfied unless you're in trouble. I find that....well, it's incomprehensible to me."  
  
"Ah, I see. And you hate anything you can't figure out."  
  
"....."  
  
"Well, I know how you feel," Jack said. He tugged his arm. "I can't hardly comprehend why you are so fond of grabbing me arm and ushering me this way and that."  
  
"Because I'm a man who loves control." They reached the dining hall and Norrington sat Jack on a chair. "And you are someone who needs to be controlled."  
  
"Controlled now, is it?" Jack was smirking. "A moment ago it was killed."  
  
"...That too." Norrington sat down and began to eat.  
  
"I said it before and I says it again: you don't want to kill me," Jack replied through a mouthful.  
  
"How can you be so certain?"  
  
Jack gave him a wide-eyed, spooky look. "Because I sees it in your eyes, commodore."  
  
Norrington just shook his head and resumed eating. Jack's cough returned, and so he drank and ate in silence for a while. Norrington enjoyed the silence, but there was a question plaguing him since last night. He finally broke the silence.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Now, is that the commodore trying to make conversation with a lowly pirate?" Jack asked in mock horror. "Scandalous thing!"  
  
"Shut up and listen to me!"  
  
Jack gave him a placid, but nasty, look. "Can't," he said flatly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not good enough to speak with you, Sir Norrington."  
  
Norrington raised his eyebrows. "But you're good enough to dine at my table?"  
  
"Gotta. Can't very well starve." He took a bite out of a banana. "Can I?"  
  
The commodore decided it was best to ignore this. "I'm going to ask you. When you said there was another treasure you could hunt if Will didn't want you....what did you mean?"  
  
"Ha! Last time I tell everyone about the treasure I was hunting, I ended up on an island, watching my Pearl sail off in the hands of traitors," Jack retorted. "I'm not about to give up any more information, especially not to you."  
  
"No matter, pirate," Norrington said icily. "I believe I've figured it out."  
  
"Have you?" Jack asked uninterestedly.  
  
"Yes." Norrington nodded. He dragged it out for a moment, and then declared, "The second treasure you're hunting is me."  
  
Jack choked on his drink, swallowed, and began to laugh. "Ho! Ho ho ha ha ha! You, commodore? And why would you think that?"  
  
Norrington was not affected by Jack's cynicism. "It only makes sense," he replied. "There are no ancient or cursed or fabled treasures you are in any shape to go chasing. Other than Will and Elizabeth, there are no other people you would have any interest in, and neither of them want anything to do with you. I, on the other hand, would be a prize to you, I suppose. Should you....er...seduce me, you would feel safe to rob the trading ships headed for and leaving from Port Royal. Besides, I'm certain you would find it...amusing...to brag about seducing a commodore in your bars and whatnot." He gave Jack a pointed look. "You do like to brag about your conquests, do you not?"  
  
Jack drew a breath. "Heard that story, have you?"  
  
"Indeed. It was quite amusing, actually, for a trashy bar legend," Norrington said, eyes glinting. "How you drunk yourself silly at age sixteen, in some seedy London pub; how you blurted to everyone there how much you loved Bootstrap Turner, and then told of all the bedroom goings-ons between you two; then, how Bootstrap was expected to kill you by everyone when he overheard, yet he only took you aside for a little, say....lover's beating?"  
  
Jack twitched, no longer smirking. His dark eyes turned on Norrington. "...Bet you savored hearing that one."  
  
Norrington met his stormy look evenly. "Certainly." He reached over and touched Jack's cheek. "Blushing, pirate?"  
  
Jack turned his face away. "....Yes, yes, I can just imagine it." He stood, and his smugness returned. "Our wonderful, proper commodore...infiltrating a swarthy pub, all for the noble purpose of studying the history that is Captain Jack Sparrow." He walked behind Norrington and put his hands on his shoulders. "When did you start seeking out those stories? Couldn't simply happen to be last year..." He leaned his face down beside Norrington's. "Could it?"  
  
"Yes. I admit I was curious." Norrington turned, and their faces were nearly kissing. "But not for the reasons you're thinking."  
  
"Ha! That's a lie if ever I heard one," Jack said. "I can just see you squirming there, listening to that. Did it spark your curiosity, commodore? Maybe...that's why I'm here, alive and well...and in your fine house."  
  
"I was curious, but only to see if the stories were actually true." Norrington nodded. "And I see now they were. I thought you may be better than that, somehow, last year. But now I know. You're nothing but a whore, the Turners' boy. Typical pirate, sleeping your way to the top, as disgusting as that it."  
  
Jack made a small, amused sound. "And who've you had to sleep with to become commodore, I wonder? We're the same age, after all, which is fairly young to be captain let alone commodore."  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Norrington turned his face.  
  
"Course ye do..." Jack stared at him for a long moment. In actuality, Norrington's guess had been right; the commodore was the second 'treasure' Jack was hunting. His status, coldness, and hatred had made him an irresistible challenge to Jack, ever since last year. Jack smirked, deciding to test the waters a bit more, and leaned forward.  
  
"Ow! What on earth!"  
  
Jack had bit Norrington's ear, and the alarmed commodore pushed him away. He leapt to his feet and glared down at Jack, who he loomed over by several inches. Jack licked his lips and smiled his cynical, cocky smile.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you filth!" Norrington shouted fiercely. "Disgusting wretch!"  
  
He went to slap the pirate, but Jack narrowly avoided him. "Playing the insulted part well, commodore. Whoa! Calm down, calm down! I only--"  
  
"Agh! Come here!" Norrington grabbed for him, but Jack was too quick.  
  
"Too shy to admit ye like me," Jack pestered, stepping backwards lithely. "All right, all right, I'll stop. You're not very fun, commo--oh!"  
  
Jack tripped over a chair and fell to the floor. Norrington seized him and pulled him to his feet. Jack looked at him nervously. "Got me."  
  
Norrington raised a hand, but then refrained. He dragged Jack off instead.  
  
"Here we go again," said Jack. "You have a love affair with me arm." He tried to tug free, unsuccessfully. "Listen, I love games, but I'm too sick to play right now. I'll stop, and I'll go off on me way, and you'll never have to see me again. That fine with you?"  
  
"No. No. I said I would keep you here until you recovered, and I will," Norrington said stubbornly. "It has nothing to do with concern for you, understand, I simply will not allow you to do whatever you wish anymore. I won't give up. I will control you, pirate."  
  
"Ah, of course. Control. You're one of those."  
  
"One of what?"  
  
"One of those."  
  
"Ugh. Be clear, pirate, what are you trying to call me now?" Norrington asked wearily.  
  
Jack frowned, thinking. "One of those, one of those....I can't explain it. A...s...sa...what is it they say sometimes? Dominating! Yes! That type!"  
  
"Sadist, I believe you were trying to call me."  
  
"YES! That too."  
  
"....I refuse to even dignify that with a response."  
  
"Shy again."  
  
They reached the guest room Jack was using. Norrington shoved him inside roughly and shut the door. He heard Jack pound on the door as he locked it.  
  
"It was just some fun, commodore! Just some fun! You're navy, you should understand! Lemme out, Norrington!"  
  
Norrington was quiet. He heard Jack give a sigh and fall silent, and he had the distinct feeling the pirate had slumped to the floor against the door. Norrington also sighed heavily. The two had exasperated one another.  
  
The commodore touched his ear, where Jack had bitten it. "Pirate...."  
  
Jack replied from behind the door, "Commodore..."  
  
Norrington pocketed the key and walked away.  
  
End of Chapter Four 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: A New Acquisition and Stories of the Sea  
  
Jack was left alone for the remainder of the day. He lay around doing nothing for a while, but his boredom ate away at him slowly. Around noon, he tried to pry off the bars from the windows, but they would not budge. Then, he tried to unlock the door, and that did not work. For some more hours, he entertained himself by searching the entire large room for something of value or something personal of Norrington's. There was nothing. Finally, as evening neared, he did his best to break down the door. It was a well secured door.  
  
The exertion from kicking and banging the door caused Jack's cough to return. Evening was nearing, and a chill had entered the room from the glass on the window he'd shattered. Cold and hungry, Jack retreated to the bed. He lay down, curled up, and exhaled miserably. He may as well have been in prison.  
  
At long last, as evening became twilight, the door to the room clicked open. Jack shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard Norrington approaching.  
  
"Pirate? Are you dead there, pirate, or just sleeping?"  
  
Norrington was over him, and Jack kept his eyes shut. Norrington called to him a few times, and he refused to respond. For a very long moment, all was silent; Jack felt the commodore's stare burning into his face, and it was difficult to remain relaxed.  
  
"The hunger must have exhausted him, given his illness," Norrington surmised. He looked Jack's sleeping figure over with an odd look in his eyes. "....Serves the wretch right..."  
  
Jack did his best to keep quiet, biting his tongue. Then, something happened that surprised the annoyance out of him; Norrington's hand gently touched down on his cheek.  
  
"Serves him right..." he echoed, though his tone was much softer. "Troublesome little pirate...."  
  
Jack stiffened.  
  
"Ah ha." Norrington turned Jack's face towards himself by the chin. "I thought you were awake."  
  
Jack looked up at him. "Evening, commodore. Come to feed me the two meals I've missed? I'm starving, you know."  
  
"I am aware of that," Norrington said curtly. "Come, then, dinner shall be ready soon."  
  
Jack sat up. "Don't you feel guilty? Starving poor Jack all day....boring me out of me mind..."  
  
"I'm certain you managed," Norrington replied, glancing around between the broken window and thoroughly searched room. "You've destroyed the room."  
  
"Gave it character, more like," Jack corrected him. "It was too perfect. Anyway...." He knelt on the bed, bringing his face nearly level with Norrington's. "Why did you get so riled? I didn't do nothing too bad." He smirked. "I could've done worse."  
  
"You should be doing nothing of that sort," Norrington replied. However, his eyes were intently on Jack, traveling up and down his figure and face. "Your boldness is not only ridiculous, but disgusting as well; how could you think even for one second that I would take a pirate? And a male pirate at that."  
  
Jack just gave him a look. "I says before, you're navy; it shouldn't bother you."  
  
"It does," Norrington said. "It's been bothering me all day, as a matter of fact." He drew his sword and held it to Jack's neck. "Bothering me this much."  
  
"Back to pointing your sword at me, eh commodore?"  
  
"I need your word this time, pirate," Norrington told him. "I need you to promise me that you won't do something like that again. Understand me? You swear you will do nothing sexual in nature to me, and I shall reconsider keeping my promise not to kill you."  
  
"You love this game, don't you?" Jack asked, grinning. "So predictable...."  
  
"Swear it, Jack."  
  
Jack put a hand atop the dull part of the sword. He smirked and pressed the flat side of the blade against his shoulder. "You're not going to kill me, commodore. And I am not going to swear anything."  
  
"Challenging me? I knew you would. You, pirate, are predictable to a fault." Norrington moved the sword along Jack's arm. "See if you expected this."  
  
He slashed the sword. Alarmed, Jack flinched. Fortunately, Norrington hadn't drawn any blood; instead, he had slashed the shirt on Jack in such a way that the shirt fell off. Jack glanced down and then looked back at Norrington with an unreadable, odd look.  
  
"Something wrong, captain?" Norrington asked. "Is this not what you wanted?"  
  
"It's what you wanted," Jack said. He put his arms around Norrington's neck, draping them over his shoulders. "Giving up, commodore?"  
  
"Yes, and why not?" Norrington replied, his eyes cold. "You want so desperately to be used, why not use you? All you've done since returning here is thrown yourself at everyone you fancy, and while Will and Elizabeth have their loyalties to keep them from you, I have none. No one shall notice let alone care if I use your body, throw you around a bit in bed." He held Jack by the shoulders crushingly. "You want me to use you, do not you not?"  
  
Jack gave a small, uncomfortable sound, and tried to squeeze out of Norrington's grasp. "I want..."  
  
"You want me!" Norrington snapped. "That's what you've been saying, after all! You want to be used, to be my whore..."  
  
Still crushing the pirate's shoulders, Norrington roughly drew him into a hard kiss. Jack was growing nervous, and did not kiss back much; Norrington was colder than he'd expected, and his tone was dangerous. Having been at sea since young, he knew that tone, the meaning of those words; Bootstrap had always protected him from lascivious captains and whatnot, but he knew the sort.  
  
"Mm.......what is wrong, pirate?!" Norrington asked insanely as Jack pulled away. "Is this not exactly what you wanted?!?!"  
  
"I want...I want dinner," Jack said, unable to meet Norrington's steely eyes.  
  
"Fear in your eyes now, Jack?" Norrington observed. He threw Jack to the floor. "What did you honestly expect? Love? Romance? A nice little time with me? I am a commodore of the navy, and you are a pirate captain! Did you actually expect more than this?!"  
  
Jack hit the floor hard, on his arm. He winced and looked up at Norrington seriously. There were no more games to be played, no more tricks to resort to; he had trapped himself in this, and he was unsure how he might get out of it. Norrington loomed over him.  
  
"Your tongue is unusually still, Sparrow," he observed. "No more smugness to spout, no more cynicisms?" He knelt over Jack, and grabbed him by the hair. "Will you beg? Cry? Or simply take it? Hm? What now, crafty pirate?"  
  
Jack struggled, but Norrington held him firmly. He released his hair and then held him down on the floor, sitting atop him. Jack was helpless, and he looked up at Norrington red-faced and furious.  
  
"I'll have your town blown to the heavens for this," he seethed.  
  
"Not if I keep you here, locked up," Norrington replied. He ran a hand over Jack's face. "How does that sound?"  
  
Jack turned his face. "...."  
  
Norrington kissed the side of Jack's face. "You hate me now, do you not?" And he began to laugh.  
  
"...." Jack looked at him from the corners of his dark eyes, frowning. Norrington could not stop laughing. He climbed off of Jack and sat on the floor, laughing more than Jack had ever heard him. Jack sat up slowly.  
  
"Did you...did you believe all that?" Norrington asked in amusement. "Were you scared? You were scared, weren't you? Ha ha ha ha! The look in your eyes!"  
  
Jack shook his head in dismay. "You were...."  
  
"Acting, yes, yes, and quite well, may I add," Norrington said, chuckling. He reached over and touched Jack's face. "You believed it, didn't you?"  
  
Jack stared at him in shock.  
  
Norrington leaned over and kissed him. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson, silly little pirate." And he pushed Jack over. He stood, dusted himself off, and strode off.  
  
Jack followed him, although jilted. He touched his head and tried to slow his breathing. Still, he was silent. Norrington glanced down at him when he caught up.  
  
"Angry?" he inquired.  
  
Jack looked up at him. "....Are you absolutely sure you don't want to join my crew?"  
  
Norrington sighed and ignored him.  
  
"That was brilliant. It really was. Bloody brilliant," Jack commended him. "I underestimated you. You are....as bad as any pirate." He put a hand on Norrington's shoulder. "You really are."  
  
"And you are the worse pirate I've heard of," Norrington told him. "Look at you. You were trembling a moment ago."  
  
"I was....cold."  
  
"You were scared," Norrington told him. "I scared you."  
  
Jack smirked. "And you enjoyed it, didn't you? I told you, you were one of those. Seen a fair amount of pirates like you, I have."  
  
They reached the dining room and sat to eat. This time, Norrington had had two places set. Jack began to hog down his food as usual.  
  
"Bootstrap?" Norrington inquired.  
  
"No," Jack replied quickly, "not Bootstrap. He was a good man."  
  
"Was he?" Norrington asked doubtfully. "I don't see how you so adamantly defend a man who used to beat you."  
  
Jack shook his head. "He didn't hit me every day, you know. Few times at most, as long as I know him. I was a kid, we were pirates.....You're no stranger to discipline on the seas, I'm sure."  
  
"I've seen it," Norrington replied. "I suppose I can't blame Bootstrap Turner, really. You must have been an irritating brat."  
  
Jack smiled. "Still am."  
  
"...Indeed." Norrington took a sip of wine.  
  
"But good old William loved me anyway," Jack reminisced. "It were the drew that it didn't sit well with. Bill, he let me be captain of the Pearl, and they really hate that, they did."  
  
Norrington nodded. "I understand. There was Bootstrap, much stronger and smarter than you, and he allowed his little whore of a brat to captain the best ship in the seas. That's why the mutiny..."  
  
"Aye, sir, that's why the mutiny," Jack said. "And where be those traitors now, eh?" He laughed. "Ha ha! They underestimated Jack Sparrow." And he downed his drink.  
  
"...You only got your ship back when you met Will," Norrington pointed out. "Between Bootstrap's death and your meeting with his son, you were...nothing." He smirked. "Have you not considered it is the Turners who lead you to your fortunes, and on your own you have none?"  
  
Jack lowered his gaze. "Why do you think I come back here, commodore?"  
  
Norrington frowned. "I don't..."  
  
"I come back for Will, and his luck," Jack admitted. "I was fine at sea the past year, pretty much fine and well, but....it's not the same, savvy? Without the luck of a Turner, I..."  
  
"You got sick."  
  
"Aye...."  
  
"Hm. You are a bad pirate."  
  
Jack looked at him. "You wish I were navy, don't you?"  
  
"What! Why on earth would you think that?"  
  
"Because you wish you had been the one with me back then." Jack stabbed his food with his fork. "Instead of Bill."  
  
"Me? God, I shudder to imagine a lifetime with you," Norrington said. "No, Jack, knowing you in the present is quite awful enough."  
  
Jack saw he was sincere and frowned in puzzlement. "Then...well, how do you feel about me, then?"  
  
Norrington looked at him exhaustedly. "I don't know, Jack."  
  
"Well, you should." Jack stood, emptying his glass for the second time. "You kissed me. We were close...How did it feel?"  
  
"How did it feel??? I did all that in hopes of scaring you into silence!" Norrington reminded him. "I can't believe it didn't work..."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." He squeezed in between Norrington and the table, and straddled the captain's lap. "How did it feel?"  
  
Norrington stared at him, dumbfounded. "It felt....warm..."  
  
Jack laughed evilly. "Just warm?" He licked Norrington's neck. "You been alone for years, I'm sure you felt something more substantial than warmth, commodore...."  
  
"You demon....To think I thought you human last night...." Norrington turned his face. "Let me eat, pirate, get off."  
  
Jack reached back, picked up a piece off food, and shoved it at Norrington. Norrington moved his head back. "Stop that. Get off me!"  
  
"Thought you wanted to eat?"  
  
"Not by your hand....pirate...."  
  
The stared at each other for a long moment. Jack smiled nervously, and Norrington's face was set. Finally, he drew Jack's face close and kissed him: a real kiss, this time. Jack smiled, feeling victorious, and kissed him back greedily. Norrington's tongue was surprisingly quick and wandering, and he tasted as perfect as one might expect.  
  
Norrington stood, but did not break the kiss. He felt all his rationale slipping away as he pressed the pirate down onto the table. He tore the second shirt Jack had put on off, and went at his neck. Jack was laughing wildly.  
  
"Now you've got it, commodore!" Jack said enthusiastically. "Ha ha!" He knocked off Norrington's hat and pulled off the wig. The commodore's real hair fell over his face, and Jack bit some of it in his mouth. "Hm hm hm..."  
  
"God, I hate you...." Norrington stared down at him, at Jack's black hair spilling out over the mahogany table and rumpled blue tablecloth. "You're not human....I could never be attracted to you if you weren't a demon...."  
  
"Why not? Because we're so opposite? Happens all the time, commodore. Besides, we're not as different as you may think."  
  
"I don't want to hear your logic or your opinions. Just shut up and stay put," Norrington breathed. He slammed Jack down once on the table, and then pushed him farther up on it.  
  
"How you love being in control," Jack commented. "Well, control me then, commodore...."  
  
Norrington was upon him again, biting and kissing his neck; Jack chuckled to himself at the man's sudden passion. Then, Norrington looked at him.  
  
"Not here," he said, face flushed and blue eyes narrowed. "Not here."  
  
Jack's brow furrowed. "...Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Not like this," Norrington hissed. He stood up, and Jack clung to him like a koala. Norrington gave him a little, annoyed look, and carried Jack through the halls. "Heavy one, for such a slim person."  
  
Jack smirked. He leaned his face in Norrington's neck, kissing him. All the work and plotting had not been a complete loss, if he could only let the night go all the way; Norrington was a bore, but this meant he could use some excitement from Jack. Besides, he was not the most awful looking chump there was, and evidently he had some sort of energy to him, as concealed as it normally was.  
  
Norrington shifted Jack in his arms as they climbed the stairs. His hand gripped Jack's thigh, trying to keep him up, and his other hand mistakenly clutched the pirate's bottom. Jack tensed, and Norrington blushed.  
  
"Hey, hey, watch the hands there," Jack said, red-faced as well.  
  
"I'll be touching more than that before the night is done," Norrington pointed out. He pinched Jack. "Anxious again?"  
  
"Course not," Jack replied. He ran his hand down Norrington's face. "Are you?"  
  
"Not at all." Norrington kissed him pressingly. "You're nothing but a little whore, and that is far from intimidating."  
  
"I'm not a--"  
  
"Oh, don't argue with me."  
  
Norrington passed by the guest room, and Jack reached out for it. " 'Ey, 'eeyyy! Where you be taking me off to?"  
  
"....My room."  
  
"Oh! Wonderful! I been there before!" Jack lifted his hand, displaying the ring he'd stolen. "Got any more like these?"  
  
Norrington sighed and shook his head. "Jack..."  
  
"Pirate."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
They reached Norrington's bedroom, and the commodore threw him onto the bed. Jack bounced, and ran his hands over the smooth sheets. "Ooh, silk, imported. Nice. Stole some of these once, but they didn't look well on my ship."  
  
"Your ship," Norrington said scornfully. He stalked over Jack. "The ship you can't seem to stay on? Your elusive Pearl?"  
  
Jack's face dropped. "Aye," he said softly, "me beautiful Pearl....so wonderful she is, people still are doubting her existence. I'll show them..." He coughed. "...soon as I can..."  
  
"Such awful luck," Norrington said with a smug smile. "Finally acquiring your precious ship, and then becoming too ill to sail it." He laughed. "Stupid pirate."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Norrington flipped him over onto his stomach. Jack glanced back at him. Norrington had removed his jacket and was working on his shirt. Jack himself was in nothing more than his borrowed, oversized breeches.  
  
"Now, now," he stammered as Norrington undressed, "it been a while since last time I....well..." Jack felt Norrington jerk him into a kneeling position, on hand and knee. "Ah ha! Whoa, I....it....it's been over ten years, you know, and I..."  
  
"You're scared again," Norrington said, briskly tugging off Jack's pants. His eyes lit with interest, and a smirk played on his lips. "You look.....delicious."  
  
"Thank you." Jack gave him a brief smile. "But...but...watch it there, eh? It's been--ohh! Aghhh..."  
  
"Painful, is it?"  
  
"Heh....not as much as it should be."  
  
"....I can fix that."  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ohh....aaagghhh!!!"  
  
Norrington laughed evilly. "There we are, pirate! I knew I could make you holler!"  
  
Jack gave a shaky, "Mmmphh...." and squeezed his eyes shut. Norrington was more relentless (and tireless) than Jack had expected, and he slid all too easily back and forth in the pirate. Jack gripped the sheets in his fists, and buried his face in the sheets. Still, he heard Norrington laughing at his muffled moans.  
  
"A night as...cheap and persistent as you are," Norrington breathed. "It's what....you wanted...yes?"  
  
"YES! Agghh.....oh yes, yes....nghhh...."  
  
"You sound pleased..."  
  
Jack laughed rather insanely, a laugh broken by sudden, sharp yelps. When Norrington finally decided to release him for a moment, he rolled onto his back, and was still laughing. Norrington had to smile, and he kissed Jack as well.  
  
"Mmmm.....Commodore! I knew you had it in you!" Jack exclaimed, a childish mirth to his voice. "I knew it! I knew you couldn't possibly be as dull as you want to be!"  
  
"I suppose you're happy," Norrington said breathlessly, staring down at him, "that you have corrupted the most lawful man this side of the Caribbean."  
  
"Thrilled!" Jack replied joyfully. His arms encircled Norrington's neck and he kissed him ferociously.  
  
"You're.....mmmphhh.....disgusting," Norrington told him between the segments of the long kiss. "A...mm....a demon....whore..."  
  
Jack chuckled as he let his tongue wander around Norrington's mouth, and then down to his neck. "And what of a man who enjoys the company of a whore?" he asked. "Might he not be a whore himself?"  
  
"Hold your tongue." Norrington gave Jack a very light tap on the cheek.  
  
"Heh, heh. Why don't you hold it for me?"  
  
Jack locked himself in a kiss with the commodore yet again. Norrington lay over him again, and Jack moaned happily under his weight. The commodore's tall figure wrapped around the shorter pirate, and his hands harshly caressed Jack's arms and legs and chest.  
  
"You taste like sin," he said softly, licking Jack's chest. "You smell like the sea."  
  
"Do I now?"  
  
"Indeed. It's....surprisingly delicious..."  
  
"I'm full of surprises."  
  
"Hm...let's see how many." Norrington rolled Jack over again, only he did not realize that the bed had run out; Jack fell to the floor. Norrington laughed and followed. "Sorry about that, pirate."  
  
"Rough one, you are," Jack said, rubbing his back. "Bit too rough for a gentleman."  
  
"I am in the military." Norrington stared down at Jack. "....But now that I think of it....you are extremely submissive for a pirate captain."  
  
"I'm not submissive, I'm allowing you to pleasure me, that's what I'm doing," Jack retorted.  
  
"Hmph. I don't need your permission. Forgotten earlier so soon?"  
  
Jack turned his face, and Norrington stroked his cheek. "Hm hm. Quieted you down at last, have I?" He kissed Jack softly. "Stay quiet, Jack. Nice and submissive and quiet...."  
  
"I'm never--mmm!"  
  
"Shh sh sh..." Norrington had pressed his hand over Jack's mouth. "I said quiet."  
  
"Moo lub cobtrol," Jack replied.  
  
"I certainly do. Now....let's see what I have for restraints..."  
  
"Mis mill me inberesbing."  
  
*  
  
'Interesting' did not begin to cover it. Norrington was as a child in acquisition of a new toy, and once his inhibitions had left, they were gone forever. He shuffled Jack around the room, tying him up this way and then that, holding him in various positions. His touch went from rough to soothing, and sometimes crushing enough to bruise. He was especially pleased by Jack's yelps.  
  
The hours passed by quickly, and at last Norrington collapsed on the bed. Jack was balanced precariously on the edge of the bed, and his arms were held by silk ropes from the draperies.  
  
"Are we done?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I...I think so," Norrington panted.  
  
"You said that last time, though," Jack pointed out.  
  
"No, I mean it this time, pirate," replied the weary commodore.  
  
"Mind untying me?"  
  
Norrington looked at him. He picked up his sword from the nightstand and tossed it; it sliced through the ropes and clattered to the floor. Jack fell onto the bed, and then crawled over to Norrington. "I gotta learn 'ow to do that."  
  
Norrington stared at Jack, and ran his fingers into Jack's hair. He pulled him into a kiss and then lay Jack on his chest. "Oh, pirate....that...was..."  
  
Jack laughed. "Best thing you ever done?"  
  
"No, the worst thing I have ever done, yet...sadly...the most pleasurable," Norrington sighed. "My God. To think I....with a pirate...."  
  
Jack licked his chest. "What's so wrong with it? We both enjoy it, didn't we? Sweet torture..."  
  
"Sweet torture?" Norrington shook his head. "You shall never understand....You've ruined me. All my work and all my strive...to be ruined by a pirate...."  
  
"You're not ruined, commodore," Jack replied softly. "Ruined'd be if I went to a bar and told everyone you know what has transgressed here, and they believed it. Or if Governor Swan or one of your lieutenants walked in right now and saw us. Or-or better yet! If you fell so deeply in love with me that you proclaimed it to the whole world and sailed away with me crew on my sh--mm!"  
  
Norrington pressed his hand over Jack's mouth. "That is quite enough of that," he said sternly. "I may not be as ruined as all that, but I still have lost nearly all of my integrity. I swore, I swore that I would destroy all the pirates I could, and now look..."  
  
Jack pushed Norrington's hand off his mouth. He leaned over the commodore and looked him in the eyes. "...What do you have against us, anyway?"  
  
Norrington raised his eyebrows. "What do I have against pirates? You spend a life in sin, raiding and wreacking havoc among the coastal towns, killing as many officials as you please, and you ask me what I have against them?"  
  
"Not good enough. Y'see." Jack pointed at Norrington. "You really hate us. Now why's that, I wonder?"  
  
Norrington grabbed Jack's hand hard. His eyes lowered to the ring on Jack's hand and he pushed it aside again. "Don't annoy me, pirate. Are you not as exhausted as I am?" He held Jack to his heaving chest. "Sleep."  
  
"I can't. You 'ave me curious now." Jack looked up at him yet again. "What makes you so prejudiced against us?"  
  
"Jack, I refuse to go into this discussion with you. Go to sleep." And he blew out the candles on the nightstand.  
  
"I wanna know," Jack prompted him. "Come on, tell me. I have to know. There's something there, I can feel it. Tell me!"  
  
"Be silent, pirate! I said no!"  
  
"Tell me!" Jack tugged Norrington's arm childishly. "Tell me! I want to know, tell me!"  
  
"No." Norrington squeezed Jack in his arms. "Please, be silent."  
  
"You don't like me when I'm not screaming, be that it?" Jack asked slyly, kissing Norrington's neck. "Mmm....tell me! Confide in old Captain Jack, Norrington."  
  
"It is 'Commodore Norrington' to you, and I shall not," he emphasized this by giving Jack a heavy swat, "tell you anything."  
  
"Why not?" Jack complained. "I told you about my past,"  
  
"Told me? I found everything out about you myself," Norrington pointed out. "Besides, even if that were true, I still would not confide in you, especially not tonight."  
  
"Wh--"  
  
"Because!" Norrington said sharply. "I have enough regrets without recalling the exact reason I shouldn't have had you! Now shut up and go to sleep!"  
  
"Fine, I'll let it go. For now." Jack smirked. He leaned up and kissed Norrington teasingly. "Good night to you, commodore...."  
  
Norrington exhaled and shut his eyes. He did not expect the silence to last, but Jack was snoring softly before he knew it. Norrington looked down at him; Jack was asleep.  
  
"Oh, pirate.....what am I to do with you now?" he worried. "I can't....kill you...." He embraced Jack tightly and kissed his forehead. "Then again....that is something you do not need to know."  
  
* "Come on, wake up, pirate."  
  
At noon the next day, Jack was lifted out of bed and placed on his feet again. He wobbled sleepily, and muttered something incoherent, but obviously vile. Norrington ignored him and very briskly got him dressed, saying nothing. Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned widely.  
  
"Morning, commodore, how goes the day?"  
  
"Not well." Norrington's gaze was somewhere else. "I feel like a different man."  
  
"That's good. The old man you were was rather dull."  
  
"It is not good, Jack. I never meant for--Oh, never mind. What is done is done."  
  
Jack slung his arms around the commodore's shoulders and grinned goofily at him. "Well, I got no regrets."  
  
"No?" Norrington eyed him. "Not sore at all?" He poked the pirate.  
  
Jack winced. "Heh heh. Pain and pleasure go hand in hand."  
  
"...I shall keep that in mind."  
  
"No, well, not so much--"  
  
Norrington slid out of Jack's embrace and walked out of the room. Jack, dressed in his own clothes now, ran after him.  
  
"You're quiet today," he observed. "Do you really regret last night? All three...four...whatever hours of it?"  
  
"No, and that is the problem!" Norrington exclaimed, turning to Jack. The stopped walking. "I should be furious, ready to destroy you, and I'm not! I'm....not...." He touched Jack's face. "I thought I would hate you after last night, and I don't. Nor do I love you. But....I don't want to kill you, instead I only want....to..."  
  
Jack smiled slyly. "Do it all again?"  
  
Norrington turned his face, blushing. "That and more..."  
  
"Oh ho! How exciting!"  
  
Norrington shut his eyes. "....."  
  
"Don't be so worried!" Jack told him. "You're my new treasure, and I can be yours."  
  
"You're not a treasure, Jack!" Norrington yelled at him. "And neither am I. People are not treasures! You cannot simply sail from place to place, stealing people away from each other!"  
  
"....Why not?" Jack asked. "Is there a law against it?"  
  
"No! But it isn't right!" Norrington shouted. "Do you understand this?" He held Jack by the shoulders. "It isn't right. I can somewhat grasp the concept of simple piracy....greed for money, material possessions, and power. But to hunt people...it is...."  
  
"Not right?"  
  
"Disgusting!" Norrington's face fell. "But you don't care, do you? You care about nothing, nothing but yourself...."  
  
"And why're you telling me this now?" Jack inquired. He raised his hands. "I'm--I'm hungry. We'll talk about this later."  
  
Jack turned to walk away, but Norrington grabbed him by the sleeve. Before he could protest, the commodore had pulled him into a tight embrace. Jack's eyes widened, and his entire body went stiff.  
  
"Um...let me go..."  
  
"Why?" Norrington asked. "Wait a moment, let me just...."  
  
"Let you what?" Jack asked uneasily. He fidgeted, his odd gestures returning. "Let me....Let me go..."  
  
"You can't even stand it yourself," Norrington told him. "The thought of being loved...it unnerves you."  
  
"....Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack's jaw went slack. "Ah.....you do? I thought you hated me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Make up your mind, commodore." Jack wriggled. "And let me go. I can't breathe."  
  
"I love you and I hate you, and that is all." Norrington turned his face and kissed Jack. ".....Go on." He released Jack with a shove.  
  
Jack stumbled and gave Norrington a wary look. "You scare me sometimes, commodore. You be a weird one, you are..."  
  
"Weird? This coming from you...."  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
They reached the dining room, and brunch began smoothly. Jack was more famished than usual, Norrington noted, and ate triple his served portions. Of course, the commodore could not blame him, as they had both worn themselves out the other night. And what a night.....  
  
"So what 'appens now?"  
  
Norrington's wandering mind returned to the present. "Hm?"  
  
Jack looked at him as he ate. "What 'appens now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "You plan to keep chasing me, like you tried last year? Or will you give up? Are you going to arrest me?"  
  
"....I shall remain chasing you, as it is my sworn duty, and someday I shall have you at the end of a rope in my gallows," Norrington replied nonchalantly. "Last night does not change anything, Jack. We are lovers...on land, I suppose, but at sea...we are bitter enemies still."  
  
"You won't kill me."  
  
"Do not test that theory, Jack," Norrington warned. "You'll end up dead."  
  
"You can't kill me," Jack insisted. "It would be hypocri...hypo...hypno...."  
  
"Hypocritical?"  
  
"Aye! That." Jack nodded. "Besides, you said you love me, and even if you still hate me, love is stronger, and you'll be helpless to try and kill me. But!" Jack smiled. "I won't test those theories. I'm through taking chances, so you'll just have to catch me."  
  
Norrington smiled. "I look forward to it."  
  
Jack chomped down the last of his food, following it with the last of his drink. He jumped to his feet. "Beautiful day! What say you to taking a walk with me? I'd love to see the docks again...."  
  
"Ha! Love may be blind, but my hatred remains sharp." Norrington stood. "I would never let you near our ships again, after what happened to the Interceptor."  
  
"But you got the Interceptor II," Jack pointed out. "It's really, really a beautiful ship. Can I see it? I only passed it the other day."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me see it!"  
  
"NO!" Norrington glanced at the sulky pirate. "You plan to steal her? You are...feeling better, are you not?"  
  
"Aye. But no, no, I don't plan to steal anything."  
  
"I doubt that." Norrington took Jack by the arm. "Back to your room."  
  
Jack gave a frustrated sigh and followed along. "This be worse than prison," he complained. "At least in jail a man has someone to talk to. Who've I here, 'sides you? I can't stand being indoors for so long!"  
  
"A caged Sparrow," mused Norrington. "Get used to it, Jack. At least until you have fully recovered."  
  
"I'm almost there, I'm almost there."  
  
Norrington glanced down at him. "Then what? You'll sail off on your Pearl again?"  
  
"Aye." Jack's face lit up. "I'll leave ye behind me in the wind, and reclaim my horizon! I'll finish the jobs I started, and show everyone the ship she is, my Pearl!"  
  
Norrington shook his head. It was all Jack cared about anymore, his precious ship. He doubted that Jack would have loved even Will as much he did that ship. He considered threatening to blow the Black Pearl out of the waters with the Interceptor II, but decided against it; Jack would probably kill him for even mentioning the Pearl's destruction. Not to say he feared Jack, but he was content not to fight him just yet.  
  
"I think I'll spare Port Royal," Jack was going on, "but the rest of the world will know witness the legend of the Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow for themselves! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
They reached Jack's room, and Norrington shut the doors behind them. Jack was too busy imagining the glorious future to notice.  
  
"I don't exactly see any room in those plans for me, pirate," Norrington commented.  
  
Jack, arms still outstretched grandly, turned to Norrington. "...Eh heh....If you follow me, I might be able to ink you in between scheduled raids." He walked up to Norrington. "That is, unless you still plan to kill me."  
  
Norrington pushed him aside. "You're trying to blackmail me," he said knowingly. "No matter. I shall take your body at will whenever I catch you, and I doubt you will mind very much." He smirked at Jack. "Little whore."  
  
"Your little whore, eh commodore?" Jack asked. He hooked his arms around Norrington's shoulders. "Ye be a hypocrite."  
  
Norrington just kissed him. "Mmphh....and you are poison."  
  
"Hm hm hm. Be I?" Jack chuckled, kissing Norrington's neck.  
  
"Yes...ohh, Jack." Norrington pushed him aside and wiped his mouth. "Damn you. I don't know whether to love you or destroy you."  
  
"Love would be the obvious choice."  
  
"I want to hurt you, Jack," Norrington said, advancing on him. "I want to see you suffer, I always have. And yes, I would have killed to have had Bootstrap's place, to be the only one you fear!"  
  
"I-I do fear you, commodore," Jack said uneasily, backing away from him. "You're one of those weird unpredictable people."  
  
"I'm only weird because of you, Jack." Norrington caught him and held him by the arms. "You don't know how it is, do you? No, of course not, you've never tried to be anything but evil. But I have. And I feel like I've been split in half. My instincts have never steered me wrong before this, and now....I don't know...It's driving me mad. You are driving me mad!"  
  
"You worry too much is all! Try to relax for on--ow!"  
  
Norrington squeezed his arms harder. "I cannot relax! My life is bound by worry and strive, strive to do right! And you....ever since last year, you've turned all of that upside down, corrupted it! And all because....you saw me as a challenge, some treasure to add to your collection."  
  
"I am what I am!" Jack exclaimed. "What do you want from me?! I won't apologize, because I'm not sorry! And deep down, guess what, neither are you, mate. So stop yelling at me and let things be!"  
  
Norrington threw Jack onto the bed, where he only half-landed. Before he could stand, Norrington leaned over his stooped figure. Jack scowled. "Ge'off!"  
  
"You should be punished." Norrington ran his hand over Jack's back, which held scars of a whiplash. "More than you already have been."  
  
"It isn't me you want punished!" Jack shouted. "And it isn't me ye hate, and it wasn't all those pirates you executed that you wanted dead! It's pirates! YOU HATE PIRATES! All pirates!" He managed to roll over and look Norrington in the face. "WHY?! Tell me why, at least! Tell me."  
  
"Because it was a pirate that killed me father," Norrington hissed venomously at him. "Satisfied? Does that give me the right to hate you, to hurt you? Hm? You seem to know everything!"  
  
"It-it wasn't me who killed him!" Jack exclaimed. "It could'd been any pi--"  
  
"I know it wasn't you!" Norrington stood, releasing him. "....I know it was not you, Jack. I caught the man who did it five years later, and he was executed."  
  
Jack sat up. "Anyone I might've known?"  
  
"No." Norrington grabbed Jack's hand. "But this was his."  
  
"You kept it?" Jack asked, giving Norrington an odd look.  
  
"It was the piece that told me who did it." Norrington sat down on the bed, rubbing his face. "Jack....fine. Listen to me. I was twelve. My father was navy, as I was. His brother hated him; jealous of his success, my uncle was. Rumor always had it he took to the sea and became a pirate, but I never believed it. He would write me in secret, and I trusted him, even reveled in his tales of adventure," Norrington said scornfully. "I was a stupid child. But one day....my father never returned from a trip. People talked, and I still refused to believe it was my uncle. But the letters stopped then; they had stopped just before then, actually. Then, they gave me the only thing found from the wreckage other than the bodies....and it was that ring. I had grown up seeing it on my uncle's finger."  
  
Jack looked at the ring, it's red glow in the light. "...."  
  
"I accepted the truth then," Norrington said, his eyes taking on that faraway look once again. "I accepted it, and swore revenge. I had it, five years later, after joining the navy. But it was not enough. I felt I had a responsibility to see that such things never happened again, especially not in Port Royal. I wanted...everyone to be safe. To be a good man, like my father." He lowered his misty eyes.  
  
Jack, uneasy from the sudden morose mood in the air, fidgeted with his hands. He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. Then, Norrington looked at him, and he jumped.  
  
"You're right, I don't hate you, Jack," he said. "But I hate what you are. It makes no sense, really, but it's how I feel. You're evil, and I can't hate you; so I hate myself instead."  
  
"Don't be hating no one, commodore," Jack said. "I'm not as bad as all that."  
  
"You kill. You plunder. Even if you don't kill civilians, what gives you the right to take any lives?" Norrington asked.  
  
"Most lives I've taken are lives not worth bein' lived out, savvy?" Jack replied.  
  
"I'm not naive, Jack. I know very well the life of a pirate." He looked at Jack. "And I have heard stories of your ruthlessness, so don't try to play innocent."  
  
"I never said I was innocent. I said I wasn't as bad as your uncle."  
  
"And there you sit with his ring on your finger, torturing me as he used to, trying to decieve as he did," Norrington said wearily. "I haven't changed, Jack. I'm still that stupid little child loving a pirate."  
  
"I won't hurt you like he did," Jack assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, you won't." Norrington grabbed Jack by the neck. "Because I won't let you. If you do ever try to harm anyone from Port Royal or anyone I do not want hurt, I will kill you."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Norrington released him. "Does that justify my hatred of pirates? Or am I still being unfair?"  
  
"...You win." Jack rolled onto his stomach. "Go ahead and punish me, dear commodore..."  
  
Norrington made an amused sound and placed a hand on Jack's thigh. "No, I believe I will spare you for the moment," he replied.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Unless you want me to?"  
  
"No!" Jack sat up quickly. "Nooo...no. That's fine."  
  
"Typical pirate," Norrington smirked. He overtook Jack and lay over him on the bed. "You love to sin, and never want to be punished for it."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Ha ha! Nasty little devil....Wait until I catch you at sea."  
  
"I look forward to it, commodore."  
  
Norrington kissed him. "Oh, you will regret saying that."  
  
"Will I?"  
  
They both grinned, and Norrington pulled him into a kiss. Jack figured it was safer to charm Norrington rather than annoy him, and so he fell silent. Soon, they were tangled together amongst the sheets, and Norrington had opened Jack's shirt. It was at this sweet moment that the sound of the door being knocked on bellowed into the mansion.  
  
"Ugh. Bloody hell," Norrington groaned.  
  
"Don't answer it. Let a servant answer it!"  
  
"I put my servants on leave so that I could hide you," Norrington replied, sitting up. He ran his hands through his hair [rather, the white wig he was so fond of] and straightened his clothing. Jack knelt beside him, kissing his ear. "Mm....get away, pirate. I have to answer."  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"I am." He stood and looked down at Jack. "Don't you follow along; should anyone see you here, it would be disastrous for us both."  
  
Jack smiled lopsidedly.  
  
"I mean it!" Norrington said sternly. "Stay put!"  
  
He hurried off. Jack stayed put for about a minute, and then went sauntering out into the main hall. He leaned over the railing above the foyer, straining to see who was at the door. Then, he heard Norrington.  
  
"Turner!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Commodore. I came to....Well, may I come in."  
  
".....Come in, come in."  
  
Jack's face lit. "Will.....Will, Will, Will," he murmued to himself.  
  
Norrington showed Will into the parlor. Jack quietly sneaked down the stairs and pressed himself to the wall next to the parlor. Will's youthful voice, and Norrington's bored monotonous one wafted out.  
  
"You came for that, Turner? I thought you had learned by now..."  
  
"I couldn't simply stay away. I'm angry at Jack, but I did abandon him. Besides, Elizabeth said I should check to see that you haven't killed him by now," Will explained.  
  
"What a lady says and what she feels are two different things," Norrington pointed out. "Keep running to Jack, and you will lose the lady."  
  
"I know that. I only had to check this once," Will replied. "Where is Jack? Are you...treating him well?"  
  
Jack strode himself into the parlor. "Oh, he's treating me fine," he said in his frank voice. However, there was a glimmer in his eyes. Norrington gave him a deep frown, and Will looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Heh." Norrington gave a nervous, brief smile. "Jack. Thought you were, er...resting."  
  
"Resting? Resting up, you mean? Hm hm." Jack sat on the commodore's lap. "Should I?"  
  
Will's jaw dropped. Norrington had turned red, and tried to shove Jack off, but Jack stayed put. Dumbfounded, the commodore's jaw tensed.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, don't mind Will, he isn't bothered I'm sure," Jack told Norrington. He turned to Will. "The commodore has been very hospitable. No need to worry about old, unwanted Jack."  
  
"Don't--don't be that way, Jack," Will said, trying to overcome his shock at seeing Jack on Norrington's lap. He shook his head. "Er, you....surely you understand why I was upset! You nearly destroyed my courtship with no reason whatsoever. I had to get away from you for a bit, just for a bit. It doesn't mean I don't care about you at all."  
  
Jack nodded at all this. "Aye, aye, aye. I know ye care, Will." He gave Will a rather nasty smile. "I never said you didn't."  
  
"Well.....I....You are fine?" Will asked. "Do you need anything or..."  
  
Jack was cuddling up to Norrington, who was frozen to the spot. "Mmm....no, the dear commodore has taken care of everything for me. Haven't you, love?"  
  
"I...." Norrington turned his face. "Jack, get off me!" He gave Jack a shove, but Jack clung to his coat. "Get--get off of me!"  
  
Will was silent. Given the fact that Norrington had not struck Jack yet, he surmised that the two had become, well...intimate over the past two nights. It was remarkable how quickly Jack worked. It also felt strange to see them this way, for some reason; some part of Will's heart was tugging at his very soul, even though he knew he should feel indifferent.  
  
Jack saw the pain in Will's dark eyes, and it delighted him. So this must be the way women feel, the whores who play men dirty with their friends and set them against their enemies; how deliciously interesting!  
  
"Mmphh...." Norrington sighed, giving up the struggle to push Jack off. He was aware that Jack was attempting to spark jealousy in Will, and he was disgusted. "Jack, this is nonsense. Stop it."  
  
"Why? You enjoyed it last night," Jack said, kissing Norrington's neck. "Mmm....hell, you were enjoyin' it upstairs before Will come along."  
  
Will jumped to his feet, eyes dead. "Well! I see you two are getting along marvelously! I thank you, Commodore Norrington, for taking him off my hands." He bowed slightly. "Jack. Norrington. Good day."  
  
"Oh, don't go, Will!" Jack said meanly. "Have a drink, sit a while. Don't mind Norrington, he's just shy."  
  
Norrington pried Jack's hands off of himself finally and threw him aside. Jack landed on the floor. "Ow!"  
  
"...No thank you," Will said quietly. "Good day."  
  
He hurried out of the parlor. Norrington gave Jack a very warning look, and then followed Will to the doors.  
  
"Turner!"  
  
Will looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"....Not a...word of this bloody mess to anyone," Norrington told him. "I mean it. If this....Well, if anyone hears of this, I will slaughter you and Jack."  
  
"..." Will glanced over at Jack, who was leaning in the doorway of the parlor. "...Do you love him, commodore?"  
  
"Love?" Norrington raised his eyebrows. "Love Jack?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"......Never you mind my feelings, Turner," Norrington said. "I shan't kill him. That is all you need to know."  
  
"That is good enough." Will put on his hat and smirked a little. "Take care of him, commodore."  
  
"Ughh..."  
  
Will left. Jack burst into laughter. Norrington turned to him, gravely disapproving.  
  
"The look on 'is face was priceless!" Jack chuckled. "Did you see that?"  
  
"I saw it." He walked up to Jack and looked down at him. "You completely ruthless, even with a loved one."  
  
"Oh, just having a bit of fun, commodore," Jack said. "Will'll get over it. Either that, or he'll come runnin' to me, unable to stand seeing his dear Captain Jack with the awful Commodore Norrington!" And he burst into more laughs.  
  
"...He will stay with Elizabeth. And you are coming with me."  
  
"What if I don't want--ow ow!"  
  
Norrington grabbed Jack by the ear and dragged him off.  
  
"Ow! Stop it! That's not erotic, it's just painful! Commodore!!!"  
  
Norrington just shook his head. "You can take it, pirate."  
  
End of Chapter Five 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Happy Endings and a Bittersweet Aftertaste  
  
On his way home, Will was abnormally distant. His eyes were on the street, and the gray skies. The image of Jack with Norrington haunted him, despite his best efforts to dispel it. He could not place the exact reason it bothered him, but it did. It truly did. He was deeply aggravated, and his lack of reason for the aggravation only worsened the matter. There was no reason at all to be angry; if Jack wanted to sleep with Norrington, then let him! It was a win for Jack, being that he had seduced the commodore of Port Royal.  
  
Will glanced at the moody sky. It was jealousy, wasn't it? Yes, he knew the feeling; last year, he had harbored it for Norrington, when Elizabeth had said she would marry him. This year, he had Elizabeth; she was beautiful and how he had always loved her...and she was his! Why, why was he jealous of Norrington still? Why should he be jealous of Norrington having Jack? Jack was a man, a wretch of a man, not a person Will should love. He didn't love Jack romantically. So, why was he jealous?  
  
It didn't matter, Will told himself. No matter what he felt for Jack or how he felt about Norrington, it did not matter. He loved Elizabeth more than anything. His love for her was not a silly curiosity or something he'd inherited from his father; his love for Elizabeth was genuine, pure. And no other feelings would desecrate that. None.  
  
Will smiled softly to himself. He would see to it their love would be forever. There was no more time to waste, and even if there were, why waste it? This was....the opportune moment.  
  
*  
  
"That was.....invigoratin'. But. I didn't like that last bit. I told you, some things are not erotic, just painful."  
  
So said Jack Sparrow, who was rolling onto Norrington's chest. Norrington, lying against the headboard, just looked at him coolly. "I meant it to be painful, if nothing else," he retorted. "You deserve it."  
  
Jack pointed his fingers in Norrington's face. "No, no, no. You, you do not punish Captain Jack. That's the worst mistake you could make, mate."  
  
"Bootstrap did."  
  
"Bootstrap was Bootstrap," Jack replied, "and you are just...Norrington. Savvy?"  
  
Norrington waved a hand. "Oh, hush up, pirate. I can do whatever I like with you." He lifted Jack further up on his chest and was eye to eye with him. "If I'm going to hell, I might as well make it worth my while."  
  
"You're not goin' to hell, although I wouldn't complain to meet you there," Jack said with a smirk. "It's only sex, commodore."  
  
"That word," Norrington scoffed. "It is a sin, Jack. We're...two men..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it is unnatural! Sex should be had only in the hopes of having a child, making life! This is frivolous, decadent!" He glanced at the clock and made a face. "For God's sake, it's the middle of the day!"  
  
Jack laughed and kissed Norrington's neck. "Decadence is luxurious, in'it? Stop worrying and enjoy it. I won't be here forever, you know."  
  
"Going back to sea, are you?"  
  
"Aye, sir, I be returning to sea!" Jack said happily. "I give meself...oh...two days."  
  
"Two days?" Norrington inquired. "Should you not be more careful, and wait a week?"  
  
Jack grinned widely. "You don't want me to go! How sweet of ye, love."  
  
"Don't be stupid." But when he looked at Jack, he realized there was some truth to his logic; a part of him was happy to have Jack near, living with him.  
  
"Poor commodore, you'll be lonely again without me," Jack said, a cruel, mocking tone to his voice. "Who'll you let all your aggression out on then?"  
  
"Aggression? I'm not aggressive!" Norrington defended himself. "You deserve what you get. And as for you, you are the weird one here. I don't exactly treat you like a prince. I will never spoil you; in fact, I'm two steps away from bludgeoning you completely. Why are you with me?"  
  
"I like things rough," Jack replied. "Things is nice and fast and careful with women, or you get slapped. But things can be rough with men. I don't like weak, fluffy men. I figured you for one, but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"  
  
They stared at each other, contrasting profiles perfectly aligned. Then, Norrington gave him a resounding smack on the bottom. Jack jumped. "Rough...like that?" Norrington inquired.  
  
Jack gave him a sheepish smile. "No. That's just unnecessary."  
  
Norrington cuddled Jack in his arms, their chests resting on one another's. "Hmm. Most pirates would massacre this town and me for that," he said. "Why won't you?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not that kind of pirate."  
  
"Neither are you a saint." Norrington frowned in puzzlement at him. "You've had your victory; you've claimed me. Why not simply finish me off or leave? You can't be enjoying this...humiliation..."  
  
"I'm not humiliated."  
  
"Why not? Are you that dense or simply lying?"  
  
Jack just shrugged, staring at Norrington's heaving chest and twirling his finger in Norrington's hair.  
  
"Or perhaps....you do enjoy rough men," Norrington went on. "Why, Jack? You seem so strong, such the captain....Why would you enjoy this? Why let me handle you this way? Hm? Most captains are commanding, dominating souls....Why not you?"  
  
"....I never planned to be with you twice, satisfied?" Jack confessed grudgingly. "You were another treasure. Go in, claim it, store it away somewhere, leave it."  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"Because I was smitten by you, love," Jack said with mock awe. "You're not as boring as you seemed, and not as atrociously uptight as you would like to be. You took me with no hesitations, and it reminded me of a pirate. You should have been a pirate. I like that."  
  
"Please stop saying that," Norrington groaned. "Every time I start thinking you're cute, you open that mouth of yours."  
  
"You think I'm cute?"  
  
"Not excessively, you...you just have your moments," Norrington said, blushing. "And now is not one of them!"  
  
Jack laughed. "Yes it is. Look at you." He leaned his elbows on Norrington's chest. "You don't want me to leave you. I've never seen you this happy."  
  
"Happy? I look happy?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
Norrington shook his head. "Don't be a pest! Ugh!" He climbed out of bed, wrapping a sheet around his waist. He began to fetch his clothing. "Every moment spent with you is one moment too much."  
  
Jack lay on his stomach on the bed, watching Norrington placidly. "Unless we're at it, eh?"  
  
"No! No." Norrington vanished behind a dressing screen. "You're a raving lunatic, a filthy demon! If I am with you, it is merely out of boredom, curiosity, and a very long life spent alone. Enjoyable as it may be, I sincerely regret it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...."  
  
"That is the God-honest truth." Norrington stepped out, fully dressed. "Now. I should make an appearance in town, lest the people begin thinking something has happened to me. Governor Swan will be worried. My servants are obviously on leave. It looks suspicious."  
  
"I thought a fine commodore such as yourself would be beyond suspicion," Jack said. "Who is it that would be suspicious of the grand, perfect Norrington?"  
  
Norrington smirked. "You do have a point. However, one cannot be too careful; besides, I need a reprieve from your madness."  
  
"I can't go?" Jack asked, sitting up. "Take me with you!"  
  
Norrington laughed. "You? With me? Ha ha ha ha! You must be delusional to think I would be seen with you in town! Rather, anywhere! Take you with me! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Jack's face soured. "You can't keep me locked up in this big house all by myself."  
  
"I can." Norrington waved the key to the room. "And I shall. Good day, Jack."  
  
"No! Commodore!"  
  
Norrington left. Jack buried his face in his hands and fell back on the bed. "Arrghhh!" He started at the ceiling through his fingers. "I grow tired of that one."  
  
*  
  
Nonetheless, Jack remained in the commodore's home. He had spent time in worse places, with no chance of escaping, and this time it was worth it. He rested, letting the last remains of a sore throat warm in the sunshine. Norrington returned in time for dinner, and brought Jack downstairs with him. Jack threw his usual complaints at the commodore, and noticed that Norrington seemed distracted.  
  
"Something wrong with you?" Jack asked halfway through the meal. "Did you catch my cough?"  
  
"No. No, everything is...just fine." Norrington gave him a dodgy smile. "Everything seems to be ending nicely."  
  
Jack smiled and batted his eyes at Norrington. "Lovely. Simply lovely."  
  
Norrington gave him a look. "It is," he said pointedly. "Everyone has ended up with someone, even if I did happen to end up with you. And....Elizabeth and Will shall have their wedding after all."  
  
Jack twitched, midway through taking a long drink. He slowly set down his glass. "What was that, commodore?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention," Norrington said coolly. "This may be rather impolite, given the official announcement has yet to be made, but I may as well." He smiled with an underlying evil in his look. "We're all friends here now, in Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth are to be married. He...somehow....bought her a ring earlier, and proposed to her."  
  
Jack was eerily silent for a moment. Then, he seemed to recapture his spirit and grinned widely. "A wedding! For real, this time, right? Wonderful! Pour me another!" And he poured it himself. "To Will and Elizabeth! Beautiful!"  
  
Norrington nodded and raised his glass slightly, eyeing Jack carefully. Jack laughed and was his usual boisterous self, but there was something in his eyes that told of feelings other than joy. He let Jack rejoice for a while and babble about weddings, drinks, and making babies. Then, he decided to needle the pirate a little.  
  
"I'm quite proud of you, Jack," he said quietly.  
  
Jack looked at him. "What? Why?"  
  
"Well, you're taking this all so well," Norrington said with a poisonous smile. "Given that you so fancied Will only a day or so ago, I half expected you to go running and try to crash the engagement." He smiled again. "But you're not even upset. You've lost Will forever, and here you are toasting him and his fair lady. Well done."  
  
Jack's smile froze. "I only want Will to be happy, y'know that." And he downed the rest of his drink.  
  
"Well. I must say, I did not know that," Norrington replied, setting aside his fork. He took a sip of wine. "I had always thought you cared for nothing but yourself; that Will was little more than a sentimental treasure to claim, and you had your heart set on claiming him."  
  
"I never planned to steal him, only claim him before he was taken by Elizabeth," Jack pointed out. He poured himself another full glass.  
  
"Ah. Well, no matter." Norrington took a final sip. "It's over now, and you never stood a chance, anyway."  
  
"No!" Jack stood, drink in hand. "No, I had a chance, commodore." He sauntered over to Norrington and pointed at him. "And then you stole it."  
  
"I probably saved your miserable hide by ruining that plot," Norrington said, standing. At full height, he looked down coolly at Jack. "Will was ready to murder you when he thought he'd lost Elizabeth. Granted, he didn't, but one day he might not have been so sympathetic. In any case, I did save your friendship with him."  
  
"It wasn't your friendship to save," Jack murmured.  
  
Norrington touched Jack's face. "So...you are jealous."  
  
Jack pushed past him. "I could never be jealous of a woman. I enjoy being a man too much."  
  
Norrington stopped him by taking his arm. "You're jealous of what she has. You wanted Will for yourself, you always have. You were Bootstrap's treasure...and you wanted to be Will's."  
  
Jack looked uncomfortable with the conversation, and he struggled lightly. "What does it matter now? You made certain I could have no one but you."  
  
"Indeed I did," Norrington said coldly, taking a firm hold on Jack's shoulders. "For the first time in my life, I saw something I wanted and took it, as opposed to waiting endlessly for it to come. I took you. And would you like to know the funniest thing of it all?" Norrington turned Jack to look at him. "I enjoyed it, Jack; it was quite pleasing. If in my entire life I am allowed only one sinful pleasure, I'm glad this is it."  
  
"And why are you tellin' me all this now, commodore?" Jack asked wearily. "Leave me be."  
  
"Because I know you don't care," Norrington said quietly. "All you can think about is Will and Elizabeth's engagement, and it's killing you. You reclaimed your Pearl, and you managed to survive last year. But it wasn't enough. Then, you began wanting Will. Had you even managed to seduce Will, I'm sure you would have soon moved on to me. Am I right?"  
  
"Probably," Jack admitted carelessly. "What is your point, commodore?"  
  
"That I do not want to hear a peep out of you before, during, or after the engagement," Norrington said sternly. "Do not even think of trying to sabotage things now. Not that I think Turner is idiotic enough to fall for your act twice, but in case he is...do not attempt it."  
  
Jack smirked. "I love it when you threaten me, commodore," he said teasingly.  
  
"You won't love it when I make good on my threats, pirate," Norrington said, gripping Jack's arm firmly. "Will you?"  
  
"Depends on me mood." Jack smirked. He ran a finger over the commodore's jacket, playing with a gold button. "Enough lovely dinner chat, eh? Let's....have some dessert?"  
  
"Dessert? Jack, you--mm!"  
  
Jack pressed a piece of cake to Norrington's mouth. Norrington frowned but licked it off, his tongue skirting across Jack's fingers. Jack smiled widely, his couple of gold teeth glinting. "Want more, commodore? Let me have some." He smeared some cake over Norrington's cheek and licked it off.  
  
"Ungh. How jarringly repulsive." Norrington turned his face. "Jack, I'm serious! Can you ever be serious?"  
  
"I can, when I want to be. Now's not when I want to be." Jack pounced on Norrington, knocking him onto the table. He lay his thin body over the commodore, grinning down at him insanely.  
  
"Jack, I.....I need to speak with you more. Stop playing."  
  
"All work and no play makes you very boring, Snorrington," Jack said meanly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Jack laughed mischievously, Norrington saw in his eyes that he was not about to discuss anything seriously tonight. Norrington sighed and stood, carrying Jack, who was stuck on him in a koala-type fashion, up with him. "Never mind, never mind," he said wearily. "Never mind it all for now...."  
  
"Ack! 'Ey, put me down."  
  
"Why?" Norrington looked at him. "You're the one who wanted to play."  
  
"Not like this." Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Put me down, I have me legs. Put me down."  
  
"Jack Sparrow, I believe you're blushing," Norrington bothered him. He savored Jack's moments of embarrassment; he always came off as being so gruff that fits of shyness were all the more entertaining.  
  
Jack lowered his gaze, frowning. He had been carried this way...only once before. It had been Bootstrap's arms back then, on that awful night when he'd blurted their affair out in a bar in Tortuga. It had also been one of the very rare times he'd ever cried.  
  
"I been carried before," Jack mumbled, "and I swore never to be again." He shifted again, and his eyes grew hard. "At least not by you. It's not supposed to be your arms."  
  
"What does that mean?" Norrington asked snappishly.  
  
"It means only Bootstrap could carry me!" Jack yelled. He gave Norrington a shove and hopped out of his arms. "Not you!" he yelled, pointing at Norrington. "Not you! No one but him!"  
  
Norrington crossed his arms. "No one but him....or Will, am I right? Or have you stopped distinguishing the two?"  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Jack turned on his heels and crossly strode on.  
  
"You're going to hear it, pirate, whether you like it or not!" Norrington shouted, following him. "I'm sick and tired of your fascination with Will! Will is going to be the husband of Elizabeth! Even if he weren't, even if he did want to be with you-- " Norrington grabbed Jack by the arm. "--even then he would not be your precious Bootstrap!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Jack grumbled, tugging out of his grasp.  
  
"No. I don't think you realize it," Norrington told him. "Why else would you want him, if not for his last name? If he looked like his mother rather than his father, would you want him still?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Would you?!"  
  
"No! Right? No!" Jack admitted. "We never...got on, his mother and me. And I don't care what you say! Will is...he is....he is exactly like his father! He's just like 'im! ....only shorter." He gestured decreasing height with one hand.  
  
"He isn't, Jack," Norrington told him quietly. "If he were, he would have chosen you, and he didn't. Or perhaps he isn't so dissimilar to his father after all. I mean....had all gone well with the treasure of Cortez, what then? Hm?"  
  
Jack scowled and turned his face.  
  
"He chose you all right....because he had no idea of his imminent death," Norrington said. "What did you tell him to alter his decisions? One last treasure hunt? One big score that he could use to provide for his family forever? That was why he chose you Jack, he chose you momentarily. Honestly, do you really believe he would have stayed by your side forever? With a woman who loved him and a son waiting in England?"  
  
"No. No, don't say that." Jack shook his head, fiddling with his fingers. "He would've stayed. He would've stayed with me."  
  
"He wouldn't have stayed forever, Jack, and you know it," Norrington said. "Neither would Will. You're right after all....they are exactly alike! The only difference is Will had the intelligence to refuse you before you got him killed."  
  
"I didn't get Bill killed!" Jack shouted loudly. "I didn't!" He stormed up to Norrington and grabbed him by his coat. "Don't you dare say that!"  
  
"If he had stayed with his family before that treasure hunt, he would still be alive today," Norrington said coldly. "He would have had nothing to do with the mutiny or the curse or anything; he would be Will's father and a husband in England. But you couldn't leave him be, could you? Always thinking solely of yourself...."  
  
"Not that time! I always considered William!"  
  
"You never considered anyone else in your life! Otherwise you would have left him with his expectant wife! Brought him back his share of the treasure! But no! You dragged him to a cursed treasure and caused the mutiny that killed him with your stupidity!"  
  
"I'm not stupid!"  
  
"You're an idiot!" Norrington snapped. "Do you think you're known for your brilliance? Far from it! You're the most laughed at captain in the seas!"  
  
Jack was beside himself. He took a swing at Norrington, but Norrington caught his fist. Before he could do anything else, Jack was flung aside into a wall. He blinked; only one person had ever treated him this way: the traitor Barbossa. It was that feeling again....that sinking feeling of treachery, and the sensation of loss. Jack stared at the wall he was leaning on, eyes blank.  
  
"Neither Turner loved you enough to stay with you, Jack," Norrington said. "Accept it. I'm all you have. I am the only one who has stooped low enough to loving you." He pressed against Jack, his arm encircling the man's waist. "I love you, Jack. And you'll never find that love anywhere else: not in any woman or man or Turner, not even in the sea which you cherish so dearly. I am the only one who will ever love you, Jack."  
  
"You don't love me, you goddamn mutineer."  
  
"Mutineer? Don't be ridiculous. You know I couldn't betray you. Now calm yourself down, pirate." Norrington nestled his face in Jack's neck, and Jack bristled at his touch. "Easy now. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Yes you did. Your kind always does." Jack squirmed, trying to avoid the kisses at his neck. "Let me go," he said warningly. "Get off of me..."  
  
"Why should I? You're mine. I've been enough with you to claim you. To own you." He tightened his arm around Jack's waist.  
  
"No one owns me! I belong to the sea! Get OFF me!" Jack struggled, arms flailing.  
  
"Easy, easy, easy. Don't fight me." Norrington was slightly amused. He held Jack firmly and dragged him into their bedroom. Jack grew increasingly desperate.  
  
"Unhand me, you disgusting traitor! Stop!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Norrington threw Jack on the floor and sat over him, holding him down. "Calm down."  
  
"I've heard those words before, commodore," Jack said, looking more distressed than ever. "Get off of me. Get off me!"  
  
"What the devil has--oogh!"  
  
Jack punched him squarely on the jaw and wriggled out from beneath him. Norrington was faster, and he grabbed Jack by the ankles. The pirate fell and Norrington held him on his stomach. He touched his jaw briefly. "WHAT THE DEVIL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"  
  
"You're all the same! I trust you and then before I know it, you're....you.....God, not again...."  
  
"Again? What...."  
  
"You're like Barbossa! Jealous! Always jealous of William!" Jack yelled at him as he kicked and fought. "All you ever wanted was me....me and the ship...."  
  
"Ship? I only want you, Jack. I'm not.....I'm not Barbossa," Norrington said slowly, eyeing Jack worriedly. "Are you....all right, Jack?"  
  
Norrington squeezed Jack's arm and Jack shut his eyes briefly. "Mmph...." He shook his head, the fight beginning to leave him. "Just take....take.....the ship....don't....not my body...."  
  
"I wouldn't...." Norrington broke off, placing a hand over his mouth for a moment. Now he knew why Jack was so anxious all the time, and avoided physical contact whenever possible. "I wouldn't take you by force, Jack, you know that. I'm not Barbossa."  
  
"Yes you are. It's the same. It's the same jealousy. It's the same."  
  
"No, it's not." Norrington climbed off of Jack and stroked his hair. "See? I wouldn't hurt you that way. It's disgusting. Besides, I'm not jealous of Will. I only want you to stop loving him."  
  
The pirate remained on his stomach, unmoving. "...Why? Why stop? What do you care if you're jealous?" Jack asked, his face buried in his arms.  
  
"Because I want you to love me," Norrington explain. "I want you to love me and only me. I thought that....perhaps if you would stop loving only Will, you would love me enough to.....to stay."  
  
Jack lifted his head and looked at Norrington curiously. "Stay?"  
  
"Stay here, with me....instead of going back to sea," Norrington said quietly. He shifted. "I don't want you to leave, Jack."  
  
Jack sat up slowly, still looking jilted. "I-I have to leave. I'm a...pirate."  
  
"I know." Norrington sighed. "I know it. But I....I know you're leaving soon, and I just...felt....I had to try. I'm sorry. I didn't mean...."  
  
Jack stared at the lushly carpeted floor.  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"Who d'you mean?"  
  
"Barbossa." Norrington moved closer to Jack. "I thought the mutiny and stranding you on an island was all, but....that night, before they left you behind, and you were captive...."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Never mind." He swiped a sleeve over his eyes.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"No."  
  
Norrington held Jack to his chest. "You've been through...much more than I thought. You can, you know, if you want to."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Or need to."  
  
Jack shut his eyes and drew a breath. "Just tired is all."  
  
Norrington held the pirate to his chest, and Jack listlessly fell into his arms. It had been many years since he'd had comfort from anyone, and he had to admit that it felt good. Norrington felt bad, and Jack could sense it; the commodore was stroking his shaggy black hair and kissing his forehead. Jack shifted where he sat and put his arms around Norrington's neck.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, Jack. I only wanted to make you....make you see me." Norrington kissed Jack briefly. "Only me, Jack. I wanted you to stay here for me."  
  
"I wouldn't stay for anyone, Norrington," Jack said. "You should know that."  
  
"I do know it. Never mind. I....I'll be content to chase you at sea," Norrington said, smiling a little. "And when I catch you...." He kissed Jack widely.  
  
"Mm hm......when you catch me, what?" Jack asked. He smirked and kissed Norrington's jaw. "Sorry I hit you, love."  
  
"Ngh. That's the first thing you'll pay for when I catch you," Norrington said, frowning at him. "I can't believe you had the nerve to strike me."  
  
"That shouldn't be a surprise," Jack replied. "You should be surprised I had the nerve to seduce you."  
  
"True. Still, I don't mind being seduced by you, but I do mind you hitting me." He turned Jack's face towards his own. "Don't do it again."  
  
"Don't give me reason to do it again."  
  
"I gave you reason?" Norrington asked in surprise. "I was only trying to keep you still, and you panicked!"  
  
"I didn't panic!" Jack defended himself. "I thought you were....Well, you're the one who acts like you'd force me into it without my consent!" He stood, waving his hands.  
  
"I would never do that!" Norrington exclaimed. "I pretended to once, to scare you, but I would never actually commit such an act of debauchery! Especially not to you."  
  
Jack looked down at him with raised eyebrows. "What happened to your sadist...sadisistis...."  
  
"Sadism? I'm not sadistic." Norrington stood. "I believe in justice, and the balance between good and evil. I would punish you....but rightfully, not in a brutish manner like that."  
  
Jack smirked. "But you would punish me."  
  
"Yes." Norrington reached for Jack's long hair, touching it. "I would."  
  
Jack laughed. "And this said after you requested that I stay! Right! I would certainly stay and lower myself to being your torture doll!"  
  
Norrington shook his head. "I didn't mean it in that sense.....I wouldn't torture you. Listen. Never mind me! Just trust that I wouldn't hurt you seriously."  
  
"I don't want to be hurt at all, commodore," Jack pointed out. "I know you think I'm some devil in pirate's clothing that deserves to suffer eternally, but I don't agree. Even if I did think I deserved it....I wouldn't want it. I could never trust you long enough to live with you, and it's the same with you trusting me long enough for me to live with you, savvy?"  
  
Norrington blinked.  
  
"Besides, we're men of the sea, we belong to it," Jack went on. "If we're to love, it will be at sea. We live at sea. And we're both be happier if it stays that way."  
  
Norrington was quiet. "...."  
  
Jack kissed him, and Norrington kissed him back.  
  
"Now let's just loosen up!" Jack said. "Before we go back to the sea, let's enjoy the last bit of beached days we have left, eh?"  
  
"....Yes. Let's enjoy it," Norrington said with a weary smiled. He took Jack in his eyes and kissed him tenderly. "Let's enjoy what we have...."  
  
End of Chapter Six 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Trying to Keep the Pirate  
  
The night passed uneventfully. Jack drifted off to sleep in Norrington's arms eventually, and Norrington spent a great deal of time simply watching him. His mind was working, trying to make sense of all his emotions. His mind told him to let Jack go, that it would be better for all of them if he did. However, his heart was stronger than his intellect, and it was aching more than it had in a while. The thought of Jack leaving, of having to hunt him down just to see him, was tearing at him. So many years he had spent alone....yet now that he knew the feeling of being with someone, living with someone...it was hard to let that feeling go.  
  
Norrington finally fell asleep well into the night, only to awake much earlier than Jack. He bathed, dressed, and wandered downstairs alone. One his last servants still employed at the house was cooking breakfast, and took no notice of him. In the laundry room, he noticed that Jack's clothing were folded neatly. He picked up the worn, finally clean bundle and stared at it. Jack's captain's outfit. It was this he had worn a year ago, and what he had worn upon his return a week ago, and what he would probably wear when he left again.  
  
Norrington's deeply saddened expression broke at the sound of the front doors being banged on. He carried the clothing to the hall and stuffed them away in a chest in the hall. Then, he opened the doors. "Oh! Governor...Swan...."  
  
His old friend was there, for the first time since the whole ordeal began. "Hello, Commodore Norrington. Er, is this a bad time?"  
  
"No! No. Why would you think it is?" Norrington asked, somewhat distracted. "Oh, please....come in, come in." He ushered the governor inside to the parlor.  
  
"Thank you," Weatherby said, though eyeing Norrington suspiciously. "Are you certain I am not interrupting anything?"  
  
Norrington made a small, bitter sound. "What is there to interrupt? I do nothing but work, and I am not working now."  
  
"Yes, I know that," Weatherby said. "But you look absolutely horrid, if you don't mind my saying so?"  
  
"I do?" Norrington turned to a mirror. Though his clothing were impeccable, his eyes were red and his face seemed drawn and pale. "Well....I don't sleep very well these days."  
  
"That so?" Weatherby sat down. "Blame it on the weather; it's been ghastly this past week."  
  
"That must be it," Norrington said softly. "...Something in the air...."  
  
"Something in the air indeed!" the governor replied. "Strange things going around town, I tell you, strange things. Not only your sudden absence from your work, but also rumors and stories of all sorts."  
  
Norrington's ears pricked up. "Stories? I haven't heard any."  
  
"You wouldn't have, would you?" Weatherby replied in amusement. "You've been all but a recluse during the stormy weather, not that I blame you. But yes, they are spreading wild rumors."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Weatherby looked at him curiously. "Rumors about that...that rogue pirate, Jack Sparrow."  
  
Norrington made an unreadable sound and raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"They say he's in town, you know," Weatherby went on. "All over town, from what I hear. At the docks, in the bars, being harbored at Turner's place....even here!"  
  
"Ha! Here!" Norrington repeated scornfully. "That is ridiculous! If Jack Sparrow were back in town, believe you me, I would know of it."  
  
"That may be true, but..."  
  
"What? Do you believe the stories?"  
  
"Not to say I believe or not, but..." Swan stood. "Well, my daughter was frightfully upset over something only a day or so ago, and she refused to tell me what it was about. Almost drove her to London!"  
  
"Yes, I....remember that," Norrington said slowly. "But it was probably the fault of that Turner. He is a simpleton, incapable of being worthy of a fine woman such as your daughter. But I digress. I doubt that Jack Sparrow is in town again."  
  
"The Pearl has been lingering outside the harbor."  
  
Norrington bristled. "The Pearl?! So soon...."  
  
"Eh? 'Soon'?"  
  
"I mean....well, Jack has only been gone a year," Norrington lied. "It would be much too soon to have to see him again. Never would be too soon. That scum."  
  
Governor Swan eyed Norrington suspiciously. As long as he had know the commodore, he knew by now when he was lying or not. Norrington refused to meet his gaze.  
  
"Yes, crazy stories," Swan finally said. "Couldn't imagine why you would harbor a pirate, even one as relatively harmless as Jack."  
  
"Oh, he plays at being harmless, but I'm sure he could be quite lethal if he wanted to be," Norrington said.  
  
"I'm sure." He looked at Norrington. "By the way, what happened to your jaw?"  
  
"My..." He touched the bruise where Jack had punched him, and his face darkened. "Household accident."  
  
"You look angry."  
  
Norrington shrugged. "Who likes pain?"  
  
"Ah ha. Well.....I must be going on my way," Governor Swan said. "I only wanted to stop by and see that you were all right. Absent from work, dismissing servants...it's quite unlike you, Norrington."  
  
"I know. Truthfully, I have been feeling a bit under the weather lately," Norrington lied as he began walking the governor out. "I seem to have been overtaken by a sort of sickness."  
  
"Yes, well...." Weatherby suddenly stooped and lifted from the hallway floor Jack's red bandanna. Norrington's eyes widened in horror, and Weatherby only smirked a little. "Well, see to it this...sickness.....brings relaxation, but does not cloud your objectives in life, or you, for that matter."  
  
"...I...."  
  
Weatherby handed the bandanna to Norrington. "Enjoy it for what it is, but don't expect too much in return. He's a pirate, and you are military. Remember that, even if it hurts."  
  
And he turned to leave. Norrington stared at the bandanna, and then ran up to Swan at the door. "Governor, I........I love him."  
  
Swan's eyes widened. "Oh, my. Well. In that case, remember your own words; Jack can be lethal."  
  
"I know that he is," Norrington said. "He....he haunts my thoughts, my heart, no matter how much I try to expel him. He was sick, and I harbored him. Now, I....I can't let him go. I want to keep him here, for myself."  
  
"Oh, Norrington, Norrington," Swan sighed. "No one could keep Jack. He belongs to the sea, to his precious ship! Try to keep him, if you absolutely must, but he will escape on you."  
  
"Try....Yes. I must try. Governor, please, forgive me for harboring such an abominable..."  
  
"For harboring Jack? Why would I begrudge you that?" laughed Swan. "If you even tried to execute him, he'd be saved. I would harbor him myself, or my daughter would never forgive me."  
  
"Your daughter isn't exactly keen on Jack at the moment."  
  
"Really? Well....I doubt she wants him dead. Nor do you."  
  
"Me? Well, I....I enjoy his....well....it doesn't mean I don't..."  
  
Weatherby put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes it does. Go ahead, Norrington, you're allowed to love, allowed to harbor Jack, allowed to let him get away with things. You love him. I see it in your eyes."  
  
"Do you?" Norrington asked, sounding defeated.  
  
"Yes. and don't worry about it," Weatherby said. "It will be fine, Norrington, just fine. Enjoy him while he's with you, and don't worry about the rest. All right?"  
  
"I shall...try."  
  
Weatherby smiled it him. "Do try. Now I must be going. Take care of yourself...and Jack."  
  
Norrington smiled weakly as his friend left. Then, he stared at the bandanna in his hand. "Jack...."  
  
"COMMODORE!"  
  
Norrington jumped and whipped around. A drowsy Jack was grinning at him from atop the stairwell. " 'Ey there, commodore, visitin' with a friend?" he asked sleepily, sliding down the stairs.  
  
"The governor was here, for your information," Norrington told him. "He knows you're here."  
  
Jack yawned. "Errhhh.....do 'e? Nice, that's nice.....Ev'ryone 'ere in Port Royale loves me, I should be guvner--oohh!"  
  
Jack's lean on the banister gave, and he went tumbling forward. Norrington dashed over and caught Jack directly in his arms. The pirate was warm in his arms, and smiled sleepily up at him.  
  
"Thank you for that," he said. Then, his gaze turned downwards. "Ooohhh! My bandanna!" He snatched it and stood up. "My clothes are ready, aren't they? Finally!"  
  
He sauntered over to a mirror in the hall and tied on his bandanna. Norrington watched him pull and tug at his hair to get it just right. Sometimes, he thought, Jack acted exactly like a young child. He fetched Jack's clothing from the trunk and handed them to him without a word. Jack was overjoyed, and was about to change in the hall, but Norrington grabbed him.  
  
"Have you no shame?" he asked. "At least change in here."  
  
He dragged Jack into the parlor, where Jack only gave a small laugh and began to change instantly. He slid off Norrington's shirt and pants easily, and pulled on his own old clothes. Norrington helped him silently, and Jack felt his hands squeeze his thigh and slide across his back. He turned red at the ears, but said nothing. He noticed that Norrington was unusually silent, and staring at him with an odd look in his eyes. Jack gave him an uncertain smile, and the commodore only remained staring at him. Jack began to feel anxious.  
  
"There we are!" Jack exclaimed when he was done dressing. He looked at himself in the mirror, and at long last saw a pirate captain staring back! He grinned widely. "Captain Jack! I am Captain Jack! Haaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!!!!"  
  
Norrington smiled only slightly at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Now I need my belt and gun and sword....me compass....." He looked up at his head. "....me hat...." He nodded. "Those are at Will's place. I need to go to Will's place."  
  
He turned on his heels and began to make an exit, but Norrington held out an arm. Jack looked at his arm and then at him. "Yes, commodore?"  
  
"I....."  
  
"You...."  
  
"I'm not letting you out my sight!" Norrington said, though his face was troubled. "You're better now, and you have your clothes back. I know where...this is going."  
  
Jack drew a breath. "Don't go there, commodore. Don't. I am leaving, you knew I would leave someday."  
  
"I knew it--I know it! But I don't have to accept it."  
  
Jack frowned deeply. "You 'ave no choice, especially now. After you saying this, I think I'll be leaving a tad earlier. Excuse me."  
  
He stepped to the side and tried to leave, but Norrington blocked him. He repeated the move, and so did Norrington. "Oh, for God's sake! I don't want to dance, I want to leave! Move!"  
  
He shoved Norrington aside and marched past him. However, he only got to the hall when he was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Agh!" he cried in surprised as he felt his body slung over Norrington's shoulder. " 'Ey! 'Eeeeyyy!!! Let me down! Stop it!"  
  
Norrington was silent as he carried the pirate through the hall. He actually felt a little bad to be trying to trap him into staying, but he had no choice; Jack was undyingly stubborn! "I have to do this," Norrington explained. "You won't stay with me unless I don't."  
  
Jack was beside himself. "I'm not supposed to stay with you!" he yelled, kicking his legs. "I'm pirate!"  
  
Norrington smirked. "Yes, well, you're my pirate now." He squeezed Jack's upper thigh.  
  
Jack hung lifelessly. "You're crazier 'n me, commodore."  
  
"...Well, it's your fault. You are a horrendous influence on me."  
  
"Right. Blame me. Everythin' is Jack's fault."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
*  
  
Norrington carried Jack straight upstairs, where he threw him on the bed. Jack bounced, and gave the commodore an annoyed but curious look.  
  
"You really plan to keep me here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I plan to keep you here." Norrington nodded. "Jack, I....Well, I'm not sorry, because you don't deserve an apology. However, you must understand how I feel."  
  
"Oh?" Jack lay upside down on the bed and looked up at Norrington. "Must I?"  
  
"Yes." Norrington sat on the bed beside him. "Do you remember how it felt when Bootstrap was planning to leave you? When you thought he might settle down without you?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I remember some of it."  
  
Norrington placed a hand on Jack's bandanna-covered forehead. "Then you must understand how I feel."  
  
"Well, you must understand that I am a pirate," Jack said, in a patronizing tone. He looked up at Norrington, half hanging off the edge of the bed. "And I must leave you and your dear town, no matter how much it saddens me to part with it all."  
  
"Cynical, as usual," Norrington said wearily. "You're so...."  
  
"I believe the word is 'unattached'." He waved his arms. "Not tied down! Irresponsible! Carefree! Unsentimental!"  
  
Norrington pressed a hand over Jack's mouth to shut him up. "Insincere, more like," he told the pirate. "Tough little thing, are you not? Cold pirate captain that needs nothing but the sea, and no one but his ship and the hoars of the ports?"  
  
Jack lifted Norrington's hand from his mouth. "Right you are, sir!" he declared. Then, he let Norrington's hand fall back over his mouth.  
  
Norrington smiled a little and turned his face, his profile to Jack. "Liar."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You're lying, Jack," he replied, turning full face to Jack again. His eyes were very tired, and his face equally so. There was a sparkle of sadness in his eyes as well. "If all you needed was what a pirate's life gave you...you wouldn't be here with me."  
  
Jack was gnawing on Norrington's hand by now. "Hnn?" He licked Norrington's hand and then replied, "I'm only here for some fun, 'at's all. Wanted to have the last word with you. Or the last....something..."  
  
"I beg to differ, Jack," Norrington said, letting Jack chew his fingers and playing with his tongue. "I have scared and annoyed you beyond the point you normally would tolerate, I'm sure. Yet you're still here, even a day or two after recovering."  
  
"Was waiting for my clothes," Jack replied.  
  
"Ngh. More lies." Norrington took Jack's face in his hands. "Jack, stop lying to me."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Jack asked. "What? I'm not going to say I love you, and I'm not going to stay. Shut the hell up already. Please." He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the sheets.  
  
"Oh, you'll stay." Norrington patted Jack's bottom. "You'll stay because....I say you will. I'm going to keep you."  
  
"Well, if you are, then can you at least feed me?" Jack inquired. "I haven't had breakfast."  
  
"Yes, that's right. Well." Norrington gave Jack a final, firm pat and stood. "I'm not taking my eyes off of you, so don't try anything."  
  
"Too hungry to make a great escape," Jack grumbled, standing.  
  
Norrington grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. "Whoa, whoa, easy there!" Jack complained, stumbling. "Sometimes I think you're only with me so you can have the profoundly sick pleasure of grabbing my arm that way."  
  
Norrington smirked. "It is somewhat enjoyable to see you squirm, treat you like a child. You act like one, you know."  
  
"Do I?" Jack tugged Norrington's arm. "I wanna leave, I wanna leave, I wanna leave, I wanna leave!"  
  
"Stop it!" Norrington snapped. "Fine! Even if you do not act as childish as all that, you are still immature."  
  
"Right, right, insult old Jack. We can't all be as mature as you are, Snorrington."  
  
"Stop calling me that, you detestable--"  
  
"Breakfast!" Jack cut him off, pushing ahead into the dining room. He was now pulling Norrington, who remained clamped to his arm.  
  
"Ugh!" Norrington released Jack and sat down. "Calm down. Calm down, Jack. Must you always be....so...." He waved his hands in typical Jack fashion. ".....insane?"  
  
"I prefer disordered or...deranged," Jack said, also waving his hands. "Non compos mentis." Jack grinned, gold teeth glimmering. "I know Latin."  
  
Norrington shook his head. "....mmph.....Jack...."  
  
"What 'ave we here today?" Jack picked up a croissant. "Nice. You know, I actually am tempted to stay here." He put his boots up on the table, taking a bite of the croissant. "Nice hot food ready three times a day, laundry service, a nice big bedroom....."  
  
"Nice reasons to stay, Jack, truly," Norrington said cynically. "Especially considering you also have an unmentioned lover who would...well....who loves you very much."  
  
"Oh yeah, there's that," Jack mumbled through his food. "And a blacksmith, and a woman of good breeding, who would also do anything for me."  
  
"Also? I never said..."  
  
"I know that's what you were going to say," Jack replied.  
  
Norrington was eyeing Jack's boots, which remained propped up on the beautiful, polished cherry dining table. "I wouldn't do anything for you, but I would do things I normally wouldn't. Like sleeping with you."  
  
"Mm." Jack was too busy eating happily to say much in response. He took a monstrous bite out of a piece of biscuit and then followed it with a long swig of his drink. What he had said was true; the food was a bit tempting. Only on very rare occasions had he enjoyed the luxury of warm, no preserved meals. Usually, it was stale bread and dried, salty meat. Even after all his years spent dining this way, he never really had lost his taste for good food.  
  
Norrington was aware of Jack's enjoyment, and hence did not disturb him further. It was a funny thing to see: someone who so enjoyed his life, overall. Jack didn't have the best luck; in fact, he had suffered quite a lot in his life. Yet he remained unstoppable. Cynical, guarded, and nervous as he was, he managed to struggle through and have his fun. There was absolutely nothing innocent about him, and his eyes held a knowledge of the world and it's workings, but he retained a youthful quality. That was what had made Norrington first perceive him as 'cute'.  
  
Norrington lowered his gaze. Perhaps Jack was this way because he was free. Without his freedom, it was certain he would not be this relaxed. It was best that Norrington let him go, let him live his pirate's life. But it hurt. It hurt so horribly to have to lose him....  
  
"You're quiet," Jack finally noted as he finished his meal.  
  
"I was only thinking," Norrington replied. He realized that he had finished eating as well, and stood from the table. "Thinking of you, nonetheless." He sat down on a chair beside Jack and looked him over. Unable to watch Jack's feet perch on the table any longer, he gave the pirate a smack on the bottom. "Come on. Get off."  
  
"Can't I be comfortable?" Jack complained.  
  
"No." Norrington lifted his legs off. "Not if it means destroying my home."  
  
"I tell you, your home is too perfect," Jack replied. He stretched lazily. "But never mind. I'll be gone soon, whether you believe it or not."  
  
Norrington had no doubts about this, though it saddened him; he had already seen the futility of his efforts to keep Jack to himself. Nevertheless, he decided to play it off, and smiled. "I told you, I'm going to keep you, pirate."  
  
"You can't keep me, commodore," Jack said, smiling as well; he wasn't completely oblivious to the sorrow in Norrington's face and voice, but chose to act as if he were. Confronting sorrow was always so....dreary. Far better to play along with the game! "I belong to the ocean, to the horizon! Not you, not any man. That's the only reason I get on so well with the Turners. Bootstrap lived the life, and though he doesn't know it, Will would be great at sea too. You, commodore, would have been a perfect match...but you refuse to be a pirate!"  
  
"Everyone must conform to you, is that it? But you won't conform to anyone."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Impossible wretch."  
  
"You love it."  
  
"You're right...I do."  
  
Norrington leaned forward and kissed Jack. Jack kissed him back, hesitantly at first. Then, he melted into the kiss and slid on his chair to be closer to the commodore. Norrington held Jack by the back of his head, and let his other hand wander the pirate's hair. Afterwards, he took Jack into his arms and held him tightly, enjoying the feel of the slight captain in his arms. Jack licked his lips and tensed a little; he never did get used to being hugged by people.  
  
"God, I will....."  
  
"Er, miss me?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Lemme go, please," Jack said. "Please?"  
  
"Why do you cringe when I hold you, Jack?" Norrington inquired, not letting go. "I'm not going to hurt you. I love you."  
  
"Don't say that. You don't love me," Jack said uncomfortably. All this love and affection from someone who was supposed to hate him was driving him into utter distress. Somewhere in his mind, he had accepted that Norrington be stern with him, and he knew very deep down that he somewhat deserved such treatment. It was easier for things to be black and white, the old good and bad game. Anything else was complicated and....fussy: too emotionally involved. Jack liked only simple things: good feelings, fun games to play, hard, hot sex...  
  
"Mmph..." Jack fidgeted. "Please let me go? I don't....like it. Being....cuddled and all. It's too...."  
  
"I thought you liked being spoiled?" Norrington said in confusion. He pulled Jack over and onto his lap. "Did you not say that? You liked being treated well?"  
  
"Yes, but...hey! Put me down!" Jack grumbled. "Why, commodore? Why? You're supposed to hate me! Evil, condemned pirate! Should be executed! Right? Lower than the low?"  
  
"Yes, all that is true." Norrington kissed Jack's cheek. "I hate you, I love you. However, I want you more than anything."  
  
Jack grinned. "Now that I like." He kissed Norrington briefly and pulled the commodore's hat over his eyes. "Let's simply concentrate on the wanting."  
  
"Right, well...." Norrington put his hat on Jack. He smiled at the pirate and stood up, holding Jack to his chest. One last time...perhaps for one last time for now...  
  
"Yes, let me get you out of those hateful pirate clothes," Norrington said, pushing along Jack through the hall. "Even if it is....just for now..."  
  
"Don't fancy me clothes, commodore? I think I have fine taste for a pirate," Jack said. He shined one of his rings on his shirt and tilted Norrington's hat over his bandanna. "Better than your frilly costumes,"  
  
"They are not costumes, Jack," Norrington said tensely. He ushered Jack into the parlor and held him against the wall. "Now, you are not going to go insane on me again, are you?"  
  
"No, this is what they call 'consensual'."  
  
"I see." Norrington undid the ties on Jack's shirt, and kissed his chest as he exposed it. "Mm.....you're shivering."  
  
"Cold." Jack blushed as Norrington's kisses met his tummy. His hands gripped onto Norrington's shoulders as the taller man stooped to lift his shirt. "Never really......got used to..."  
  
"Being loved by a man?" Norrington asked between kisses. He stood and removed Jack's shirt completely, throwing it aside. "Rather," he took Jack's face by the chin, "a man other than Bootstrap?"  
  
Jack turned out of his grasp. "Never mind him, commodore. You make too much of the Turners."  
  
"I'll never stop hating him, you know that," Norrington replied. "But you're right; forget him. You belong to me now, and I'll be damned if that ever changes."  
  
"I belong to the sea." Jack bit Norrington's neck.  
  
"Agh. Get off. Annoying pirate." Norrington threw Jack aside. "Get yourself over that chair."  
  
Jack glanced at it, blushing. He gave a nervous smile. "Ha. Over it....right...." He went up to it and hesitantly touched the high back.  
  
"Is there a problem, Captain Sparrow?" Norrington asked in his bored tone, taking off his own jacket and starting on his shirt.  
  
"It's....it's always so much more....silly....out of bed." Jack glanced at the chair. "Let's go upstairs."  
  
"Hmp. You're an odd one, Jack," Norrington commented, turning to a chest of drawers. He opened one. "Just when I begin believing you are completely shameless, you start acting like a frightened....virgin. And, believe me, I know you are not."  
  
Jack only shifted on his feet, feeling small without his shirt.  
  
"Let's have some fun with your idiotic anxiety, though." He turned from the drawer, brandishing from it a fairly worn leather strap. He smirked and snapped it in his hands as Jack's brown eyes grew round. "I wasn't....perfect as a child, who is? And when I grew up, I never though I would see this again. At least, not until I myself became a parent. However....this is a pleasant surprise, is it not?"  
  
Jack's nervous smile widened briefly, but he was backing away. "Oh...commodore...you wouldn't hit poor little Captain Jack........would you?"  
  
"Get over that chair....or we'll test whether I would or would not."  
  
"Now I really don't want to get over it," Jack replied nervously. Norrington snapped the strap at him, and he jumped. "B-but....I will..." He glanced at the locked door. "....make an exception for you, my sadistic commodore."  
  
The pirate awkwardly climbed onto the chair, sitting on his knees. He glanced at Norrington, and then hoisted himself up and over the high back, so he was gently bent over at the waist. "I...feel....stupid," he said, his breathing a bit more rapid than normal.  
  
"Well, you look so cute that way," Norrington said with a pleased, smug smile. "Hm. But you forgot something." He strode over to Jack and very slowly began to slide them off. "So tense." He lightly swiped the strap across the pirate's behind. "Relax yourself. You seem as nervous as the first night."  
  
Jack shut his eyes briefly and drew a breath. "I am."  
  
"Why?" Norrington asked curiously. He drew down Jack's pants until they were at his knees. "Is it that position?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Norrington smirked. "Get used to it, pirate, because I enjoy you this way. You're so vulnerable for once." He kissed the middle of Jack's back. "Mm hm....it's a welcome change from that brashness you normally put on."  
  
"I like my brashness." He glanced over his shoulder as he felt Norrington's tongue wander his spine. "What are you doing back there? Hurry up and get to it."  
  
"Don't give me orders, pirate." Norrington pinched him. "I'm trying to decide....." He cruelly ran the strap over Jack's bottom in a teasingly soothing manner. ".....whether to give you a taste of discipline or not."  
  
Jack shivered, confused by his reaction to this. Normally, he'd be annoyed and worried, yet this time....he felt...aroused. Highly aroused. He bit his lip as the commodore continued teasing him.  
  
"What do you think?" Norrington finally asked. "You seem quite....excited...by the thought of being punished. Do you think I should? Hm? Think you deserve it, little pirate?"  
  
"N.....no...." Jack managed to breath. "I....don't....."  
  
"You seem to." Norrington watched him curiously, trying to figure out whether Jack was truly aroused by the discipline or simply scared. He gave Jack a quick snap on the bottom and watched as the pirate recoiled. "Liked that?"  
  
"N....no..." Jack said, albeit weakly.  
  
"Really?" Norrington drew Jack down from the chair, sat down in it, and instead positioned the dazed pirate over the arm of the chair. "Look at me." He turned Jack's face towards his own by the chin. Jack looked out of things, but Norrington ignored his expression; he gave Jack a harder snap this time, leaving a mark. This time, Jack flinched visibly and gave a sharp, "Ow!"  
  
Norrington gave him an apologetic smile. "Didn't like that one, did you, love?"  
  
"No!" Jack snapped. "Stop this! It's a stupid parlor game!"  
  
"Fine." Norrington set down the strap and lifted Jack onto his lap. "But now you know what's waiting for you, if I ever catch you again."  
  
"Kinky sex games of the commodore.....yes, I think I know." Jack kissed him as he began to untie his pants. "The old military/prisoner game...." He laughed nervously. "Ha. Never had played it myself....before this..."  
  
"Blushing still." Norrington touched Jack's cheek.  
  
Jack finished undressing the commodore and naughtily straddled his lap. "Doesn't mean I'm shy, does it?"  
  
"I suppose not." Norrington moved Jack slightly by the hips. "Horrid, shameless little...."  
  
Jack cried out as they were locked together. Norrington held him in place by the waist, and Jack gripped onto his shoulders. His head bowed and he gave a very uncharacteristically meek yell.  
  
"Still not quite....used to that....are you, Jack?"  
  
"Nghh....not.....quite."  
  
*  
  
They ended up sprawled out on the floor, Norrington on his back and Jack on his stomach. Jack, shaken and breathing hard, finally got on hand and knee and crawled over to Norrington. He looked over the commodore, leaning his face directly above Norrington's. Norrington looked up at him expressionlessly.  
  
"..............Yes, Jack?"  
  
Jack kissed him messily, for a long moment. Then, he smiled. Without a word, he crawled away and began getting his clothing. Norrington watched him, and knew he was preparing to leave.  
  
"Just like that, Jack?" he asked. "Why?"  
  
".....Why not? I've played with you enough," Jack replied. "Besides, it.....it's gone too far."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I dunno," Jack mumbled. "We was playin' an'.....you hit me. An' I thought....if....anyone other than Bootstrap ever hit me....even sexually......I'd.....I'd hate it."  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." Jack sat on the floor, legs folded. "But....I was also...."  
  
"Turned on?"  
  
Jack bowed his head. "I don't know why.....it shouldn't...it shouldn't 'ave. I shouldn't have forgive it, either. But...."  
  
"Do you feel something for me, Jack?" Norrington asked from the floor. "Something more than attraction or the urge to mess with my mind?"  
  
"....." Jack pulled on his pants. "......Why d'you want to know? To feel that you've won? To feel smug? To make fun o' me?"  
  
"No." Norrington sat up and edged his way over to Jack. "I want to know if....if my feelings aren't one-sided. I poured all my soul into loving Elizabeth, and got nothing. I...want to know if that's happened to me again."  
  
"........." Jack looked at Norrington in defeat. ".....It hasn't."  
  
Norrington breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God...."  
  
Jack hung his head and swiped his arm over his eyes. Norrington looked at him. "What is it?"  
  
"I didn't....want to fall in love again," Jack confessed. He sniffled, eyes tear-filled. "....I thought I was stronger, that's all."  
  
"Don't be ashamed. It has nothing to do with strength." Norrington placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We can't control our hearts forever."  
  
"I came here for Will, and even then...I didn't plan to fall in love, savvy?" Jack explained miserably. "I don't like having a strain on my heart that I can do nothing about. I don't like....caring."  
  
"You mean, you don't like loving," Norrington corrected him. "You feel that your heart is much too tempted this time, much too soft with me. Am I right?"  
  
"You be right."  
  
Norrington nodded. "That is why...you must go? To detach yourself enough to be leaving? To make certain you maintain your freedom? Freedom from having a permanent address, freedom from having only one true love?"  
  
Jack nodded as he put on his shirt. "Yes, yes, yes, and yes."  
  
"....Why? But why, Jack?" Norrington asked, holding him by the shoulders. "God, I....I know I can't make you stay! I never truly believed I could. Yet....I hoped..." He shook his head. "Why do you have to be a pirate? Why do you have to be so completely free?"  
  
"I have to. You couldn't understand, not yet." Jack finished tying on his shirt. "Maybe I tell you, one day. But not today. It's too early, and I'm not sure I want you knowing."  
  
"Knowing what?"  
  
"Me reasons." Jack pulled on a boot. "Commodore...I swear, one day I will tell you my past. The life story of Captain Jack Sparrow! You can write a book then."  
  
"I don't want to write a book, Jack! I want....you...."  
  
"You'll have me, you'll have me." Jack smiled and touched the commodore's face. "Just not all the time."  
  
"I hope that isn't your way of saying 'never'." Norrington frowned. "Come see me once in a while at least, or I will hunt you down."  
  
"Right." Jack stood, dressed once again. He looked in the mirror and very carefully fixed his crooked bandanna. "Almost there! Almost Captain Jack again..."  
  
Norrington shook his head. "Oh, Jack...."  
  
Jack turned to him. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Say.....don't say anything." Norrington stood, fixing his pants. "Just go, Jack."  
  
Jack felt a tinge of regret and sympathy for the commodore....but it passed after a moment. He nodded/slight-bowed to the commodore, and then sauntered on out. "I be going...."  
  
Norrington hung his head, his profile sharp but miserable. "....Pirate...."  
  
*  
  
Next stop was the Blacksmith Shop, where Will Turner was no doubt wasting the day away hammering metal. Jack wrestled with himself on whether to have a last stab at breaking Will's resolve to not be with him or not. Ultimately, he decided against it. Round one was lost, and so might as well wait for the second round to start pestering.  
  
Jack climbed up the wall behind the shop and slipped in through the window. He landed clumsily in the room, and when he looked up he fell completely to the floor. This was where he had slept that one little night on Will's chest....the bedroom they'd shared. Jack shut his eyes and exhaled. So many things might have happened in this room! Pity nothing really did.....  
  
"Well, there's always the Pearl. I'll have him on the Pearl one day," Jack assured himself, climbing to his feet. He went to the small nightstand and removed his hat from a drawer. "Ah!" He put it on instantly. Then, he found his belt and gun, and retrieved his sword from the corner of the room. Standing importantly before the mirror, he very precisely finished dressing himself. "Almost there, Jack," he told himself. "Now where is my coat? Come hell or high temperature, a captain needs his coat!"  
  
He searched here and there, making a mess of course, and his coat was nowhere to be found. Annoyed, he realized that Will had probably left it hung on a rack downstairs. Probably was right next to that stupid hat with the feather....  
  
Jack threw up his hands, at a loss. "Turner! Guess I will be sayin' good bye after all."  
  
The pirate left the room and stealthily made his way to the main level of the shop. Sure enough, there was Will, stooped over his work. Jack paused for a moment to look at him for a weird nostalgic feeling; then, he crept over to the youth. He stopped just behind Will and was about to shout something at him to scare him when Will whipped around, a sword of fiery metal pointed directly at Jack's nose. Jack gave a yell and put up his hands in defense.  
  
"Wa-Wi-Will! Hey, hey, it's me."  
  
"Jack!" Will exclaimed. "You....ah....are here."  
  
"Yes, I am, now would you please get that thing away?" Jack said nervously.  
  
Will set the sword aside. He looked the pirate up and down, wondering what he wanted. But Jack briskly strode past him and to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Will asked, turning to him. "Did you come here just to leave?"  
  
Jack picked his coat up from a hook and showed it to Will. "Almost. I came to get my things so I could leave."  
  
"Wh--You're leaving?"  
  
"Hear me coughing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly!" Jack swung on his coat. "I came here to get better. I'm better. So g'day, dear blacksmith." He turned to the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Jack stopped with his hand on the knob. A small piece of him hoped Will would ask him not to leave....or better yet: ask him to bring him with him on the Pearl!  
  
"...I thought....you and Norrington were..."  
  
Jack shut his eyes. "We are. But that doesn't mean I'm staying."  
  
"Why not?" Will asked, approaching Jack. "Aren't you....in love? Or...was he only a conquest?"  
  
"A conquest. Even if I did feel....the 'l' word....." Jack turned to Will with a smile. "I wouldn't stay."  
  
"Not even for love?" Will asked incredulously.  
  
Jack laughed. "If I stayed around every time I fell in love, I never woulda left Tortuga or Singapore or Spain or even England! Do you understand?" He pointed to his hat. "Pirate. Pirate. Pirate!"  
  
".....If I were the one asking...would you stay?"  
  
Jack looked at him and saw he was serious. It was tempting to say 'yes, if you'll have me!', very tempting. But the sea called, and Jack only smiled faintly. "I would stay, maybe, for a month....a year...two? But not forever. Never forever."  
  
Will nodded. Then, he noticed the way Jack was looking at him. "I didn't mean that I would have asked! I was only curious!"  
  
"Ah, surely you were," Jack said cynically.  
  
"I wouldn't.....have! Honestly! I...love...."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Jack! No! I mean...Elizabeth!"  
  
Jack laughed. "I'm going to miss you, boy."  
  
"I will...too. But not...in that...."  
  
Jack cut his stammering short with a pressing, sweet little kiss. Will's eyes went round. Jack drew away only a half inch, smiling devilishly.  
  
"I...Jack...."  
  
"Oh, Will, I...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I haven't kissed like that since I was five," Jack said meanly. He licked the tip of Will's nose and then vanished out the door.  
  
Will stayed bewildered and slightly irritated. "J...JACK!!! Ugh." He wiped his nose off. "That....pirate..." He turned his back on the door and went back to his work. "Oh, thank goodness he's gone!" But his face softened after a moment. "Thank........goodness....."  
  
*  
  
On the cliff overlooking the docks, Jack stopped and peered out into the horizon. It was a fine, bright day, and all his tangled black hair and his beaten old coat blew around him in the wind. Against the vivid blue sky, a huge black figure loomed ominously. Jack's face lit up. "My Pearl! How I've missed you!"  
  
He hopped down from the ledge and began to head for the docks. However, a voice sharply spoke from behind him. "You truly are leaving, aren't you, Sparrow?"  
  
Jack froze. "Heh heh....." He turned. "Commodore! Come to see me....off....Oh!" He jumped back, as Norrington had a gun pointed at him. "Now, now Norrington....you said you would let me go, remember?"  
  
"Why should I keep my promise to a pirate?" Norrington asked. "Why should I refrain from shooting you or arresting you right this moment?"  
  
"Please, refrain."  
  
"If I would so wish, the entire navy could be here by now," Norrington told Jack. "What then, Jack?"  
  
"Then I would tell them all about our steamy little love affair, that's what."  
  
Norrington laughed. "Don't be childish. No one would believe you." He cocked the pistol and approached Jack, who backed away. "And if you died here, and were thrown over the cliff, who would ever know?"  
  
Jack pointed to his ship in the distance. "They would! And they would have your life for it!"  
  
"My life....What life?" Norrington shook his head. "An empty chase across the infinite seas? A memory of you?"  
  
"Commodore, don't be all romantic now!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm so close!"  
  
"You are a Sparrow...." Norrington approached him until Jack was cornered between ledges. He ran the gun over Jack's neck. "You can't keep still, nor quiet, nor in one place. You chirp away, no matter who wishes you were quiet. You fly away, no matter who wishes to keep you. And you force yourself dangerously near those who would ignore or hurt you."  
  
Jack gave him a cynical smile. "Tweet, tweet, I'm a sparrow. How poetic. Now lemme go, love."  
  
"Swear to me you'll come back."  
  
"That's bad luck, Commodore. I never swear."  
  
"Swear to me!" Norrington pressed the pistol to Jack's chest. "Swear to me on your life that you'll never be gone from me for too long."  
  
"Commodore..."  
  
Norrington grabbed Jack's arm and shook him. "SWEAR IT!"  
  
Jack shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the gun. There was really nothing else he could do, but if he did swear it on his life...that would be a promise he would keep. Bootstrap always told him to never swear on his life for anything unless he meant it; a broken promise of that severity would curse a man forever. Jack never wanted to be attached to anyone, even as loosely as this. But what else could he do?  
  
"I swear it," Jack said grudgingly, "on my life. I swear that I won't ever leave you for too long."  
  
"Good." Norrington released him. "Now you make sure to keep it."  
  
"Course I will, love."  
  
Jack leaned his head back and kissed Norrington. The commodore drew him into his arms, and Jack felt the desperation in his embrace; it made him uncomfortable to be cared for so dearly. After the kiss, Norrington did not release him. Jack glanced at him.  
  
"I swore I would see you often, but I never swore I would sleep with you on said occasions," he said slyly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Norrington dropped his guard, and Jack wriggled out of his embrace. He jumped on the ledge. "Ha ha! Watch your wording next time, love! And there will be a next time, believe me!"  
  
"...Back to where we started, are we?" Norrington asked, smiling a little. He pointed his gun at Jack. "Another head start for you? Do you really believe you deserve it?"  
  
"Of course I do! I am Jack Sparrow!" he proclaimed. "There! I said it! Now g'bye, commodore!"  
  
"Didn't fall this time, I see." Norrington sighed, standing beside Jack. "Well....there is your sea, go claim it. Off with you."  
  
He gave Jack a light tap on the bottom, but it was enough. Jack stumbled and went sailing over the cliff. Norrington stared, looking somewhere between confusion and worry. He looked into the waters. "Jack?!"  
  
"...................................."  
  
"....JACK?!" Norrington squinted for a sign of him. "JACK! JACK!"  
  
After a few very long moments, Jack's head surfaced. He grinned up at Norrington. "NOT GOING TO BE RID OF ME THAT EASY, LOVE!!!"  
  
Norrington exhaled in relief, but scolded him. "YOU DETESTABLE PIRATE!!!! DAMN YOU!"  
  
Jack laughed and began swimming towards his ship. Norrington shook his head, watching him. "Oh, Jack. Another love let slip through my fingers..."  
  
"You couldn't have helped it."  
  
Norrington whipped around. "Turner!"  
  
Will walked up to the ledge and peered out at Jack's shrinking figure amid the blue waters. "There he goes. Nothing could have stopped him, commodore. Nothing could have made him stay."  
  
"He would have stayed for you."  
  
"Did he tell you that?" Will asked, turning to him.  
  
"Well, no, but it's rather obvious."  
  
"I asked him."  
  
"You asked him to stay?!" Norrington asked in annoyance. "Why?! Thought you would have him for yourself?!"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that," Will said calmly. "I was curious to see if I did have the power to keep him in one place. I asked if he would have stayed....had I been the one asking."  
  
Norrington turned his face. "..."  
  
"He said 'no', Norrington," Will said. "He said he would stay for a little longer, but he would eventually leave. He always leaves; he can't help it."  
  
Norrington thought of Jack's tension whenever he was held. "...He needs...to be free of everything. Even love..."  
  
"That's right."  
  
".....Had he answered you 'yes', though," Norrington turned to Will again, "would you have let him stay with you?"  
  
"N-no! Of course not," Will said defensively. "I love Elizabeth; you know that."  
  
"But you also love Jack."  
  
"Yes." Will stared out at the sea. "But it isn't in the way he would like. He is a curiosity, I will admit that. I will also admit that I would enjoy having him. But could I spend the rest of my life with him? Would I want to?" He shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. There are probably many women I would like to have, that would be a curiosity to me. Would I have them? No. Do you understand? There will always be someone or something out there I would like to try or have or what have you. But I will choose not to, because there is only one person I would ever allow myself to have, and that is Elizabeth. She is the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and so I will spend the rest of my life with her, and only her. Certainly, I will be giving up many people, including Jack, for her. I will also give up doing things like traveling or being a pirate. But I don't see the loss, commodore, I only see what I am gaining: the love of the only woman I wish to love."  
  
"Glad to see your resolve hasn't waned yet." Norrington glanced at him. "I would hate to lose yet another love of mine to you."  
  
"Jack is yours if you want him, commodore."  
  
"I want him."  
  
Will looked at him curiously. "Do you....love him?"  
  
Norrington twitched. "What kind of rude question is that?"  
  
"You hated him so much last year....I wonder whether anything has changed?"  
  
"Everything has changed!" Norrington said in exasperation. "I love him. Satisfied? I have no idea how we ended up this way, but I do love him."  
  
"Hm. That is good. Do you think he loves you? I couldn't tell whether he does or not."  
  
"Do you think I can tell?" Norrington asked in amusement. "I have no idea what Jack thinks or feels! The only one who knows how Jack thinks is Jack."  
  
"That is true." Will laughed, shaking his head. "He has left us all....baffled....exactly as he did one year ago today."  
  
"And as he will next year, I feel," Norrington sighed. "Well. Enough of Jack. I have work to do."  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Yes." Norrington stepped down from the cliff. "I must begin organizing a small group to help me hunt for Jack."  
  
"But he just--"  
  
"I know that." Norrington smirked. "But there is no sense in wasting time, is there?"  
  
"...I...suppose not."  
  
"I will find him again, and again. As long as we both sail the seas. And I swear that on my life."  
  
Will shook his head in amazement as Norrington left. "Jack..." Will stared out at the Pearl, which Jack had boarded by now. "You belong to no one, and everyone belongs to you. This is the way you wanted it, isn't it? Norrington and I both standing here, pondering you, loving you. You win after all...Captain Sparrow. You win yet again."  
  
The End 


End file.
